From Twilight To Dawn
by bedwardfan
Summary: This story picks up right before Bella and Edward's wedding. Jacob is still missing but he comes back to wreak havoc on everyones life. It's my version of Breaking Dawn. Something to tide you over until the real one comes out. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N: A friend of mine and I were discussing our predictions for Breaking Dawn and she told me that for Christmas she wanted me to write mine up as a story. We negotiated the number of pages and agreed on between 20-25. Somehow it ended up 130 pages long. So here is my version of Breaking Dawn, the real thing will be much better, but hopefully I get one or two things right. Hope you like, please read and review. Sorry about the typos! It takes a little bit to get going but kicks in after a few chapters.

Also: Jacob fans, don't hate me. I made him look good in my other story Never Forever. Sadly, I know the feeling of unrequited love and how insane it can make you and that was part of the inspiration for this story.

**Chapter 1:**

"Bella!" she yelled for the third time. What was her problem? I told her I would be down as soon as I was ready. Why was she rushing me today of all days? After all, this was supposed to be my day, at least as far as she believed. I knew that I was really doing this for Edward, Alice, Charlie and her. But my mother had been driving me insane since the moment she got here two days ago. She was just being her crazy self, but I would have thought today of all days she would have behaved.

"Bella!" she beckoned again. I guess not.

"What Mom?" I yelled. "I will be ready in a minute."

I heard my door open, "You have to see this limo Bella, it's bigger than a bus."

I sighed. That would be Alice's doing. She had stayed in control for the most part; I only had to say 'no' a few times during the planning of the wedding. I knew a limo was coming, but I didn't know it was the biggest limo in the entire northwest of the United States.

Alice left only ten minutes ago, after making sure I was dressed and made up to her exact specifications. She and Rosalie stayed with me last night at Charlie's house. Rosalie was there because we know how much she loves wedding, and ever since I asked her to be a bride's maid (after resigning myself to the fact that she would like much prettier than I could ever dream) she had been trying even harder to be nice to me.

Alice had been there for many reasons. For one she insisted that Edward not see me on my wedding day until I walked down the aisle, something about bad luck. And since 'bad luck' and Bella both start with a 'B' I figured I should go the safe route. So at exactly 11:59 pm last night she shooed Edward out my window.

She was also there because she wanted to make sure I was up on time, but also at Edward's orders, he was worried to leave me alone because of Jacob and my danger magnet ways. He never told me this, but I picked up on bit and pieces of conversations here and there.

It wasn't like I hadn't tried to contact to Jacob, I had. I went down to La Push on three occasions and begged Sam, the leader of the pack, to phase so I could speak to him. The first two times he refused and wasn't very nice. On the third trip down I changed my tact. I waited until I knew he was home with Emily and went to see them both. I explained to Sam that he and I were very much alike. That even though he loved Leah he loved Emily more, and that was how I felt, I loved Jacob, but I couldn't live without Edward, it was like we imprinted on each other. I told Sam I wanted Jacob to be happy, and that I had never mislead him about how I felt. But I loved Jacob and knew he was hurting. What could I do? I asked Sam what he did to help Leah, please tell me, maybe it would help Jacob. Emily started to cry, and asked Sam to speak to Jacob as well. She felt it was right. Sam agreed but not in front of me. He left and went outside to phase, the first time he had done so in a month. I waited inside with Emily, neither of us speaking.

When he returned I could tell right away it wasn't good news, not that I was expecting it to be, I knew Jacob too well. Sam told me he tried, and that's all he could do. I thanked him and left, holding back my tears until I was off the reservation.

Edward wasn't very happy about any of this but he went along reluctantly. After my third visit I decided that I had done everything I could, and at some point I couldn't be held responsible for Jacob's actions anymore, even thought I still felt like terrible.

And now was the big day, I was trying to be as upbeat as possible, but with my track record, I was constantly waiting for something bad to happen. I asked Alice a million times if she saw anything, and even though I said I would never bet against Alice, this time I was tempted.

My mother walked over to me and told me that I looked beautiful, and I felt beautiful so for once I didn't argue with her. We walked out of my room together and down the stairs to Charlie's house. Phil and Charlie stood at the bottom, Phil whistled when he saw us. Charlie just looked stunned.

"Bella, you are more beautiful than even your mother on her wedding day, and that is saying something," Charlie told me. I blushed.

We all walked to the enormous limousine, which had trouble turning around in front of house because it was so huge. The ride to the Cullen's was quiet, which was fine with me. Too much talking was never good with my family. Especially since it had only been in the past few days that they had finally made peace with the idea of my getting married. It was Phil who calmed my mother down when he told her that he had never seen a love like Edwards and mine. That seemed to assuage her, though I don't know why. And Charlie knew it was coming, and as soon as he ascertained we weren't getting married cause I was pregnant he was happy. Edward reminded him that I would spend more time in Forks since we were married and that made him smile.

Alice had decorated the entrance to the Cullen's home so that no one could miss it, and when we drove down the long driveway I could hear my mother and Phil gasping at the Cullen's property, which was even more striking than usual thanks to Alice's decorations.

Everyone was seated and waiting for us as the limo stopped. It was going to be an interesting crowd. The Denali clan had made the journey from Alaska to be there. Tanya, the one who had the hots for Edward was kind of rude to me when I met her, but I guess that's to be expected. A few of Carlisle's other vampire friends were invited, and of course there was the assortment of locals and associates from both sides.

Alice timed everything perfectly so that a tuxedoed gentleman opened the door as soon as the limo stopped. Rene and Phil walked down the aisle together. I could hear the music change to the wedding march and Charlie got out the same limo door Rene and Phil had, then walked back a bit and opened the my door for me. This was the first hurdle as far as I was concerned. Could I Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen, actually get out of the limo without falling on my face and then, miraculously make it all the way up the aisle to the altar where my Edward was standing? I remembered all too well Alice's conversation with Charlie the day before reminding him of my inability to walk across a flat surface without falling so he should be ready to catch me as I exited the limo, and now here I was in heels ready to perform this dangerous feat. Charlie seemed to remember as well because he braced to catch me.

Maybe things would not go all wrong today, cause I made it without any problems. At the end of the aisle Charlie smiled and left me alone and went to sit with Renée and Phil in the front row. I could see Esme and Carlisle on the other side of the aisle, Esme would have been crying… if vampires could cry.

Edward stepped down off the altar and grabbed my hand, and as soon as they touched, I was sure nothing could go wrong. He helped me up the two steps to the altar.

I smiled at my bridesmaid's Rosalie, Angela and Jessica and of course my maid of honor, Alice. I looked across Edward to smile at Jasper who was his the only member of his wedding party since Emmet was officiating. It was a little lopsided but no one cared.

There was a small orchestra to the right of the stage and they stopped playing. Emmet stepped up to and started the ceremony; I knew Edward and Rosalie had warned him over and over to behave, but the grin on his face made me nervous.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I can't tell you how I honored I am that I was asked to officiate this ceremony. I have long thought of Bella as my little sister, and today it will be official. Edward and Bella requested, should I say demanded, that I stick to the script, but since I am the officiating, I thought I would take a moment to read a poem I wrote."

Every Cullen in the place shot a nervous look at Emmet. Edward seemed even paler, if that was possible.

"Just kidding, I didn't write it, it's by Khalil Gibran, from his book The Prophet. It's the chapter called 'Love',"

_Then said Almitra, "Speak to us of Love."_

_And he raised his head and looked upon the people, and there fell a stillness upon them._

_And with a great voice he said:_

_When love beckons to you follow him,_

_Though his ways are hard and steep._

_And when his wings enfold you yield to him,_

_Though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you._

_And when he speaks to you believe in him,_

_Though his voice may shatter your dreams as the north wind lays waste the garden._

_For even as love crowns you so shall he crucify you. Even as he is for your growth so is he for your pruning._

_Even as he ascends to your height and caresses your tenderest branches that quiver in the sun,_

_So shall he descend to your roots and shake them in their clinging to the earth._

_Like sheaves of corn he gathers you unto himself._

_He threshes you to make you naked._

_He sifts you to free you from your husks._

_He grinds you to whiteness._

_He kneads you until you are pliant;_

_And then he assigns you to his sacred fire, that you may become sacred bread for God's sacred feast._

_All these things shall love do unto you that you may know the secrets of your heart, and in that knowledge become a fragment of Life's heart._

_But if in your fear you would seek only love's peace and love's pleasure,_

_Then it is better for you that you cover your nakedness and pass out of love's threshing-floor,_

_Into the seasonless world where you shall laugh, but not all of your laughter, and weep, but not all of your tears._

_Love gives naught but itself and takes naught but from itself._

_Love possesses not nor would it be possessed;_

_For love is sufficient unto love._

_When you love you should not say, "God is in my heart," but rather, I am in the heart of God."_

_And think not you can direct the course of love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course._

_Love has no other desire but to fulfil itself._

_But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires:_

_To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night._

_To know the pain of too much tenderness._

_To be wounded by your own understanding of love;_

_And to bleed willingly and joyfully._

_To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving;_

_To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;_

_To return home at eventide with gratitude;_

_And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips._

When Emmet was finished half the crowd was crying. I couldn't believe that he could be so tender.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse?"

"I do," said Edward staring in to my eyes, dazzling me like he always did.

"Please slip the ring upon her finger, carefully, that's my future sister there…" Emmet said and everyone chuckled.

"And do you take Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse?"

"I do," I said but I was so dazzled by Edward it was like a whisper.

"Speak up!" yelled Renée stifling her crying for one moment.

I blushed redder than I ever had before; I looked out at everyone and my knees slightly buckled.

"I do," I managed to squeak out slightly louder.

"Is that loud enough for everyone?" Asked Emmet to more chuckles from the crowd. "Bella can you please place the ring on Edwards finger." I did, though Edward had to help I was shaking so much.

"Then by the power vested in me , I know pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Edward leaned in to kiss me, and I couldn't stop myself anymore. Even if this wedding wasn't for me entirely I was completely caught up in the moment. As we kissed my tears landed on his gorgeous face. And when we broke apart he wiped them away with his finger. I knew I was supposed to walk down the stairs through the crowd and into the Cullen's house from our rehearsal the day before. But I forgot everything other than how beautiful the color topaz was, and Edward had to give me a gentle nudge to get me started. As we walked through the crowd rice landed all over us and I laughed picturing the look on Alice's face that people were messing up her decorations. Everyone was applauding and waving, the orchestra was playing, it was the happiest moment of my life. Except.

Except…

Except for the howling sound I thought I heard far off in the distance.

Otherwise it was perfect.

_A/N: I don't own the Khalil Gibran parts either, but I love the The Prophet._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

**Chapter 2:**

The Cullen's massive foyer was where the reception was held. As we got to the doors Edward reached down and lifted me off my feet and said, "Welcome home," as he carried me through the door. What self-restraint I had was gone and I started blubbering like a mad woman.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong my princess?" asked Edward.

"Nothing is wrong," I cried. "It's perfect."

"They're tears of happiness you goof," said Alice hitting Edward on the back as she walked in behind us with the rest of the wedding party. She handed me a tissue, "I had a feeling you would need this, there's some stuffed in the pockets of Edwards tux as well."

While the rest of the guests stayed out front enjoying the open bar, the wedding party was supposed to assemble inside and then go out back for photos. The next person in after Alice was Jasper, followed by Rosalie and Emmet, my mother and father and then Carisle and Esme. Angela was talking to her boyfriend Ben and would be in a second.

Edward put me down and I ran over to Alice. "Thank you, it's amazing, you were right."

"I know," she said. "And you're welcome."

Jasper was standing next to her and threw I myself into his arms, I felt him tense. Jasper still kept his distance from me after the incident at my birthday. "Jasper, I love you and I want you to promise you will never feel bad about what happened again, the story has a happy ending."

He smiled, "Bella, I have been to many weddings, but I have never felt anything like I am feeling from you right now. I wish it would never end."

As soon as he released me I felt my feet leave the ground and found myself caught in one of Emmett's bear hugs. "My little sister!" he yelled.

"Not for long if you don't put me down," I forced out with what little oxygen I still had. "Can't breathe!" He placed me on my feet and I gasped for a second. I looked up at Emmet who had a big goofy grin on his face.

"My big brother," I yelled and hugged him back. "And thank you for doing such an amazing job on the ceremony."

"I had you nervous didn't I?" he said very proud of himself.

I was a little scared for what was going to come next, I knew Rosalie was there, and she had been trying to be nicer, but of all the Cullen's she was the one I felt the least close to.

"Bella," she said looking down at me. I was awed by her beauty. "You are more beautiful than any bride ever, including me" She whispered that last part. "And I am so happy you are part of our family, I know I haven't always been the nicest, but I love you for you, and not just the joy you brought my brother."

"Thank you Rosalie, I love you too," and we hugged.

"Does a mother get a chance to hug her daughter on her wedding day?" said Renée dragging Charlie over.

"Mom," I said tears starting up again.

"Let me look at you again, Bells," said Charlie. "More beautiful than I could…" and he choked up.

"Bella, when you moved to Forks I never would have dreamed you would be this happy. Where is that gorgeous husband of yours?" she said looking around.

"Right here…" said Edward gliding over with the effortless ease that only he can muster. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head and I felt even better than I had before.

"Edward, Charlie and I have something to say to you." Renée said. "We have never seen our daughter so happy, and for that we thank you. And…" she looked at Charlie to prompt him. Together they said, "Welcome to the family son."

"Sorry Bells, it was your mothers idea." My father grumbled while Edward hugged my mother and than my dad.

"It's my pleasure," Edward said. "I think they are about to start the photos so lets head to the back before Alice starts yelling that we are messing up her schedule."

"Not so fast," said Esme. "We want our moment with the bride and groom first. Bella you are stunning. And Edward, you make my heart melt every day but today…"

Carlisle shook Edwards hand and said, "This is the proudest I have ever been of you my son." Then turned to me. "And Bella, I have considered you part of the family for a while now, but now it's official. I hope I am the first to say, welcome to the family Isabella Marie Cullen."

If Edward hadn't been standing there I would have collapsed on the floor. He caught me and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… it's real, it's really real." I muttered. "Bella Cullen… me…" I twisted my body enough so that Edward set me down, and when he did I jumped at Carlisle, "Thank you, Dad."

"It's a good thing you're a surgeon," Charlie said. "Save some money on Bella's hospital bills."

"Dad," I said blushing.

"Picture time," yelled Alice. "Let's move it to the back folks."

We all walked to the backyard where the poor photographer was trying to get everything done as quickly as possible to keep Alice happy. Angela came over and told me I looked beautiful and I thanked her for being in my wedding.

The photos took no time at all and before too long we were being herded into the kitchen. The party had moved into the foyer and everyone was seated at the tables so they could announce the wedding party. Everyone went out until it was just Edward and I in the kitchen, alone for the first time since we said the day before. I gazed up at his perfect face, held on to his perfect arm and waited to for the MC to announce.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am honored to introduce Edward and Isabella Cullen"

We walked through the doors and on to the dance floor that had been set up.

"And now the happy couple we will have there first dance as husband and wife."

Edward and I walked to the center of the dance floor. I was leaning in to him so hard I would have crushed if he weren't indestructible.

He whispered in my ear, "Just like that night at the prom…" and the music started. Claire De Lune by Debussy. Edward led me around the floor and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Eventually both our parents joined in as well, but I barely noticed. Edward always wondered if vampires could go to heaven. I knew the answer before, but now I was sure. I was in heaven, and Edward was right there with me. Question answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not any of it. Would like to.

**Chapter 3:**

When the wedding ended I was exhausted. My parents were the last to leave and when I shut the door and waved them goodbye I turned around and saw the mess that had been created. I guess that would be tomorrows project. Tonight, I had other business to attend to.

The rest of my new family was going out for the night, hunting maybe, I didn't ask. Alice told me not to worry about the mess and she would see us tomorrow. The door shut and Edward said, "Hello my beautiful wife."

"Hello my gorgeous husband."

"If I am correct, we have some unfinished business to attend to…"

"Two pieces of unfinished business," I reminded him. "But only one will we deal with tonight."

Edward scooped me up in his arms and moved with vampire speed to the bedroom. When he opened the door he chuckled. Alice had struck again; the floor and the bed were covered in rose petals.

Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss that left me breathless. I pulled away before I passed out. "Bella, are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked.

"Don't you dare try and back out on me now Edward…"

"I'm not, I just don't want to hurt you, you are precious to me."

"You could never hurt me… Please put me down. I need to a human moment before we begin." He placed me on the ground and I coyly blew him a kiss as I walked into the bathroom. Inside I undid my dress and stepped out of it. I slid it on a hanger and hung it up so Alice wouldn't get upset. I had on the lingerie she had helped me pick out and I grabbed the silk robe she placed there earlier in the day. I put it on, turned off the light and took a deep breath. I opened the door to see my personal Greek good lying on the bed, he had taken off his tuxedo jacket and was looking as cool as James Dean. I gasped and so did he when he saw me, which made me feel better.

"Bella, let me steady myself before you take off that robe…. Ok… I'm ready I hope." I let the belt fall and the robe opened up. Edward tensed and I walked over and slid next to him in bed. "Bella, I make no promises, other than we will try, if I run out of the room don't take it personally… it's because…"

"Edward, shut up and kiss me you gorgeous fool."

The next morning Edward woke me by bringing me breakfast in bed. I had no idea what time we stopped or when I feel asleep, but seeing him reminded me of what an incredible day and night it was.

"Morning precious," he said when he saw me stirring.

"Is it still?" I asked?

"Barely, for another few minutes. And we have brunch with our families at 2:00 so I figured you should start waking up soon." He slid a strawberry covered in sugar in my mouth.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day, now that we know you can control yourself that is…"

"There will be plenty of time for that later and for the rest of our lives, and if I remember correctly, which I do, this brunch was your idea." Edward said dipping another strawberry in sugar.

"Stupid brunch idea… Can you say it again?" I said getting excited.

"I love you forever Mrs. Edward Cullen." I had made Edward say that all night. Sometime he varied it by calling me Bella Cullen, or referring to himself as Mr. Isabella Cullen.

"Again!" I yelled like a little kid.

This went on for a few minutes until Edward reminded me of brunch so I jumped in the shower to get ready. I let the warm run over my body and felt a joy I didn't know anyone could feel. I would have taken a longer shower but I was so desperate to get back to Edward. Alice and Rosalie and I had picked out outfits for the brunch, which was good cause I didn't think I could think clearly right now.

The brunch was in Port Angeles, at my favorite Italian restaurant. Charlie had insisted on paying for it because he didn't pay for the wedding, the Cullen's refused to allow him, Carlisle said he knew Alice would go out of control and Charlie shouldn't be responsible for the damage she caused.

Usually we would not have had enough time to make it to Port Angeles but Edward was driving so we were fine. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward still lying on the bed, but he had changed.

"You look nice," I said.

"Only nice?" he asked pretending he was hurt.

"Sorry, you like stunningly perfect. Hey wait a second. You were supposed to tell me I look good!" I whined.

"I can't do that." Said Edward.

"Should I change?" I asked getting worried, Alice had picked this out but maybe it wasn't right for brunch in Edward's opinion.

"No you silly Bella," Edward laughed. "I can't tell you look good because you look so much more than good, in fact I don't think there are words to describe how incredible you look." I blushed so red I looked like the strawberry he had fed me earlier. "Are you ready my love?" he asked.

"Yes but do you think we have time to get Alice a gift, as a thank you. I know I was a little tough sometimes and she did such an incredible job, and I think it would be nice."

"We can get one after, I am sure Alice will tell at brunch what she would like, since she already knows we are getting her one."

When Edward and I got to the stairs I almost fell and Edward had to catch me. "Edward, when, how?" The entire house was spotless. Everything from the party was gone other than a table full of gifts.

"They all came back around six and cleaned, they did it quietly so they wouldn't wake you," Edward explained. I shook my head in disbelief for what seemed like the millionth time.

The ride to Port Angeles was short, but sweet. I wondered when Edward would tire of me yelling 'say it again' but he seemed to have fun playing along.

Everyone was there when we arrived, and the meal was good, better than I expected. Renée and Phil were fascinated by how close we all seemed, and Charlie's toast made me cry.

Rene kept asking where we were going to go for our honeymoon. As part of our cover story I told her we were going on our honeymoon during our winter break from college. I know I couldn't come home since I would be a newborn and I should be kept away from humans for the first year. Edward had suggested Hawaii to her but Renée kept throwing new ideas at us like Bangkok and Australia.

Phil was discussing baseball with Jasper and Emmet, he was so happy when he heard the Cullen's played baseball. He tried to convince everyone we should play later today but luckily Renée told him that wasn't possible as they had to hit the road after the meal.

Charlie loved Alice, so she kept him entertained the whole meal and he and Carlisle swapped stories about patients that Charlie had to bring in for Carlisle to fix up. Esme looked like she could explode from happiness and I could hear her and Rosalie discussing renovating parts of the house for me.

I looked over the table and started to cry, again. Edward asked me what was wrong and I told him we would talk about it later. But this was something he couldn't fix. I knew that this was the only time my families would be together like this. And who knew if I would ever see Renée and Charlie again. I was still sure in my decision to become like Edward, but my joy was tempered by the sadness I felt.

At the end of the meal I hugged Renée and Phil goodbye and watched them drive off. Jasper could sense I was losing it so he sent some calming feelings my way. I thanked him when Charlie couldn't see.

"Well Bells," Charlie said giving me a hug. "I have to say it again, the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. I'm proud of you." He hugged me again. "Edward, take care of my little girl, she's precious to me." He said shaking Edwards's hand.

"I will, she's precious to me as well. I will never let anything happen to her." And with the sincerity in his voice there was no way Charlie couldn't believe him.

"Bella, would you like and escort home" Charlie said motioning towards his police cruiser. "I'll do the lights and everything for you if you want." I wasn't sure what to say; I knew he thought it was nice offer.

"Actually," Alice piped in, "Edward and Bella were taking me to a store over there to get me a thank you gift for all the hard work I did."

"Well you tell me if that gift isn't good enough and I'll make sure they make it right, that was one heck of a party you organized." Charlie said to Alice. "And you, remember your promise, dinner with me a few times before you leave for school." She bounced up in down in excitement.

"I love you Dad," was all I could say and I hugged him with all my might.

"Okay then, well I am off, if I'm lucky, I will catch the end of the game." My father walked to the cruiser and drove away while Edward wiped the tears from my face.

"Alice, what are we surprising you with by the way?" I mumbled as everyone headed off to their cars and told us we would see them later.

"Well it's not much, not like a certain yellow Porsche you bought me, I should be buying you a gift for letting me plan the wedding, I mean on top of the gift that is on the table which Edward you should open cause it's fragile and I have already seen what Bella will do to it if she attempts to get the ribbons off. But I was thinking the stereo for sale in that store, the one in the window would look great in my room."

"You mean our room," said Jasper who was apparently joining us.

"What do you think Bella, is a stereo the right gift?" Edward asked me.

"If that's what Alice wasn't it is." I replied.

Alice started bouncing up and down and we all walked across the street to Stereo World.

A few thousand dollars later we all climbed into the Volvo and headed back to the Cullen's, I mean my new home.

"Bella," said Jasper from the back seat. "Your mother, father and Phil seem very nice."

"They are, my mom is a bit wacky as you saw, but they are nice."

Edward was laughing in the drivers seat. "What's so funny," I asked hurt that he was making fun of my family.

"You should have heard Phil's thoughts when were discussing baseball. He was so disappointed that he didn't get to play ball with us. He was looking forward to showing us how talented he was and most importantly… his speed." Both Jasper and Edward cracked up.

"Edward, that's not nice," I said smacking him on the shoulder and hurting my hand in the process.

"Jasper, I didn't see this happening yet, first fight as a married couple, let's watch," said Alice and they both leaned forward in the backseat to pretend they were getting a closer look.

"We're are not fighting." I said. "Edward tell your sister we are not fighting."

Edward sounding like a robot said, "We are not fighting."

"Watch this Alice, I taught Edward a new trick last night," I said proudly.

"From what I saw you taught him more than one," Alice snickered.

"Alice!" I yelled blushing and hiding my face.

"Don't hide your face my love," said Edward. "Alice say you're sorry."

"Sorry Bella," said Alice like a robot imitating Edward. "What is the trick you taught him?"

"Edward," I said slowly, "Say it again" I yelled.

"I love you for eternity, Mrs. Isabella Cullen," Edward said proudly.

"Again!" I yelled!

"I love you for eternity Bella Cullen wife of Edward Cullen,"

"Good Bella, tonight you can teach him to fetch and roll over," Alice joked.

Jasper said something but I was lost in my own thoughts for a second. "Edward, I know this is going to sound odd, but I always imagined when I was married I would have a family dog, can we do that or…" I paused.

"Bella, I have never had dog before," said Edward.

"I know a dog that would love to live you with Bella," said Alice, feeling very wiseass today.

"You do?" I asked confused.

"Yeah he's a real mutt," she said hardly able to contain her laughter.

"Stop it Alice or that stereo goes right back to the store," Edward said with a growl.

"And it even has a name already," said Alice, and Jasper started to laugh despite himself/

I looked at Edward confused. I could see he was getting mad and I didn't want him too.

"Okay no dog," I said hoping to end what ever was going on. "Maybe a cat?"

Jasper exploded with laughter and Edward chuckled as well. "I am sorry my love, but you just reminded us all of one of Emmett's stupider ideas."

"Ok please explain," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Or else I am returning to Charlie's."

I felt a calming wave come over me and glared back at Jasper.

"Bella, love, Emmet once wanted to breed cats in the house, he said it would be for when he needed a snack. He called them 'juice boxes on paws.' Of course Esme would never let him do it but he thought it was brilliant and went on about it for months, he even had a marketing campaign he came up with to try and convince us, he made posters and wrote a theme song."

"That's sick," I said trying not to laugh at Emmet and his craziness. "And the dog?" I spit out, "What was so funny about that?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I was making a Jacob joke, you know how…"

"Stop, that's mean Alice. I am disappointed in you. Maybe you won't get to plan Edward and my next wedding…"

"NOOOOOOO…." She yelled so loud I had to cover my ears. "I already have plans and a hall reserved. And Bella you will look so good in the dress I have picked out."

"Okay well since I am officially a Cullen now can I make one request. Please, let's not discuss Jacob in any way unless it's an emergency."

"That seems fair," said Edward reaching over to hold my hand.

"And I won't bring up a pet cat around Emmet, which I think it best for all our sakes, especially the feline population of Forks, but that idea is gross." I pictured the kitten we had when I was young and how much I loved it, he disappeared one night, which I always guessed was thanks to Renée doing something wrong. But maybe some stupid vampire needed a snack…

We were at the Cullen house and I could see Emmet and everyone waiting out on front for us. As soon as the car stopped I walked over to Emmet who had his arms out to give me a hug. But a second before he could give me one of his big bear like embraces I kicked him in the shin. Unfortunately it hurt me more than him. I started hopping up and down in pain and Emmet looked at Edward confused.

"I told her about your kitty cat juice box plan," Edward explained and all of them started cracking up, egged on by my complaining about my aching foot. Of course I eventually fell on my behind, which only made everyone laugh harder. Emmet scooped me up and lifted me in his arms.

"The only snack I need is right here, it's a new snack brand, little sister I call it" he joked. And I looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry for kicking you," I muttered.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your foot." He walked over to Edward and placed me in his arms. As he did he said to Edward, "Having her here full time, is the best thing that has happened to this family since Alice and Jasper joined."

And when he said that, I felt for the first time, like I really was a Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nada.

_Chapter 4:_

Edward and I spent another amazing evening together, I even wore one of the less risqué outfits Alice bought, at Edwards request.

I awoke to see my gorgeous husband watching me from across the room. He looked the Thinker, the Rodin sculpture, as he sat there leaning his chin on his hand.

"Morning my love" he said when he saw me stir.

"Hi," I yawned still sleepy. The 'I' part wasn't even out by the time Edward was back in bed holding me.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"You tell me. What did I say this time?"

He chuckled, "Not much, a lot of 'I dos' and some 'Mrs. Edward Cullen's,' nothing that should make you blush."

"Good, erm… I need a human minute, be right back." I reluctantly left his arms and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, put on the clothes I brought in with me. As soon as I was done I ran back and jumped in the air and landed in the bed bouncing Edward up and down.

"Welcome back," he said and his lips met mine. Like usual he pulled away too soon for me. "Are you looking forward to baseball tonight?"

"As long as you are playing I am. Did everyone really like their gift?" As gifts for the wedding party, I bought all the Cullens, and that included me, authentic baseball shirts that said Team Cullen on the front with their names on the back. I also got brand new equipment, well bats, balls and bases, they don't use gloves. And so there would be no more fighting I got a small scoreboard that Esme and I could write on so no one could try and cheat anymore.

"Silly Bella, of course they did. Rose addled jewels to her name last night and Alice sewed her shirt to be more feminine shaped. Jazz has to wash his already; he went outside playing in it last night. And Emmet, well... I guess you should see this for yourself. It's kind of terrifying."

Edward got up and walked to the bedroom door, opened it and shoved his hand out. When he returned he was holding a life-size poster of Emmet in his new Team Cullen baseball shirt, hat and baseball pants, with a super imposed baseball stadium behind him. It looked something you could buy in a store of a real professional player and somehow he already had it framed. "He also has baseball cards with the same picture on them, he left an autographed one on the table for you. This particular atrocity is for our room, I felt the best place for it would be the closet, you?"

I was laughing so hard I couldn't speak, but I blurted out to Edward not to put it in the closet yet, I thought it deserved to be on the wall for at least a little while. Edward moaned his disapproval but relented and hung it on the wall so he couldn't see it from bed.

"And now you should eat my love," he said.

"Okie," I mumbled and followed him to the kitchen. I saw Emmett's card on the table and laughed reading all his made up statistics on the back while Edward made me eggs.

"Where is everyone," I asked between bites a few minutes later.

"Carlisle and Esme are in their room, the others will be back in any minute, in fact I hear them walking up the road now. They went to return some wedding stuff and pick up some things in town."

As he spoke the front door opened and I heard a lot of noisy chatter.

"Bells did you find my baseball card?" Emmet yelled.

"I did, it's right here. I love it."

He burst in the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "There's more if you want, no charge for my little sis." He said as he messed up my hair with his hand.

"Emmet quit bothering Bella and help me in the garage," yelled Rosalie.

"Gotta go," he said and was out the door.

I just shook my head and continued eating.

As the last forkful hit my mouth I heard the doorbell ring, which was weird since the doorbell here never rang.

It got even weirder cause Edward stiffened and he started speaking so fast I couldn't understand. Of course everyone else could hear him and understand what he was saying.

"Bella, please try to stay calm." He pleaded. "We have some uninvited guests."

After Edward composed himself he took off the apron he was wearing while playing master chef. "Bella, please stay here, let me see what's going on," Edward said as he walked out the kitchen door.

I could hear Carlise and Esme talking to someone in the foyer and I guessed the rest of the family would soon join them. I sat at the table drinking some orange juice and wondering what the problem could be. My mind was racing with ideas and I had a vision of vampires who didn't follow the Cullen's dietary rules, which made me shudder.

The kitchen door opened and Edward walked in followed by Esme and Carlisle who was speaking, "I think she should be included in this discussion as well as the rest of my family." He entered the kitchen followed by the last two people I expected to see, Billly Black and Sam Uley. I swallowed the orange juice in my mouth with a gulp. The rest of the Cullen's came in after.

"Hello Bella," said Billy. "Congratulations on your nuptials."

"Thank you," I replied tentatively. Charlie wanted Billy at the wedding but Billy claimed he would be out of town at a family event that he couldn't get out of. I knew that was a lie.

Within a minute everyone was sitting around the kitchen table and Carlisle spoke as Edward pulled me close and put his arm around my back. When Edward was this overprotective that could only mean trouble.

"I contacted Sam last week to discuss the treaty, at least as it applies to Bella." Carlise explained. "He and Billy came here today to talk about it with us. I understand from what you told me at the door that you discussed this amongst the pack, what are your feelings?"

Sam cleared his throat. "I would like to start by saying that we all recognize that you, Carlisle, have been an asset to not just the citizens of Forks but also to the people of La Push. We all realize that your family is not like the others of your kind. However, your presence in this area has affected all of us, and some are not as happy to have become what we are as others." He paused. "With that said, it is our decision that we are not willing to change those terms of the treaty as they are the most important part of the agreement."

Carlisle sighed and Edward held me a little tighter. "I am sorry you feel that way," Carlisle said. "Would it make a difference if we agreed to move away from Forks, thereby allowing you all to resume your normal lives."

"No, the treaty has no territorial bounds." Sam muttered.

"And there is something else you are not saying isn't there?" Edward snapped.

A long slow breath left Sam's lips. "Yes, we are also of the opinion that should you try to circumvent the treaty by having someone outside your family, another of your kind I should say, change Bella that would be a violation of the treaty as well as the action would be instigated by your family."

"An interesting interpretation" scoffed Edward.

This scene seemed oddly familiar to me, and I was reminded of the message Jacob delivered at the prom and his reluctance to tell me all of it without prodding. That's when it hit me.

"This is all your doing, isn't Billy?" I demanded. Everyone's head shot in my direction. "This is just like all your other warnings. And every time I have been clear, it's none of your business." I knew Esme would be mad at me for using that tone but I didn't care.

"Bella, this has nothing to do with me," said Billy but he didn't look me in the eyes as he said that.

Jasper jumped in to try and redirect the conversation, "The treaty does not deal with a situation in which the human wishes to be changed. From a legal standpoint that is a different circumstance, and as Bella is clearly willing, I don't think the treaty applies."

"We discussed that as well, it is however against the spirit of the treaty in our opinion and therefore still a violation." Sam said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Bella, we are looking out for you best interest." Billy said warmly.

"Isabella to you... And… how dare you! You don't know what is in my best interest" Jasper was trying to send some calming waves at me and I shot him an evil look.

"Bella, we are trying to save your life." He said pleadingly.

"That's funny, they all look alive to me, they are all talking, breathing and laughing, at least they were before you got here." I said motioning towards the rest of the Cullen's.

"Bella..." Carlisle said looking at me and asking me to calm down with his eyes, "Is part of this family now. We are willing to negotiate with you to a degree, but we have our own considerations we must take into account. Sam, as the leader of the pack, is there any room for negotiation on your side?"

"I am afraid not. It's not even a matter of debate… And I am no longer the leader."

"Who is then?" asked a shocked Carlisle

Everyone was silent. "Jacob Black is the leader of the pack. He returned two days ago and claimed his position" said Sam quietly.

"So this is all Jacob's doing?" I spit out.

"It is the position of Jacob, err ahh, the pack, that we are trying to save your life." Sam said.

"Well you tell Jacob, err ahh the pack," I said sarcastically, "to butt out. Jacob and I never would have even become friends if Edward hadn't saved my life over and over. And Jacob… Jacob didn't imprint on me even though he tried, his own body knows we aren't right for each other so tell him to leave me alone." I crossed my arms in front of my chest to add emphasis.

Billy finally stood up for Jacob, he had enough, Jacob was his son after all. "Bella, everyone here cares about you, you are young, you don't know what you are talking about."

I stood up as well. "I think I do. It is your opinion that I would be better six feet under than a vampire, in your twisted world it would be preferable for me to go upstairs and hang myself rather than allow the man I love and married to bite me so we can spend eternity together. You would rather people like Carlisle, who has helped thousands of people who otherwise would have died in a hospital, never existed. Your own stupid bias's have made you incapable of seeing all the good in them, your, blinded by your racism, which is sadly pathetic seeing as how your own people suffered from the worst type of racism for centuries. You look at them and see vampires; I look at them and see the nicest, kindest most wonderful family I have ever met. And I will tell you this, if every father and mother were half as good as Carlisle and Esme the world would be a much better place." Everyone was staring at me with their mouth wide open.

Sam stood up now, "Isabella, I don't disagree with much of what you said, but we have made the position of the pack clear. I can only say we will meet again and discuss your positions."

"Thank you," I said sitting back down.

Jasper and Emmet stood up and walked Billy and Sam to the door with Carlisle. As soon as they were out of the kitchen Edward grabbed me in his arms and kissed me wildly.

"Not that I am complaining..." I said gasping for air, "But what's that for?"

"For being the most incredible creature the world has ever known." He said dazzling me.

"Edward, I told you, law school for her, she would make a great attorney, I see it in her future." Alice said bouncing over.

Even Rosalie was smiling. "Bella, I think Esme is going to cry actual tears, you better let her hug you soon or she will explode."

I looked up to see Esme standing there with her arms out and Edward put me down so she could put her arms around me. "Bless you my child," she said as she engulfed me in her tender embrace. "Bless you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Someone else owns it, not me.

**Chapter 5:**

I wanted to cry. I was in Edward's and my room, a place where I had been so happy earlier, and now I wanted to cry.

"Why so sad?" Edward asked when he saw me curling into a ball on our bed.

"Why do you think?"

"Well I don't know, that's why I am asking."

"Cause I am cursed. I am damned if I do and damned if I don't."

"Interesting use of the word damned," Edward chuckled.

"Edward stop making light of this. If you change me you start a war, if you don't, the Volturi will kill me. Why is this happening to me? Everyone else who gets married gets a honeymoon, I get threats."

"No one will ever harm you, I promise you that."

"Why is Jacob doing this?"

"Spurned lovers are dangerous... But I am not worried; Carlisle and I were prepared for them to be difficult. Do not worry your pretty little head, in fact you have a more pressing concern."

"I do?" I asked not sure what he was referring to.

"Yes, in the form of your sisters..."

And as he said the words Alice and Rosalie burst in our room with that look in their eyes. The one that told me they were planning a shopping excursion.

"Really, now?" I asked.

"No better time," Alice said. "You need an outfit for baseball tonight."

"Alice, I am just going to sit and watch what does it matter what I wear?"

"Fashion always matters Bella. You have fifteen minutes to be ready." And as fast as they entered they were gone.

"When do we move to the house with privacy," I whined to Edward.

"So you can complain that you miss them and I am boring you..."

"You could never bore me Edward. I could just stare at you all day..."

"Is that all I am to you, a piece of meat?" He said sounding depressed.

"Yes, you are nothing but a hard piece of vampire meat... And you're all mine." I said as I grabbed and kissed with all my might.

"Bella," he said pulling away. "I have something for you that will help with Alice and Rosalie." He got up and walked over to the chest of drawers and grabbed something from the top. It was small and flat.

"What's that, a get of shopping free card?" I asked optimistically.

"Bella, you are so absurd sometimes. But in this case, you are close, it is a card." He was holding it in his hand so I couldn't see. "Before I give it to you, do you remember that I told you when we are married everything that is mine is yours?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well then here you go." His hand glided up to mine and he put something plastic in it.

"Edward, it's a black American Express with my name..." I stammered out. "You have an a black Amex?" I said still stunned.

"Technically now you do too. You also have a Visa, Master Card and Discover all in the name Isabella Cullen." He ran across the room and was back in a second with the cards. "And this is a bank card, the pin number is your birthday."

"Edward thank you but no thank you." I said handing him back the cards. "I didn't marry for your money." He didn't take them.

"I know that silly Bella. However you did marry me without a pre-nup and in the state of Washington you are entitled to half by law, so you sort of have no choice, especially as you are the one who told me your father brought you up to be a law abiding citizen not to mention your credit rating is going through the roof right now." He said that with a grin that he knew he had won.

"Fine, I'll take your stupid cards."

"I would recommend only using the black American Express in rare circumstances as it tends to draw attention." He said handing me cards. I noticed he had signed the back of all of them in my new name in my handwriting. "Also my love," he said and I knew there was more. "In the top drawer I have some extra cash as well as some fake passports and credit cards with aliases for you. Just in case we ever need them. Jaspser's friend in Seattle did the passports so they are perfect. Being a Cullen you never know..."

I walked over to the drawer and looked in. There had to be 50,000 in cash never mind the credit cards and passports and jewelry.

"The only reason I am taking these cards is because they say Isabella Cullen and not because I plan to use them."

"Have a credit cared and not use it, that's against the law as well," said Alice bursting into the room. "And I plan to break a couple of these bad boys in today. Bye Edward, you have had your Bella time for now, be good." And she started to yank me out the door.

"Bye," I managed to get out before Alice started babbling.

"Okay, first stop Port Angeles, then..."

"Then… I thought you wanted to play baseball tonight."

"Yeah but it won't start raining until ten, we have all day and night. And you are wasting valuable shopping time with all your questions."

We were standing in the driveway in front of Alice's yellow Porsche. "We are not going in that!" I said as defiant as I could.

"Yes we are, Rose spent all morning making the backseat comfortable, she'll sit in the back on the way there, you get it on the way back so you can sleep. Speaking of, here comes Rose now, let's get going before Edward comes down to give me a list of things we can't do."

Alice grabbed me and before I knew it I was sitting in the passenger seat and seat belted in. Rose was in the back which looked to be the most comfortable back seat in Porsche history. She had her legs outstretched and looked like she was tanning on the beach. Alice ran at vampire speed to the front and started the car, the tires squealed and we started to fly down the driveway. I looked back to see Edward open the front door just as Alice predicted.

"Don't answer that," she said a second before my cell phone rang.

"But he'll know…" I complained.

"Bella let him sweat a bit, it's good for Edward, not that he can sweat but you know what I mean," said Rosalie from the back. "And he won't be mad at you, he'll blame us like he always does."

"She has so much to learn," said Alice looking back at Rosalie, "I don't know if eternity is enough time to teach this one."

We had already left Forks and Alice was doing 150 mph down some road I didn't recognize. I shivered when I saw the speedometer.

"Well don't look if you don't want to know," Alice said before I could complain.

Edward tried to call once again but Alice grabbed the phone from my hands before I could answer. Stupid vampire speed. I missed him already, but I had to admit I was having fun. We got to Port Angeles in minutes and of course they knew exactly where they wanted to go.

"Bella I plan to hit the limit on a few of our cards today, so lets have fun, but first you need to eat."

"Um, how much is the limit on these cards?" I asked scared to hear what she would say.

Rosalie answered, "The MasterCard and Visa have about 100,000, the Amex is unlimited. And your bank card…"

"Don't tell her," Alice said. "She will find that out after lunch."

We went in to a diner on the main strip. If was funny to watch the wait staff fall all over themselves to help Rosalie and Alice. I barely existed as far as they were concerned, which was ironic cause I was the only one who needed to eat. We took seats near a window away from all the other customers.

When the check came I insisted on paying since I was the only one who ate, I grabbed my Visa and handed it to the waiter who was obviously disappointed he didn't get to find out Rosalie or Alice's name from their card. My cell phone rang and Alice handed it to me, I looked at the number but it wasn't whom I expected.

"Hi Dad," I answered.

"Hi Bells, how's marriage treating you?"

"Amazing. How are you?"

"Good, good. Umm Bells there's some guy who called the house from the bank, says you had a large amount of money transferred into your account and wanted to make sure it wasn't a mistake."

I glared at Alice and Rosalie who were trying to look innocent on the other side of the table.

"Hmm, I have no idea Dad, but I have an idea who might. Do you have the guy at the bank's number?"

"Yeah it's…"

"Dad can you do me a favor, I'm at a restaurant in Port Angeles with Alice and Rosalie, so when we hang up can you call back and leave the number on my voice mail, I will forget it otherwise."

"Sure Bells, is everything ok."

"Yeah it's perfect," The waiter wasn't back with credit card slip for me to sign, but of the corner of my eye out the window I saw inspiration. "I gotta run, I will call you later, don't forget to leave me the message. I love you Dad,"

"Love you too Bells, bye."

He hung up and a few seconds later my phone vibrated again but I ignored it so he could leave the info as I walked out of the restaurant to the bank across the street under the sign that said 24 Hour ATM. I could see Alice and Rosalie laughing hysterically as the waiter brought the credit card receipt over to sign. I walked in the door to and found four empty ATMs, slid my card in the slot and typed in my birth date as Edward had told me, I waited while it whirred and made noise and then saw:

Isabella Cullen:

Available Balance: 2,000,000

I screamed out loud and luckily no one was there to look at me. I started to hit the cancel button so my card would pop out quick.

That's when I heard his voice for the first time in what seemed like ages.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it, do i really have to keep saying this?

**Chapter 6:**

I turned around slowly.

"So I guess the bloodsucker paid you off, I knew there was a reason you married him and not me." I looked over my shoulder. "Hello Bella" Jacob said slowly enunciating each syllable. "What a coincidence running in to you here." And I knew that was a lie.

Part of me wanted to jump up and down and hug him, but this was not my Jacob, I could tell right away by the look on his face. It wasn't warm, it was twisted, maniacal.

"Jacob," I said tentatively.

"I heard you missed me, so I came back. Isn't that what you wanted Sam to tell me?

I didn't say anything, I just stared.

"I had a lot of fun, traveled, met some people, good times, good time." He grabbed my left hand and saw the ring. "Not as good as you it seems. So tell me, why are you still breathing?"

"I just got married Jacob, I wanted to wait until after that."

"It's not because you secretly hoped I would come back at the last second and rescue you? We both know once he gives you the munch of death, I won't want you anymore, well I should say, I don't want you even know."

"Jacob, if you don't love me that's fine. I only want you to be happy…"

"I'm not happy Bella, but I will be. I have a new goal in life."

"That's good," I said thinking that maybe this conversation was taking a turn for the better.

"I think so, I don't know if you will. See Bella, my goal still involves you. I plan to make your life and your little family's as miserable as you made mine. It's a fun goal especially since I learned some new tricks on the road. Wanna know what I learned Bells?" He leaned in close as he said that. His eyebrows flicked up and down. "There's more than one way to kill a vampire." He said ominously.

I took a deep steadying breath. "Are you done Jacob? I will say this once; leave my family and me alone. I know you're hurt, and I am sorry about that, but I never lied to you or misled you. You didn't imprint on me that proves we aren't meant to be together. I do love you Jacob, as a friend, but if you insist on playing this game you will only end up worse off and I only have so much patience."

"Awfully tough talk for you Bell's" Jacob mocked.

"I can back it up though… So it's no empty threat." I said trying to look meaner than my 5' 4" frame would allow.

He stepped to me, and I could see him starting to lose control. "Bella you couldn't hurt me, remember what happened last time you punched me, you broke your hand."

"I don't need to punch you, they will…" And as I said the words Alice and Rosalie grabbed Jacob and jacked him up against one of the ATM machines.

"If you ever, go near my sister again," yelled Rosalie with a fire in her eyes that would have scared a saint, "I will personally tear you limb from limb. Bella may give second chances, but I don't, so consider yourself warned."

Jacob looked scared but quickly regained his composure. "You're not going to do a thing to me here. Too many witnesses, and you've got a secret to keep. I don't have to worry about that, maybe you didn't hear, I'm the boss now. And I don't care about anything but ruining all you lives, especially Bella's. You ruined mine, as they say turnabout's fair play." And he pushed himself down.

"I don't care about witnesses," Alice warned. "But I care about Bella. Jacob, you are messing with the wrong people. If Edward was here right now you'd already…"

"Phht, I'm not scared of Edward or you. Like I told Bella, there's more than one to kill a vampire. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have some errands to run before I decide how exactly I plan to ruin your lives." He pushed them aside and walked to the door with a big grin on his face. Rosalie and Alice growled.

Alice ran over to make sure I was okay; I was swaying back in for the debating whether to run after Jacob and punch him in the head or fall on the ground and cry. Rosalie was smashing the ATMs cameras so there would be no evidence of what just happened. She handed me my bankcard a second a later, it had been beeping in the machine the whole time and I hadn't noticed.

When Alice decided I was mentally stable enough to walk, we left the bank. I could hear Rosalie on the phone with Carlisle behind me.

"Alice," I said. "I don't seem to have good luck here, do you mind if we never go to Port Angeles again?"

She just hugged me in a warm embrace. "I don't know if it's so bad, did you hear what Rosalie just called you, almost seems worth it to me."

And I remembered that Rosalie called me her sister. And that's when the tears hit, but they were tears of joy. I pushed away from Alice and turned around to hug Rose who was talking so fast I couldn't understand. She gave me her usual Rose look, the one that said I am only tolerating you for Edward's sake. But I knew that's wasn't how she felt anymore, and eventually her look melted to a smile, and Rosalie mouthed the words 'I love you too' to me while she listened to Carlisle on the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

On the ride to Seattle Alice tried to convince me that Jacob was just trying to scare me. "If anyone would knew it would be Carlisle or Jasper, and they both say there is only one way to kill a vampire."

"But Jacob's not the type to lie," I retorted.

Rosalie laughed a terrifying laugh. "All men lie. And when it comes to women, men will go to lengths that would scare Satan."

"Ok maybe if I looked like you Rosalie, but not for someone like me."

"You're beautiful Bella, but that's not the point. Passion goes beyond beauty; he's a jilted lover. How many books have been written about the depths people will go to for love."

"And none of those stories have a vampire family to protect the lovers so stop worrying, we need to focus, shopping in less than five minutes." Alice added.

Shopping was exhausting. Alice insisted in buying me a complete outfit to go with my baseball shirt. When I argued that I wasn't playing so it didn't matter, she told me the fact that I wasn't playing made it even more important, since I would be staying still and not moving the whole time.

We also stopped by the Apple store to buy me a new laptop, only the best for me said Alice and Macs are the best. She bought a top of the line 17" laptop and got Ipods for the whole family.

A quick stop at the food court for me and we were back to shopping. By the time we were done I had a whole new wardrobe for Alaska and books for courses I wouldn't even take for over a year.

All of it was to be shipped to the house but the computer, Ipods and outfit for tonight's game, which came with us.

Rosalie had snuck off and bought some outfits for herself and I felt bad imagining the other women in the changing room when they saw her going in to try something on.

I grabbed some coffee as we left and headed to the car. Of course it was valet parked, Alice insisted that her Porsche be babied the whole time.

Even with the coffee I fell asleep in the back on the ride back. I woke up when we slowed down near Forks. The rain was just starting to fall.

As soon as the car stopped Edward was standing on the side. I had to wait for Alice to get out first before I could move.

"Bella," he grabbed me before I was even out of the car. "I'm so sorry my Bella."

"Why," I wondered looking at his gorgeous tortured face.

"Because that mutt threatened you, I should have been there to protect you."

"Protect her," Rosalie asked. "Jacob needed the protection, I thought Bella was going to rip his head off."

"Edward we have to leave in 22 minutes and 18 seconds for baseball and Bella needs to change. So hand her over." Alice had her hands out like she was waiting for a package.

"Please Alice can Edward and I have a few minutes, I won't give you a hard time when you try and get me to wear that outfit..."

"Hmmm... That will save three minutes, okay but only three..."

Before she could finish Edward had run into our room and placed me on the bed. A deep and passionate kiss ended when Edward pulled away so I could breathe.

"So, what did you get in Seattle?" he asked to distract me.

"Computer, clothes, Ipod, who knows. Alice shops too fast for me to keep track. But don't think you're off the hook, I haven't forgotten about your little surprise. However, I will discuss it when we have more than a three minutes, for now I want more kisses from my hunky husband."

This time my kiss was ended by Alice entering the room

"I hand washed everything Bella and ran around the house as fast as I could until it dried. Lets go to my room so we can get ready."

I slumped my shoulders and walked down to Alice's room. She had a complete baseball outfit for me, with pants and socks and cleats. Typical Alice, totally overboard. I didn't complain at all until she took out a black stick.

"Alice I don't need black lines under my eyes, there will be no sun and I am not playing."

"Who cares, it completes the outfit. You will look adorable," she said smearing it on as I tried to squirm away.

"It really does Bella, and since Edward is on the other team I want him as distracted as possible." Rosalie said walking in looking like a pro-baseball model.

"Stop abusing my wife", said Edward fully dressed and ready to play. "You know, after thinking about it, I am not letting Bella out of the house."

At first I thought he meant because of Jacob. But he swooped in and grabbed me in his arms. "She looks so adorable in this outfit I think Rose's plan might work."

"Are we ready to go?" yelled Emmet walking in. "Wow, check out Bells, that's a home run right there." Rosalie smacked him and Edward growled.

"We are ready, the equipment is in the foyer, and everyone is dressed. Who's going in the jeep?" Alice asked.

"Why are we taking the jeep," I wondered. "Won't that take longer?"

"Bella it's either that or Edward carries you." she said.

"I'll close my eyes," I said.

Edward smiled a huge grin as I climbed on his back and off we went. I could tell when we were in the woods by the smell.

"Bella," he said while running. "What inspired this?"

"That's easy, the sooner you start the sooner you finish, and the sooner we get home. And the sooner..."

"Rose was right." He interrupted.

"About what?"

"You are dangerous." He started to laugh.

"According to her I am also pretty AND she called me her sister to Jacob."

"I saw that in her mind when she came home, I thanked her. She told me to shut up."

We were at the field, Edward put me down and Esme soon joined me on the sidelines, as the rest of them got ready to play. Everyone was wearing the shirts and looked so cool. It was the best game of baseball I ever watched.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.

**Chapter 8:**

Edward and I made it back to the house faster than the others. I think he wanted some alone time and I wasn't going to complain.

As we approached the house I could tell something was wrong.

"Edward…" I asked tentatively.

"It stinks around here…" he said under his breath. It was only because I was on his back that I could hear him. He slowed down to a human paced walk and I slid down.

"Jacob was here… but he's gone, the scent isn't strong enough for him to still be here." I could see his eyes scanning everywhere to make sure it was safe.

As we approached the front of the house he moved so that he was in front of me, protecting me from something.

"There's something at the front door, a note I think." We walked slowly; until Edward was close enough to grab it and be back at my side in a second.

_Hello Cullen's,_

_It's your good friend Jake here. _

_How was your baseball game? I hope you had a good time._

_I discussed Isabella's situation further with Sam and I am not changing my decision._

_But just in case you didn't get my message earlier, I had a wonderful vacation and it was very informative. I am sure Isabella relayed this part of my message, but just to be clear:_

_There's more than one way to kill a Vampire._

_XOXO,_

_Jacob_

By the time I finished reading it the rest of the Cullen's had returned and were reading over Edwards shoulder.

"Carlisle, what does he mean by that?" asked Emmet.

Edward was shaking with anger. I was stroking his arm trying to calm him down.

"Who knows, but I am not worried about us, I am worried about Bella. I don't think she should be left alone, I know I sound like Edward now but I don't want him alone with my daughter again... Edward, can you get close enough to hear anything?"

"Not while he is home, if I go to the borderline of the treaty territory it's still too far."

"Then we need to make a plan, Alaska isn't too far for them to travel so I think we will all be joining you when you leave for Alaska, which means Emmet and Rosalie, you need to change your plans to go to Europe."

"No." I said. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. "No, I will not allow Jacob or anyone else to harm any of you or dictate anything we do. I will not be babysat, you all have lives to lead and I want to be a bonus in your life, not a hindrance."

"Bella, you're our sister, we want to help you." said Emmet.

"I am your sister, I want to be a sister, not a pet."

I could see everyone looking at Edward, after all, he was the reason I was being inflicted on them.

"Bella, love. You are not a pet. You are my wife, we all love you and want you safe."

"I will be safe when you change me Edward." I walked away and up to my room and slammed the door. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed. I got voice mail. "Jacob, I don't know who you think you are but never contact me or my family again. If you do, I won't be held responsible for what they do to you."

"Say the word my love, and I will kill him." Edward said walking silently in to our room.

"Stop it. This isn't funny."

"No but when you get mad it's a big turn on..."

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Honesty is the foundation of every relationship love, I am just being honest with you."

I glared daggers, but eventually relaxed. "What are we going to do?" I asked trying to resist his charms.

"Carlisle is on the case, you have nothing to worry about. Well other than the fact that you are in a house with seven vampires."

"That doesn't scare me, I know how to deal with vampires. Throw a little blood around and they lose control."

"You have no idea how right you are..." he said as he grabbed in me in his arms and scooped me up, he started dazzling me in a second. "Breathe Bella."

The next week was odd even for me. There were lots of hushed conversations in Carlisle's office and I only got to be alone when I was in the bathroom. My showers were longer than usual.

A plan was made that we would all go to Alaska and stay with the Denali coven. Edward would change me there. Than we would go to the Cullen house nearby to live. I would start taking courses online in the second semester since it would be too dangerous for me to be around people. I insisted that Rosalie and Emmet go on their planned trip but Rosalie said she had been to Europe many times and didn't like the food. I never thought about the animal life in Europe but decided to look it up online.

There was a lot of activity, packing and hustle. I went with Alice to have dinner with Charlie a few times. He was so excited that his little girl was heading to college; neither he nor Renée had ever gone.

Two days before we were to leave for Alaska we all went out for a late night on the town in Forks. I didn't know if I would ever be back and I was strangely emotional considering I really didn't want to move here in the first place.

We swung by the school, Newton's Outfitters, Charlie's house and some of the other places that had meant something to us. Edward had to tell Emmet to stop pointing out all the places where he and Rosalie had "conjugated the verb" as he liked to call it. I was laughing and blushing so hard when he pointed at the cemetery that Edward thought I was hyperventilating.

We all went to dinner at Charlie's favorite place, and Charlie joined us. It was a nice way to say goodbye. I felt bad that everyone was eating food; I knew they would have to choke it up later.

I gave Charlie a hug goodbye and cried. I told him I loved him and would call once I was settled. I told him how much I loved living with him and thanked him again for letting me. Charlie and I didn't talk about our feelings usually, but I had to this time, I didn't think I would ever see him again.

The ride home was silent; Edward held me in his arms in the backseat and stroked my hair.

It was when we pulled into the driveway that the night took a turn for the worse.

Edward wouldn't let me out of the car and Alice and Jasper who had been in the front didn't move. I could see there was something waiting at the front door, and I didn't need to be a psychic to know who it was from.

Edward and Carlisle approached the front door while Emmet stood next to my car in case anyone came. "Alice?" I asked.

"It's a DVD," she told me. "Made by that moronic mutt. C'mon, we all should watch this."

Once everyone was inside the living room Edward started the DVD player, he immediately raced next to me and held me. This couldn't be good.

The screen went black for a second and then Jacob's face appeared.

"Hello Leeches, and welcome to the first Black Films Production. I found a love for documentaries when I was away, and decided to make my own. I think you will enjoy it. I didn't have a huge budget, but it's amazing what you can do with computers today. I know you don't eat, but some popcorn would be appropriate I think, at least for Bella. This is the world premiere of my movie. As they say in Hollywood, on with show..."

It went black again and a logo came on, it said 'A Black Films Production.' There was a quick montage of famous vampires in history including Bella Lugosi and Tom Cruise. Then it cut to Jacob again walking down a street with the camera following him.

"Vampires, a thing of legend or do they exist? As strange as it may seem, vampires live among us, and this exposé will show you a coven, a coven that had been living in the a dreary little town called Forks."

A title screen appeared: There's More Than One Way to Kill A Vampire.

Over the next fifteen minutes there was lot's of footage of the Cullen's in action. Everything from the baseball game to running in and out of the house at vampire speed to Emmet carrying a piano all by himself to the truck. There was voice over from Jacob explaining all of our powers, and even a shot of the sun sparkling off of Jasper's arm while he was walking in front of the house.

The last shot was of Jacob up in a tree. "I got the idea to make this movie from you, when you smashed the cameras in the bank I had an idea. I went to the spy shop down the block and bought some cameras with a long lens. Here's your house, I am over a mile away and I still get these great images."

Then it cut to Jacob walking again. "There are five copies of this DVD. Sam, Paul and Quill have one each, and they hidden all over the country. You have no chance of getting to them all before tomorrow morning. And why is tomorrow important you ask? Because if you don't sign my new amended treaty," and held up a piece of paper, "I will release this movie to every media outlet I can, and never mind youtube and fun internet sites. See I learned something on my trip, I don't have to kill you. You have your own rules, and if people find out what you are, The Volturi will do it for me. Like I said, there's more than one way to kill a vampire."

The screen went black and Jacob's logo came up again. To add insult to injury he added the MGM logo, but instead of the lion roaring he howled, like a wolf.

Emmet laughed, "That had better production values than I expected."

When the howling ended I got up and walked to the kitchen. I could hear people behind me but they didn't try to stop me. I picked up the phone and dialed. He picked up after one ring.

"Black Film Productions, from documentaries to weddings and bar mitzvahs we are your one stop video shop. Jacob Black here, how can I help you."

"You filthy mongrel..." I said.

"Now, now Bella, that's not like you. It's also not good for your health to be so angry."

"You stupid, stupid moron, do you know what you did tonight."

"Saved your life, amongst other things," he said jovially.

"No you didn't, you just condemned me to death."

"We're all supposed to die, that's the way things should be. Why should you be special?"

"Really Jacob, is that what you want, me to die? Cause my guess is I have about a year left to live. The Volturi want me dead, and oh, by the way, if you release your little film, you'll be next."

"Bring it on, we will snap them like we did that redhead's gang."

"Those were newborns you idiot. The Volturi have gifts that could destroy you in an instant. You just damned your whole tribe to death, cause once they find out you exist, you're all goners."

"Funny Bella, cause I made a cut of that movie where I don't appear, I will just release that one."

"You don't think they will know? That's how dumb you are. Even if we didn't tell them they would find out, they have powers you have no idea about. Bring your treaty over, I'll sign it, it will be signing a warrant for your death and mine."

"Fine with me, I like that, if I can't have you, no one can."

"Some leader you are, you want your whole tribe to die cause your selfish. You want Billy to die cause you have a broken heart. You'll get your way, cause I won't let your harm my family. I don't care anymore if I don't get changed; I care about one thing, protecting them. So you win, I won't change, but at what price? Is Billy's death worth it? Ask yourself that you sick twisted dog."

I hung up the phone. Everyone was looking at me with a shocked. I never heard them walk in the kitchen.

"Bella, you don't think we are worried about that video do you?" Edward said.

"Of course you are," I said my hand still on the phone.

"Bella, do you think this is the first time we have been video taped?" asked Carlisle.

"No one will air it, we have contacts at every network, and it's just a matter of writing a check. Emmet has even been in the National Enquirer before. We can deal with this."

"And no mutt is going to decide for you whether you change or not." said Edward.

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes. I yawned and broke the tension.

"You need to sleep," Alice said. "We will have a plan in the morning."

I wanted to believe them but I didn't. This was checkmate, and Jacob won. I could sacrifice eternal life to end this; after all it was my fault. Jacob was my problem and I had brought it on my family. I had to save them; they would do the same for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I wanted to believe them but I didn't. This was checkmate, and Jacob won. I could sacrifice eternal life to end this; after all it was my fault. Jacob was my problem and I had brought it on my family. I had to save them; they would do the same for me.

Edward carried me to our room and lay me on the bed.

"Edward I need a human moment," I ran in to the bathroom and got ready for bed as quickly as I could. When I was done he was not in the room, but he walked in as soon as I shut the bathroom door. I smiled and walked to our bed.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked.

"We'll be fine, don't worry you pretty little head."

"Edward I was thinking, I would like to see Charlie once more before we go. I probably won't see him again and..."

"I understand, love, we can go tomorrow."

That was not part of my plan, but it would work for now. I knew how Alice's visions worked well enough that I didn't want to make any more decisions. Edward started to hum my lullaby and I was asleep in a few minutes.

I woke up early, and Edward wasn't there. Perfect. I quickly got dressed and walked in to the kitchen were my family was seated exactly as I expected them.

"You're up early," Edward said with a smile.

"I wanted to see Charlie before he left for work." I said as I searched for a pop-tart.

"When ever you are ready I am," he said with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking, you know, it's the last time I will see my Dad, and well I kinda wanted to be alone."

Edward looked at Alice who said it would be ok, and with Alice's vision Carlisle also relented. "Can I take the Volvo," I asked pushing my luck.

"Of course, it's half yours now."

"Cool, I'll take the front half, you can have the back." I put my hand out to ask for the keys.

Edward walked me to the car and was explaining where everything was, until I got annoyed. "I know how to drive a car," I told him. A quick kiss goodbye and I was off. I must have done a good job not deciding how I was going to do this because Alice didn't stop me.

As soon as I pulled in front of the house Charlie was waiting for me. "Hey Bells, this is a nice surprise. What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"I wanted to see you one last time before I left," I said as I walked in the house.

"I need to leave for work in a few, but I can be a little late. You know Bella, I should have been thanking you last night, having you here was great for me as well. I am really glad we got this time together. I feel like a real father now."

"You were always a real father, and more importantly a great Dad."

We hugged for longer than we usually would.

"Thanks Bells," he said releasing me. "It's gonna be a busy day for your old man, I have a million things going and some incident down in La Push I need to call Billy about. Some days it never ends…"

That gave me an idea and would buy me some time. "Dad, can you do me a favor? You just mentioned Billy, and I wanted to say goodbye to him as well but if Jacob answers the phone that could be weird, can you call and if Jacob does answer just ask for Billy."

"Ok Bells, I heard Jake was back. Billy said he had a great vacation, some school trip, wish your school had that program, would have been good for you to see the country." He was dialing as he spoke.

"Billy, hey how are you. Someone wants to speak to you."

I grabbed the phone. "Hi Billy, it's Bella. Yeah I am at Charlie's saying goodbye and I wanted to say goodbye to you as well." Charlie walked upstairs to finish getting ready. When I heard he door creak I knew he couldn't hear me. "Charlie's upstairs, you and Jake have 15 minutes to get here, and I will sign your stupid treaty, I am not signing for the rest of my family, just me, which is what he wants anyway. You and Jake, I expect both of you, and no one else. Any longer than 15 and they will know and be here." And I didn't need to explain who they were. I didn't want to be alone with Jacob, and part of me hoped Billy could talk some sense in to him, but that seemed like a long shot.

Charlie came back down and grabbed his gun from the coat rack. "Bells, I should go. Will you call me as soon as you get to Alaska."

"Of course Dad, and you have my cell phone number, so you can call me anytime as well." I knew he never would unless it was an emergency. But at least he knew he could. "I am going to get a few last things from my room, so I will lock up."

One last quick hug and he was out the door.

I tapped my hand on the kitchen table as I waited for Jacob and Billy to arrive. I hoped I had enough time before Alice figured out what was happening. I knew it wasn't a perfect plan, but I had to save my family and that's all that mattered to me. I also didn't want all the people like Sam and Emily who were so kind to me to suffer, they didn't deserve to die because of me.

I heard Jacob and Billy pull in to the driveway and so I opened the front door. Jacob had to assist Billy getting out of the car and wheel him in. Jacob looked jubilant, like he just won the lottery.

"Hello Bella?" he said grinning

"Isabella to you. Only my friends can call me Bella."

"Don't be that way Bella, I'm the best friend you have."

"Jacob if you don't stop acting so smarmy this deal is off, and I won't care what happens to you or anyone else in La Push."

"What does she mean by that Jacob?" asked Billy. We moved in to the kitchen and everyone sat around the table.

"Nothing, she's just trying to talk tough. Bella's found a new spine..."

"I am not trying to talk tough, I am trying to save a lot of people's lives, especially yours Billy. Jacob's I don't care so much about at this point." I said with venom dripping from my mouth.

"I don't understand," said Billy.

"Don't worry about it Dad, in fact, as the leader of the La Push tribe I order you not to worry about it." Billy was furious but said nothing. "Now for the treaty, I will make it simple, you sign saying you wont be changed and that will do for now. We can discuss further details in the future."

"No, this ends today one way or another. I am sick of you Jacob and your jealous pathetic ways. You agree to leave me and my family alone forever, and agree to destroy all copies of your stupid movie, than and only then will I sign anything."

"Sure, sure. And what happens when the Volturi come Bella, you think I am that stupid. They will just change you."

"No, they will kill me. That's the deal we have, I change or I die. But I don't care, and the other people in La Push shouldn't suffer because you're a megalomaniac."

"Big word, for a small girl. Doesn't change a thing."

"What movie are talking about Bella," asked Billy.

"I told you not to worry about it." Jacob said cutting Billy off.

"You may be the leader of the pack, but I am still your father, and as your father I demand you show me respect." I had never heard Billy speak to Jacob that way.

Jacob relaxed a bit. "I will explain it all once Bella signs this agreement."

"A piece of paper will not stop a girl in love from doing what she wants, just look at Charlie and Renée, they said till death to you part, yet she left him. Bella is a smart girl, this paper is useless unless she agrees with her heart, which we know she doesn't," Billy replied.

"You're wrong, with all my heart I want to protect my family, unlike Jacob." I said staring straight at Jacob.

"What are you trying to say, Bella?" asked Billy again.

"Well, Jacob made a video of the rest of my family, I am surprised he didn't show you it. He threatened to expose them..." Jacob was trying to stop me from talking but I just kept going. "Jacob, I don't care if you are the leader of your tribe, you're can't stop me from speaking my mind, you have no authority over me."

"Jacob you made a video of the vampires," Billy said concern etched across his face.

"Yup, see if I expose them, the Volturi will kill them. If they die than this plague that we suffer from, this werewolf nightmare, will end and we will go back to normal lives." Jacob was grinning proudly.

"Not if there are other Vampires in the world, this Volturi will still exist."

"Duh Dad, they are in Italy, they don't care about us."

"They will when they find out about you." I informed him.

"Ahh but you leeches won't say anything, it says that in the agreement right here." And he pointed to a line on the paper.

"And what about other vampires, the red head was not part of Bella's family." Billy said looking at Jacob.

"The other vampires have never been a problem before, it's only been this coven for the past 80 years causing all the trouble. If they leave we win, if they die we win."

"No one win's when people die this way Jacob." Billy said dramatically.

"And I told you Jacob, I am only signing for me, I don't represent anyone else. I can't control what the rest of my family does our says, especially after the Volturi kill me."

"Bella, why do you keep saying the Volturi will kill you?" Billy asked.

"Shut up Dad, Bella sign this now." Jacob was starting to get angry.

"I can't sign it until you take out the part about the rest of them, this deal is between you and me, that's it..." Jacob started to get frustrated, he scratched out the part saying the Cullen's wouldn't tell the Volturi about the werewolves. While he was doing that I said to Billy, "The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world, they have one major rule, no human can know about vampires, if you expose them you die. When I supposedly went to LA last year I really went to Italy to save Edward, they were going to kill him, because he thought I was dead, long story. Anyway they let me leave Italy only because Edward and Alice promised them they would change me. But once they find out they haven't, they will kill me. And if they find out about you, well, they won't be happy knowing there are werewolves, that's something they will want to rectify immediately. And no, you have no chance in a fight against them, they are more powerful than you imagine."

"And you are willing to die for them," Billy didn't say their name, but I knew who he meant.

"Of course."

"Touching, very touching, but I can imagine you're bloodsucking friends will be here soon, I know the midget goes all cloudy once we show up, so they will be on there way and they won't let you sign this, so selfish they are. So sign this before I have to snap some vampire necks."

Billy rolled his chair to face his son. "Jacob, Bella and her family are not the selfish ones here. You are, and I, for the first time in my life, am ashamed to admit that I am your father."

"Shut up, Shut up Shut up, I am the leader and I am doing what is best." Jacob was starting to shake, I could see he was fighting not to phase.

"A true leader does what is best for the tribe, and not what is best for himself." Billy chided him.

"I'll do what I want, Bella sign this now!"

"Don't yell at me Jacob Black, I won't be spoken to that way by anyone!"

"Jacob, when we return to La Push, the council will meet to discuss your actions, regardless of which, you are no longer welcome in my home."

"Sign this paper Bella now, or I'll... I'll"

"You'll do what, don't you get it Jacob, you can't hurt me. It would hurt me more to not protect my family, all you have done is help me prove to them that I am worthy of their love and that I made the right choice when I chose Edward."

It all happened in a split second. Jacob snapped, he could no longer control himself and his transformation caused all his clothes to rip. The table flew back when his arm smashed into it, hitting Billy in the chest and causing his wheelchair to roll and split his head open against the wall.

I ran over to Billy to make sure he was ok. I could smell blood immediately.

"Jacob, what have you done!" I screamed.

"Bella call Dr. Cullen, please..." Billy gasped. I tried to get to the phone but Jacob blocked me.

"Really, you're going to let your own father die, you're sick."

"Jacob please," moaned Billy.

I knew Edward must be close because I could see Jacob start sniffing the air. I grabbed a towel from the sink and ran over to Billy and placed it on his head, where the blood was coming from, the smell was turning my stomach but I refused to pass out. I didn't know what I was doing but I had watched enough TV shows to know that I needed to try and stop the blood flow.

"Billy, Edward will be here soon, he's been to medical school..."

I heard a crash as the front door went flying off the hinges. Emmet and Edward came bursting through the door.

"Edward, Billy's been hurt, please we need to get him to Carlisle." I yelled.

Emmet grabbed the phone on the wall and started to dial the house while Edward went to look at Billy. Jacob, the wolf Jacob, the one I had liked so much, was standing in the corner. He was starting to shake, but not because he was phasing, because he upset.

"He's lost some blood, he'll need some stitches and he probably has a concussion, he needs to see a doctor, we have to get him to a hospital, there may be some broken ribs as well." Edward said to Emmet who repeated this to Carlisle so fast I couldn't understand.

"We will take my car and Carlisle will meet us, Emmet will stay with you. Alice is coming to clean this mess and then you can meet us at the hospital."

Edward grabbed Billy in his arms carefully and ran to his car. Jacob just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"Either you go with Edward or I suggest you leave this house now," Emmet said with his muscles rippling, even I was scared. "I don't have the patience that Edward does...

Jacob walked toward the door, in werewolf form. I couldn't believe he was going to walk out the door like that, I expected him to phase down, but instead he ran out the door in wolf form, around the house and into the forest.

The car doors squealed as Edward raced Billy to the hospital. Emmet grabbed me, "What did you do this time little sis?" he laughed surveying the damage in the kitchen.

I tried to move but all the blood around me combined with what just happened was too much, and I passed out. Emmet caught me as I fell and carried me over to the couch.

I woke up to smelling salts under my nose. Emmet had a face that was half concern half amusement. "You were right Rose, this got her up." I sat up slowly. A blur that looked like Alice was running through the room waving. Rosalie walked in with some juice and Jasper was helping clean up in the other room.

"What's going on," I managed to mumble.

"Well, Edward is at the hospital with Carlisle. Not only did that guy have a concussion and broken ribs, he also had three clogged arteries and a fourth that was clogging, so he is having open-heart surgery right now as we speak. His getting knocked out might have saved his life. Esme is home, you might want to avoid her for a while, she is not so happy with you," explained Emmett in one long rambling sentence.

"What did I do," I asked.

"It's what you didn't do," Rosalie answered looking down at me.

"Oh I can still sign that thing, it's ok…" I said ashamed.

"No you goof, you didn't come to her for help. That's what Mom's are for, that's what she is going to tell you. And as for signing that thing, if you do, you will have to deal with me, and you won't like me when I am angry." She said smiling a beautiful smile.

"Huh?" Why do vampires have to be so cryptic all the time? I wonder if that's why people thought they slept in crypts, wow, maybe I hit my head too. My thoughts were crazier than usual.

"Bella, until such time as my brother has changed you, which I hope is soon, will you please leave the superhero stuff up to us?" Rosalie was talking but I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Huh?"

"We would have solved this, I do appreciate the thought. We all do. I tore up the treaty. My sister will never sign something under duress, is that the right word Jasper?" she asked.

Jasper yelled yes from the other room.

Alice ran into the room and stopped in front of the couch. "Not to mention, every time you pull a stunt like this I need to clean, and I don't like cleaning. Now if somehow I could go shopping as part of this, it wouldn't be so bad… but this time…" she walked away shaking her head.

"What about the movie, and Jacob?"

"Well we have all the copies but the one in La Push. We know people all over the country, and they were only to happy to search for some werewolves. Jacob booked their plane tickets in their own names, so it didn't take long to track then down. Unfortunately too many people, and by people I mean our kind of people, know about the wolves for their own good, but that's not out concern. Don't worry they are all safe, no one harmed them as since they turned over the DVDs without a fight, and Sam said he will try and find the other copies as well as all the tapes and computers."

"But Jacob won't…"

"He won't be stopping anyone, he's on the run again, which means Sam is in charge until he returns."

I know I shouldn't feel this way but I felt horrible for Jacob. He was in pain, because of me. I knew what a broken heart felt like and it was misery. I didn't forgive him for what he did, but I understood. Maybe if I had been nicer.

"Stop blaming yourself," scolded Jasper from the other room. "One of us needs to go psychology school for her."

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"Drink some juice," Rosalie said. "Edward will be here soon and we need to clear out before your father gets home."

"We're done," said Alice. "Wall repaired, blood disposed of, table leg attached, and I fixed the leaky sink in the kitchen."

"How long was I out?" I wondered out loud.

"Thirty minutes." Emmet laughed.

"What's so funny?" I shot back at him.

"You talk even when you pass out, it was great. So many curse words, I learned a few new ones."

I blushed and looked away. "How are we getting home?" I asked finally standing up.

"Alice drove here, you can go back with her."

"NO SHOPPING!" I yelled. I could hear Alice groan from the other side of the house.

"Bella Cullen, you are in no position to negotiate with me," she said appearing out of nowhere. "You keep messing around with my visions and I don't appreciate it at all, so shopping we will go, and you will be happy about it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Edward was back a few hours after Alice was done torturing me. We didn't go far, just to a shop in Forks and Alice only spent 355, which made her sad. Billy would be in the hospital for at least a week. Carlisle preformed the open hurt surgery and said it was a success and probably saved Billy's life. He also found a charity that helps Native American's pay hospital bills since Billy's insurance wasn't so good. I had a feeling that charity was spelled Cullen but I didn't say anything.

Edward was mad at me of course for sneaking off, but said he wasn't surprised. He told me that he wouldn't have cared what the treaty said, he would change me either way if I wanted because he couldn't live without me.

Esme hugged me when she saw me. She was upset that I would risk my life like that; and made sure I understood that Edward wouldn't be the only one that missed me.

Sam brought the computer and the tapes that Jacob had used to make the movie, but could only find one of the two remaining masters. He apologized for what had happened on his last visit but explained to us that if the pack leader issues an order he has no choice but to follow. I knew that thanks to Edward's mind reading abilities.

I still felt horrible about Jacob, but there was nothing I could do and maybe staying away from him was best. I didn't have much experience with things like this, so I asked Rosalie and she wasn't sure either.

"When I was dating, there were strict rules to everything. It wasn't like today, I really don't understand many things about the modern male." She said. "Other things are timeless. And love is dangerous. Maybe that's why vampires mate for life. It's safer that way."

We delayed going to Alaska for a few days so that Carlisle could take care of Billy. That meant I was trapped in the house since no one was supposed to know I hadn't left for school.

I called Renée and Charlie from my cell so they couldn't tell I wasn't in Alaska by looking at the numbers on Caller I.D. I was getting much better at lying, I even told Charlie I was thinking of taking a criminal psychology class, which got him excited.

I was at breakfast one morning, after a glorious night with the Greek god I call my husband. His topaz eyes were watching me closely as I ate a pop-tart.

"How can you find this fascinating," I asked.

"Everything you do fascinates me."

"Edward you have seen me eat a thousand pop-tarts by now."

"But never in that shirt." He said with no sarcasm at all. And it was true, another new shirt from Alice which I had to admit, looked good on me.

"You're the absurd one sometimes," I said and he laughed since I used his word.

"What should we do today my love," he asked cleaning up my plate before I even finished chewing my last bite.

"Is it too early for…" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"It's not too early," said Alice walking in to the kitchen and ruining the mood, "but for some reason, I can't see you in fifteen minutes, so are you planning something we should know about Bella?"

"What do you mean Alice? You can't see me, oh, visions. No. I mean until you came here I figured I would be busy in fifteen minutes." I said blushing immensely.

"That's what I feared." Alice said to Edward and I could tell she was saying something to him that I wasn't supposed to hear.

"I hate that, speak please… and at human speed."

"Alice was telling me that she fears the wolves are coming here, and we are debating if it is an attack and whether we should get ready."

"That's easy, call Sam." I said walking to the phone.

"He could lie, especially under orders." Edward told me.

"Good point, but Emily won't." I said dialing her number. "Emily, Hi it's Bella. How are you…? I miss you too; it's just been a bit crazy you know… Sorry to bother you but do you know if Jacob is back… Not that you have heard, oh Sam is there and said he hasn't heard from him… That's amazing, I am happy for you. OK thanks. Yeah, maybe, will you still be my friend after… That's good. Bye."

"Interesting…" mumbled Edward. "We should tell Carlisle." He scooped me in his arms and ran at vampire speed to Carlisle's office.

"Good morning," Carlisle said to all three of us, I loved his office; there were so many books it was like a library. "I heard you downstairs; I don't think we have anything to worry about. I took a page out of Jacob's book and had Jasper install these cameras." He pointed to a set of TV monitors that hadn't been there before. "I see one wolf, and he looks like he hasn't decided what to do."

Even on the small black and white monitors I could recognize him: Jacob.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"His thoughts are not dangerous," Edward said. "I think he wants to apologize, but he has too much pride and isn't sure how to do it. He also wants to thank Carlisle for saving his father's life and he is afraid of Bella."

"Afraid of me? Why?"

"He knows he messed up, and is afraid of what you will say to him. He knows his father will forgive him, but he isn't sure you will."

"Should I?" I asked.

"We can't tell you that Bella. You have to decide for yourself if you even want to speak to him." Carlisle answered.

"No, I don't think I do." I said relaxing.

"I will tell him your decision, Bella." Said Carlisle. "It would probably be best if I spoke to him." He looked up at the monitor and we could see he was walking our way, no longer as a wolf, but as Jacob, the boy with a broken heart.

"I can see Bella again," said Alice. "And you will not wear that outfit, what was I thinking, it looks terrible on you…" and she took off. I could only guess it was to destroy the aforementioned attire. Alice was in heaven, most of our stuff had been moved to Alaska and she was enjoying the opportunity to buy us all new clothes.

Carlisle walked downstairs and opened the door to wait for Jacob.

"Never boring with you is it?" Edward said trying to be funny.

"I could say the same about you," I teased back and hugged him.

"Edward, have you read all the books in Carlisle's office?"

"Not all, but most. Why do you ask?"

"When I am vampire, and I can read as fast as you and remember it all, I want to read every book in here." I was looking around

"Sounds like fun, maybe you will stop reading Wuthering Heights over and over…"

"Hey, speaking of video cameras, I have an idea. Can I record myself telling me about myself? You know so I have a way to never forget the important things after I change."

"That's a good idea, but… well I was saving this for a surprise…" and he scooped me up and ran to our room. He placed me on the bed and ran to the closet and came out with five thick leather bound books. "I have been writing these at night when you are quiet. It's as many of the stories you, your mother and father have told, including old pictures. I figured I would need at least ten more books so I have those in the basement."

I was awed. "You… you, did this for me?" I could feel the tears starting again. The first page was my birth certificate, followed by baby photos of me with Charlie and Renée. There was stories told from different points of view, things he heard people thinking and things people had spoken to him. "You stupid vampire," I mumbled through tears.

"What you don't like it," he asked concerned.

"No, it's just one more thing I can't give you back, you're too good to me. I don't deserve this kindness."

"Should I remind you that you were willing to sign a death sentence the other day for me?"

"It's not the same," I said and he caught a tear falling from my eye before it hit the page and smudged the ink.

"I haven't started the part where I enter you life, obviously there will be much more detail in that section. And I am not sure how to describe the period when…" and his voice trailed off.

"Put it all in, I want to remember it all, I need to. And you shouldn't worry, I love you too much to be mad at you."

There was a knock on the bedroom door so I knew it was Carlisle or Esme, no one else ever knocked. I looked up to see Carlisle walking in slowly.

"Maybe this is a bad time," he said looking at my tear stained face.

"These are happy tears," I explained. "Edward did something far too kind again."

"Ahh the memory books, that was my idea so I will take the credit." He laughed. "Sorry to interrupt but Jacob is outside and refusing to leave until you speak to him. I told him that you didn't want to but… I also asked everyone else not to bother him. He is sitting under a tree, so if you don't want to see him you should go out the back. If you change your mind, you know where he is."

"Thanks, Dad. As far as I am concerned you should feel free to throw him off your property any time."

"Somehow I had a feeling you would say that," he turned to leave the room. "It's going to rain soon according to Alice so hopefully he will leave on his own accord."

"Edward," I said without looking up. "Don't start with me. You are either going to tell me I should go and speak to him or tell me you want to kill him."

"I thought I was the mind reader," he said showing me that crooked smile I love so much.

"Well if you can read minds than you know what I really want, as in something that Alice interrupted earlier today…"

Edward ran to the bedroom door, closed it, and was back in the bed in less than a second.

Two days passed and Jacob never left the tree. Rosalie complained that the smell was getting to be nauseating and Emmet complained that I wouldn't let him go and kill him.

Esme went and spoke to Jacob a few times, she even brought him food. She was far too nice in my opinion.

As soon as Billy could leave the hospital we were going to leave for Alaska. The Denali coven was calling each day to see when we were coming.

I became an expert at some of the video games we had, even beating Emmet at a few of the fighting games. I told him this was a foreshadowing of what was to come when I was a newborn and much stronger than him, which he thought was funny, but I think it bothered him a little.

I even got in on some of the family betting action, I bet 100 dollars that I would beat Jasper in a race after I was changed. He was so tall I should have been doomed, but I had checked with Alice before I made the bet and she told me that if I raced him through the woods near our house, my height would be to my advantage and I would squeak out a victory. She could have been setting me up, after all Jasper was her husband, but it was worth the bet.

Not surprisingly, it rained non-stop, this was Forks after all. That apparently helped make the "werewolf stink" less offensive, according to Edward.

Billy was set to leave the hospital tomorrow and as soon as Carlisle discharged him we where all heading to Alaska. Since Jacob hadn't left, Edward was going to run me out the back door to a place a mile or so away and Alice was going to pick us up there. Jacob had seen Alice come and go so many times he wouldn't think anything of it. Esme had asked me to speak to Jacob one time but understood my decision not too. She continued to try and comfort him, which proved she was nicer than any person I had ever known.

Carlisle called us the morning to tell us that Billy would be discharged around noon. That meant he would be ready to leave at 1:00 or so, which gave us some time to pack up the last remaining items. Alice decided that she wanted to hit some of the shops in Port Angeles one last time, so she and Edward agreed to meet at the pre-determined spot at 1:30. She dragged Jasper out the door and I almost felt bad for him having to shop with her, but even I loved shopping as long as Edward was there, so I am sure he was putting on a show.

At noon I had a quick lunch and then hopped through a shower. When I got out I was surprised to see Esme sitting on the bed and not Edward.

"Hi Mom," I said cheerfully, even though I knew what was coming.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your shower?" she asked.

"Good, very warm… So I have two questions for you?" I said hoping to throw her off.

"You do, what are they?" Esme was far too smooth to be taken by me.

"Does it matter if I say I don't want to speak to Jacob, or are you going to make me go anyway? And how long do I have to talk to him for?"

Esme smiled. "As long as you like, I can go with you if you want."

"No, that's ok. I am sure Edward will be watching from some window so I don't think I have anything to worry about. And I don't want to disappoint you again…"

"Bella you have never disappointed me. You are an angel as far as I am concerned. If the other kids were as well behaved as you I wouldn't have as many headaches."

"When have you ever had a headache?" I asked seriously.

"It's a figure of speech." She reached out and straightened my shirt for me. "Do you know what you are going to say?"

"I know what I would like to say," I said jokingly. "As to what I will say… no. I will just wing it." I was tying the laces on the only sneakers I had left in Forks. "Any advice."

"Follow your heart Bella, that's usually the best."

"Thanks Mom," I said as she walked out the door. "Ok Edward, you big nosy vampire that I love, I know you heard that and I know you will be watching, so please make sure nothing happens to me. Here goes nothing."

I walked out into the hall and down the stairs. Edward was waiting for me, "You don't have to do this," he said.

"I know, but I should. Where will you watch from?" I asked.

"Rose's room, there's a perfect view, but if you don't want me too…"

"Of course I do, I love you. Now let me go deal with this stupid dog in the front yard."

"I love it when you call him a dog." Edward grinned. He was going to dazzle me and try and trick me not to go.

"Stop it Edward, I want to get this over with." I went up on my tiptoes to kiss him and opened the front door. Jacobs head shot up as soon as he saw me. This was going to be painful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Jacob stood up when he saw me and started to walk towards the house. I gestured for him to stay there.

"Jacob, your father gets out of the hospital today, you should go home and be there for him. He needs you." I said as emotionless as possible.

"I will, but I need to speak to you first."

"Fine, please make it quick, I am leaving soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To Alaska, for school. We all are. We haven't left because Carlisle was taking care of your father."

"When will you be back?" he asked innocently enough.

"Never, at least not in the next 80-90 years."

"What about Charlie?"

"Jacob, I didn't come out here to discuss this any further." I turned to walk away.

"Please, you're right, I'm sorry. For that and everything else. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just lost control and… I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Go, be there for your father."

"No it's not right. You don't really forgive me. I can't deal with that."

"I don't know what you want me to say, you're right, I don't forgive you. Maybe someday, but I doubt it."

"You should tell her what you're thinking, stop holding back, you have nothing to lose." Edward was suddenly standing behind me. Jacob initially tensed but then slumped his shoulders.

"Why, why do you care?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Because I want Bella to be happy, and I know that she is hurting. I can't heal that pain, and it destroys me inside. Only you can, and the only way you can is if you are honest about your emotions."

Jacob kicked a pebble in the driveway and walked in a small circle. "Bella, I thought I was saving your life. That's why I did what I did."

"Jacob, be honest…" Edward pleaded.

"Stop reading my mind!" Jacob yelled. And for a moment I thought he was going to start a fight but he didn't. "He's right. I was jealous, and I didn't deal with it well. You know how I feel about you, and I stopped thinking. I did think I was saving your life, that's a big part of it. I was also angry. Angry that I didn't imprint on you, angry that I lost, angry that vampires exist and have messed up my life, they shouldn't be here and then we could have been together… I was angry that…"

He paused for a second, searching for the words. Edward spoke, "If I may, you said it well before. You listened to your mind and not your heart and forgot who you were."

"Thanks," muttered Jake. "I think… I did think that before, but... Bella, I know you don't believe me, but beyond the rage was a desire to protect you. I never knew how powerful jealousy was, I was never jealous of anything before."

I looked at Edward and he nodded. "Jacob," I said, "Even if we ended up together, what would you have done the day you imprinted on someone else? What if we had kids what would you do? You know it would never have worked."

"I know, I told myself that, I just didn't want to believe it. Being a werewolf is not something I would choose, I don't like this feeling of no control."

"I can understand that," said Edward. "On the other hand, when you do imprint at least you know for sure that have a great relationship, most people would die for something that told them when they met the perfect person for them."

"I never thought of it that way, I only saw the negative, like what happened to Leah, and Emily's face." Jacob made a half smile.

"As I said once before Jacob, we have more in common than we realize."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Jacob spit out.

"Because, I know what a broken heart can do to a man. It is a feeling of no control combined with a perpetual hell, it's physically and mentally debilitating. It's the worst feeling I have ever felt, worse than changing even." I knew that Edward was referring to the time when he left me, and sadly I knew the feeling myself.

"Bella, I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do, maybe help with Charlie let me know." Jacob said quickly.

"There's one thing you can do for me Jacob… Actually two. First give them the missing DVD so they can destroy it and second, you could amend the treaty so that I can be changed without starting a war."

Jacob sighed a long sigh and stared up at the trees. "There is no other DVD, there were only four. And I can speak to Sam about the treaty."

"Why Sam, you're in charge I thought." Edward said.

"No, I phased the other day for a minute and told Sam I relinquished power. Sam had a saying, 'absolute power corrupts absolutely,' I guess someone famous said that. I never understood it's meaning until now."

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for Jacob," I said trying to be kind.

"Thanks Bella, I can call you that can't I?"

"Of course you can." Jacob and I would never be the way we were before, but I knew that someday I would be able to consider him a friend again, I would never forget what he did, but I could try and put it past us, after all, I owed him for saving me when Edward left.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of squealing tires; I looked left to see Alice's Porsche flying down the driveway. This wasn't the plan, but I guessed since I had spoken to Jacob we didn't need to sneak off.

The front door opened and the rest of the family came running out, before Alice got out of her car. The worried look on their faces told me more than anything words.

Alice's door flew open, "They're coming," she said.

I asked the next question even though I knew what she would say. "Who?"

"The Volturi."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The Volturi were coming, and I was a human. This was going to be a problem; I just wasn't sure how much of a problem.

"How long?" Edward asked.

Alice was deep in thought, "Two days."

"Who?"

"It's the guard and more, the army they are calling it…"

"So we go to Alaska, and Edward can bite me there, they won't kill me if I am changing." I said relieved.

"That is part true, but they will want to know what your gift is, that's not my main concern though."

"It's not?!" I said incredulous.

"No, Alice are you sure?" Edward asked.

"As sure as I can be, which is not perfect but…"

"So bite her now," Jacob yelled. "Won't that save her?"

"Not definitely. It takes 3 days minimum to change, and we can't leave Bella alone after that, she won't be able to control herself. And if they are here in two…"

"How many of you need to watch her," Jacob was getting frantic.

"Jacob, you don't understand…" Edward said.

"Neither do I, do you want to explain what's going on to the rest of us?" Rosalie who appeared suddenly with the rest of the family and was voicing everyone's dissatisfaction with Edward and Alice's communication skills.

"The Volturi aren't coming here first, their first stop is La Push. It seems someone told them about Jacob's video, someone who was in trouble with them used the information as leverage. And after La Push, they don't just want Bella, they want all of us." Edward said.

"They haven't made a final decision on how they feel about us, Aro can't seem to decide, he is torn between his love for Carlisle and his fear that our coven is growing larger." Alice said. "If Bella's power is too strong, he may ask for Bella in return for letting the rest of us live, or he may kill us all and take her, or he may just let us live if her power isn't strong, or he may kill us all if her power is weak, he can't decide."

Carlisle's car pulled in to the driveway and screeched to a stop inches from Alice's Porsche.

"Everyone inside now, that includes you Jacob," he said as he the door slammed shut.

Edward grabbed me and told me everything would be all right over and over in my ear. He carried me in the kitchen and sat me down in my usual chair.

"Sam should be here, not me…" Jacob started to complain.

"Call him and then both of you phase, that way he will know what is happening as it happens, every second counts." Carlisle said.

Jacob was nervous as he dialed the phone, and everyone else was just as uncomfortable with the thought of a werewolf in their house. Edward was standing in front of me; worried that Jacob would lose control again. Jacob hung up the phone and ran into the other room so he could strip naked before ruining his clothes again. He returned a second later in wolf form.

"Is Sam listening?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Alice called me as soon as she had the vision, I got here as soon as I could. My first priority is my family, but I don't want your people to die." He said to Jacob.

Edward spoke, "Jacob wants to know if we can defeat them, like we did the last time."

"No, they are far too strong." Carlisle said. "We have one chance, and it's a slim one. Bella..."

"NO!" Edward yelled.

"Let me finish Edward. Bella, they won't kill you without turning you first; they are far too fascinated with you. You, Edward and Alice are our only bargaining chip, they want all of you to join their guard. You three will go to Alaska, Tanya thinks she can hide you for a few days, but not many, we know that they can find Edward & Alice in no time. You may have to be separated."

I started to shake and Edward held me close. Tears were flowing immediately. "I won't leave her side Carlisle."

"Edward, it may be what is safest for her."

"Only if she tells me to leave."

"Bella, you don't have to decide now, wait until you get to Alaska. You now have two decisions to make once there, if you want to change or not, If you don't, the Volturi will probably change you if they find you, if that helps you make a decision at all I don't know." Carlisle said trying to maintain calm.

"Jacob, the only chance you have is to evacuate La Push and run to Canada. It won't stop them, but it may buy some time. You shouldn't go to Alaska, the coven up there is still angry about Laurent, and while I know it's not fair, you of all people should understand that love clouds people's thinking. We will help you pack and get out in the next day or so if you want, but then we have to leave as well. And you should separate; they won't be able to find you as easily if we are not with you. You may want to have the people in your tribe go different ways, it's the best chance for some of them to survive."

Edward spoke for Jacob again: "Sam is on his way, He wants to know how we will know when they have left."

"If we are alive, meaning us and you" his words were heavy, "We will try and tell you. It's the best we can do."

Sam spoke again through Edward. "We will fight with you, to our death, if that is what you want. We are proud people and do not want to run."

"I wish I could tell you what to do," Carlisle said, "But the fact is I don't know. Sometimes running is the best offense, it's what the stronger man does."

I could hear Sam at the Cullen's door. Edward scooped me and ran to our room, our bags were already packed. He grabbed them and me and ran out to the car.

"Alice should stay with Jasper," I said to Edward.

"Why?" he said buckling me in the front seat.

"That's her other half. I have you, that's all I need. She needs him and he needs her. She can help in La Push and meet us later. I don't want to take her away from Jasper, not if this is the end especially."

Alice was standing by the car. "This isn't the end Bella, we have a few tricks up our sleeve. And I thought you liked me."

"I do, I love you almost as much as I love Edward, but Jasper needs you. It's not fair to take you away from him."

"Bella," Jasper said. "I appreciate it, but right now, we need to protect you. I will be fine for a few days. Plus it will be easier this way, remember what happened with the newborns, I was so worried about Alice I got bit."

I stamped my foot on the floor of the car defiantly. "No, I won't be the cause of you two not being together."

"That's what cell phones are for, Edward let's go." Alice said. "Jasper loves this stuff, he won't admit it but the war hero in him is going crazy."

"I need a second," I unbuckled my seat belt and ran out of the car to where Sam and Jacob where speaking with Carlisle. "Jacob and Sam, good luck and thank you. Please protect Emily and Charlie." I turned and ran back before anyone could say anything. My door had barely closed when the tires started to squeal.

"Why Emily my love?" Edward said looking at me and not the road.

"She's pregnant, she told me on the phone the other day."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but I would bid on it if the rights showed up on Ebay.

A/N: Please excuse the typos and grammatical errors – I am doing my best to catch them but I don't think a job as an editor is in my future.

**Chapter 14:**

Alice didn't say much in the back, she was too busy concentrating on her visions. And Edward was quiet as well. He didn't even have the stereo on. I was lost in my thoughts as usual.

Jasper had called twice, he and Alice spoke briefly, but that could have been a long conversation since it was at vampire speed. Jasper was the only one excited for a fight, he loved strategizing. He told me all about his Civil War days while we were watching Emmet defeat some alien playing a video game just the other day. Jasper was doing better being around me, and it was nice that we were able to bond a little bit more.

I also liked when he and Emmet would fight, it was what I always imagined having big brothers would be like. Jasper tried to give Emmet advice during video games and Emmet would just get madder and madder until finally he would explode and they would end up wrestling one another until Esme broke it up.

The other day Emmet was playing a World War 2 game and so Jasper was in his element. Edward was sitting next to me and even he was waiting for the show to start. He kept saying to me, "any minute now."

"Emmet, burn those houses down so the enemy doesn't get the supplies," Jasper said pointing to places on the screen that he was referring to.

"This is not real life Jasper, it doesn't work that way," said an irritated Emmet.

"I know war," Jasper said condescendingly. "And this is a war game." He gave up and sat on the couch next to me to explain his theories to me. I kept asking him to speak up, knowing it would aggravate Emmet more and in not too long, the coffee table was in two and Edward and I were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Alice," I said breaking the silence.

"No new visions yet, sorry." she replied.

"That's not what I was wondering. Do you remember the other day when Jasper and Emmet were playing "Call of Duty?"

Edward and Alice both moaned.

"Well Jasper was going on about Sherman's March and the scorched earth policy and how the Russians used that in World War 2 and blah blah blah. Usually I ignore him…"

"I don't blame you…" Alice said.

"But I was paying attention so that I could repeat what he was saying, enough so that I could irritate Emmet."

"My little instigator," Edward said proudly.

"I will tell Esme to bill you for the new coffee table," Alice smiled as she said this.

"Well what if we took a lesson from history, what if we made it look the werewolves were dead, that we killed them all because of Jacob's video. And we burn down some of their buildings where we killed them, and even create a fake battle scene. We could sacrifice some of their houses for the greater good, or something like that. We could tell the Volturi that the video Jake made was threatening me, and Edward snapped and well, one thing led to another. I mean, they know Edward is, how do I say this, prone to over reaction, and we could explain that Jacob was in love with me, well, wars have been started over love before, Rosalie told me that."

Edward turned his head to the back, "Alice?"

"It's so insane, it just might work" and she picked up the phone to dial Jasper and Carlisle right away.

A few minutes of vampire speed conversation and Alice hung up. "Well Jasper is going to take all the credit, but we know whose idea it really was. I don't think you want to ever play a video game with him again though Bella, he thinks you like all his educational speech's now."

"But will it work?" asked Edward.

"Not sure, how can I tell when the wolves are involved, and while I can see the Volturi in La Push, I can't see an outcome, there's too many things that still need to be decided included what to burn and when."

"It's better than the old plan," Edward said.

"Which was?" I asked.

"Basically… Run."

More time in the car passed and other than a quick stop to get food for me if was 150 mph the whole time. Edward was on his phone constantly, chatting with Carlisle. The mood shifted once we had a plan, it scared me that once again it had come down to a plan of mine. In the past, my bright ideas almost got me killed.

"The treaty is no more," Edward said as he snapped the phone shut. "There was no way the Quileute's could all get out of there in time without our help. So the werewolves are helping the people who don't know about us, and we are helping the rest. They are going to split and head to different reservations, somewhere in Nevada and one outside Seattle.

"What about Billy?" I asked remembering that he was supposed to be released from the hospital.

"Carlisle readmitted him when he heard from Alice, he is being taken by helicopter to a hospital in Seattle to explore some things that the Forks hospital can't diagnose."

"How is it you guys can think of something that clever yet I have to come up with all the plans in time of crisis?" I asked knocking my head against the back of the seat.

"Edward, law school…" Alice said from the back.

"You haven't solved everything my love," he said batting his eyelashes at me. "There is still the issue of you and the Volturi."

"You know my answer, and don't forget you promised." I said too quickly.

"She's right you know," Alice threw in from the back.

"And what do we do when the Volturi find out what her gift is?"

"You said it's not always obvious, sometimes it takes years to find out." I shot back.

"And we don't know if they are going to try and kill us, do we Alice."

"No Edward, Aro is torn. He won't make a decision until the guard gets to La Push and tells him what he is happening.. His only decision so far is to wait and see, and we know he loves Carlisle so that is in our favor. Of course he knows how my power works so that may be intentional, he may be pulling a Bella and not making a decision to avoid my wrath."

I got mad… "Fine I will solve this too!" I said in frustration.

"Well get to work on it sweetheart, we don't have much time, we will be in Denali in an hour." Edward said jokingly.

The hour went by faster than I would have liked and before I was ready we pulled in to the driveway of a house twice the size of the one we left in Forks. I was more nervous today than I was when I went to meet Edward's family at his house the first time.

"Bella everything will be fine," Edward told me when he noticed I wasn't breathing regularly. He ran around to my side of the car and opened the door. Alice was grabbing bags from the trunk and met us in front of the house.

As we walked up the pathway the front door opened and a woman walked out. A woman of such exceptionable beauty that even Rosalie would be bothered.

"Hello Tanya," Edward said as he kissed her hand.

"Edward, it's so nice to have you back. Alice, I have missed you, I do need to go shopping in the worst way," she said looking down at Alice.

Then she turned gracefully and looked at me. "And Bella, we didn't get to really meet at the wedding. Congratulations. Let's go inside before you freeze to death." I wasn't sure if the death reference was supposed to be funny.

Their house was beautiful; there was an old world feeling, which probably came from the fact that Tanya and her sisters, Irina and Kate, were born in Slovakia.

We followed Tanya through the house and she pointed out rooms to us as we went. Eventually she pointed out a room for Alice and another one for Edward and I.

"Where is everyone else?" Alice asked.

"They went out for a quick snack, they should be home soon." Tanya answered. "We keep a supply of food here, but it's not as good as the real thing… And with Bella and her delicious scent here, we decided it was best to go for filet mignon, if you know what I mean." She walked away and Alice went in to her room and Edward and I ducked into ours.

"She's just trying to scare you a bit," Edward said. Putting our suitcases on the bed. "Don't worry, she's harmless."

"I wouldn't say harmless," Alice said probably having already unpacked. "But she would never do anything to hurt you. And speaking of hurt, Edward you need to go hunt as soon as everyone gets back. I'll stay with Bella"

I looked up at Edward's eyes and they were black. "I'm fine," he said.

"No you're not." Even I could tell. I stroked his arm to show him my concern. "You should have some filet as well."

"I will just go to the basement, which by the way Bella, I recommend you avoid. The smell will knock you out." Edward said placing me on his lap. "I am not leaving you, I told you.

"Edward if you don't leave my side I will never get to know these people, and they are like family to you, which means family to me, and anyway, I need an Alice moment."

"Oh, I like that, I have a moment," Alice said gleefully.

"What is an Alice moment exactly?" Edward said nervously.

"It's sister talk, get out, go find a bear or two and come right back to me." I said pushing him as hard as I could, which meant that he didn't move at all.

"I can take a hint." Edward walked to the door and then sped away at vampire speed.

"Let me know when he can't hear or mind read please," I said lying on the bed.

Alice didn't move for a few minutes, which I think was a first for her. It was oddly disconcerting to see. "Ok, he's gone, what's up?"

"I know this seems like a crazy question, especially considering the circumstances, but I'm scared that once I am changed Edward won't love me. I never worried before, but something changed…"

"Tanya, you saw how she looked at Edward and wondered how you could compete. You think the only way you can is by being the one thing she's not."

"How did you know that?" I was shocked; I hadn't even realized it myself.

"I saw this before we left. You really are funny Bella, he already told you he wasn't interested in her. She knows he isn't, yet you refuse to see yourself as Edward sees you…"

"And my dear," Tanya said sweeping in to the room in a grand gesture, "You should know that vampires don't change often, and when we do, it's permanent. Love like yours is not going to change. It will only intensify."

"Which is a gross thought," Alice said teasingly.

Tanya glided over to the bed where I was sitting. "I am sorry Bella, I was a bit jealous, you have no idea how many women have wanted your husband over the years, he is too good looking for his own good, and the whole tortured soul thing is quite a turn on, very James Dean, and if you must know, I was with James Dean, and James Dean wishes he was as handsome as Edward."

"You were with James Dean…" I managed to stammer.

"And many other, if you must know, Cary Grant was my favorite, although I called him Archibald." Tanya said and I could tell she was thinking back to their time together.

"You must know that my sisters and the inspiration for the whole succubus myth. Irina really, but we all contributed. I will try and behave myself in the future, I may be over 1000 years old, but I still act like I am 22, that's how old I was when I turned."

My head was swimming; this on top of everything else that happened today was just too much for a human.

"Bella we will get you some coffee, the others will be home in soon, and you should get a chance to spend time with them as well."

Alice bounced over to my bed. "Feel any better?" I didn't say anything. "By the way, can we change the name from an Alice Moment to Alice Talk, like as if I had my own radio show? I have thought about it you know, fashion advice, predicting the future… Jasper won't let me, he's such a killjoy sometimes. Come on let's head downstairs, I should find a new outfit for you but…" I turned my head enough to glare. "It'll do."

I slid off the bed and followed Alice down the stairs and in to a living room that was massive. It could easily seat 30 people around a huge oak table.

"I like to sit and one end, and Jasper the other and we pretend we are stodgy old rich men." Alice told me as she took the seat next to me.

"You are rich and old," I said getting a bit of my spunk back.

"Oh I can't wait until you are changed so I can really give you a smack." Alice said grinning. "And compared to Tanya, I am an infant," she whispered.

"I heard that Alice," Tanya said as she walked in the room with a cup of coffee for me. "And might I say for a woman of my age I don't look a day over 20."

Before I took my first sip of coffee the door to the living room swung open. In sauntered Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. Irina and Kate looked like Tanya, which made sense cause they really were sisters. All were beyond beautiful, blonde and with bodies to die for.

Carmen and Eleazar, were from Spain, they joined the coven later and were a couple. Carmen had dark hair as did Eleazar. They were both gorgeous. Stupid vampires and their good looks.

After I was reintroduced to everyone, they all sat with me as I drank coffee. Alice brought them up to date on what was happening with in Forks and La Push. Eleazar shook his head throughout. "They should have been dealt with years ago, I knew this would happen."

"But they're good people I protested."

"You of all people should dislike them," Irina said.

"Why, they were my friends, when Edward left they were there for me…"

"How were the Volturi there for you?" asked Tanya.

"Sorry, I thought you meant the Quileutes. I know you aren't fond of them."

"No, we aren't, but… I understand why they did what they did. The Volturi on the other hand, we should have dealt with years ago. I agree with some of their rules, but they believe that they are judge and jury and they answer to no one. It's not a fair system and they take advantage of it, they feed off people's fear and ignorance. And they grow more powerful all the time," Tanya complained.

"But that is not to worry about it tonight, you need sleep before Edward comes back and starts whining that we weren't taking care of you." Irina said.

"Coffee and sleep don't go well together," I said trying to stall. I had questions and they had answers. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions first?"

"Of course not," Kate said.

"What are your gifts?" Edward had never told me.

"Sadly, we don't all have great gifts. Only three of us do. Kate and Eleazar have been so graced, I have not." Tanya said.

"That's not entirely true, Tanya and Irina are similar to Rosalie, their beauty is their gift." Alice said, "And based on their sordid past, it is obvious they have used it well."

"My gift is unique and limited, I have the power of telekinesis. But the object can not weigh a lot and I must be within twenty feet." Eleazar explained as he floated the coffee pot into the room and refilled my cup.

"That's amazing." My eye's followed the coffee pot back out the door.

"And mine is similar to Edwards, although not exactly the same. I can read minds but not the words exactly, more the emotions. If is a tricky gift, I can tell if someone is lying no matter what they say in their head or their mouth. I can also tell if someone is in love, no matter what they say or try to convey… And no Bella, I can't read your mind, I learned that at the wedding."

I was speechless. "But you can read Edward's mind?" I asked.

"Yes, and the boy is far too in love with you for his own good. Tanya told me she had made you uncomfortable."

"Of course the big question is what will your gift be?" said Irina.

"I will be happy if it just that I don't fall down all the time." I said to much laughter.

"That I am sure of," said Eleazar. "Edward will be back shortly, have you two decided anything?"

"No, I mean yes. He will change me, it's just where and when."

"No time like the present I always say," Tanya said and even her words were graceful.

"I agree," said Alice. "If we do it now we will have time, I can see your eyes open your and all of us around you."

"What about the others?" I wanted them to be there and safe, this didn't seem like the right time.

Alice closed her eyes again. "We just got lucky, an electrical storm is hitting the flight the Volturi army was scheduled on so it is cancelled. They are stuck in London for the night. They may try and switch planes but I doubt it, I think some of them find London to appetizing."

"Repulsive," Kate said.

At that moment Edward walked in the room. "Katrina that's cruel, I thought you liked me." He walked over to me and sat down, pulling me into his arms.

"Very clever Edward," Kate said, "And you know I prefer to be called Kate."

"Sorry, Kate."

"How'd it go?" I asked seeing his topaz eyes were back.

"Very well, there is a lot of wildlife in the area." Edward said. "Alice is this really the time?" She was sending him a message.

"Yes, it is. And I even packed the dress; it's in the car. And the others agree, her best chance of survival against the Volturi is if she is changed, and either you do it or the Volturi do it, and they will find her by the end of the week."

"I need to speak with Bella alone if that is ok," Edward said and everyone got up and left.

"Bella, are you sure, I won't let anything happen to you." Edward asked and I could sense the tension in his voice.

"Edward, of course I am sure," I turned around and stared into his gorgeous eyes. I was kneeling on a chair facing him our lips getting closer by the moment. "I want this, and if it's going to happen it should be by you. That's how it should be, not by them. I won't let them change me; I will die before I do that. So it's now or never, and I choose forever."

"Well if you are rhyming…"

"Shut up Edward," I said and I kissed him with as much force as I could. "It's time Edward. Our love will only be more intense."

"I love you Bella, I won't argue with you. It seems that fates have conspired against us one more time, and this is not how I pictured it happening. But I am ready if you are."

"I already said 'I do'"

Alice burst in the room with the dress. "The others are making the room up, Bella stay here and we will change your clothes, Edward call Carlisle and make sure you know what you are doing, although Tanya feels confident she can help."

Edward walked out with a kiss and Alice started pulling my shirt off.

"Alice are you sure this is the right time, what if they get here sooner?" I asked as I took my pants off.

"Are you doubting me?" she said looking hurt.

"No, but even you say your visions can change…"

"Very true, but some visions are more clear than others and this one is clear. The only question I have is if you're sure."

"Of course I am, I made my choice long ago. I am too madly in love with your brother to ever want to leave his side. And now after hearing what Tanya and Kate said, I am more excited than scared. Will it really be more intense?"

"You have no idea…" Alice said standing up straight. "You're ready, is this comfortable?"

I looked down at the dress Rosalie had got me, it was perfect. "Yes, very." I had no shoes on and my hair was down.

"Any last requests… as a human that is…" Alice asked.

"Just one more kiss from Edward…"

"That I can do," he said appearing from nowhere. "Our bedroom has been set up to help make you more comfortable, and everyone will be there just in case…" He scooped me up in his arms.

"Are you getting excited," I asked.

"Excited?"

"Yeah, to finally taste my blood, should I fill a cup for you in the basement before, so you can celebrate with some after?"

"You are truly absurd Isabella Cullen." He said and then he ran to the bedroom at vampire speed with Alice right behind him.

"Should I get the morphine in the car?" Alice asked.

"No, Carlisle said to wait and see how's it going, he doesn't even know if it will work." Edward replied.

We entered the room, the bed had been moved to the middle and everything of value had been removed as a precaution. The entire Denali clan was there, which wasn't my first choice, but as long as Edward and Alice were there I would be fine. Edward placed me gently on the bed and sat down next to me on the edge.

"Bella, I am going to bite your neck, wrists and ankles, five bites."

"Ok"

"I won't leave your side the whole time, neither will Alice."

"Ok"

"Are you ready,"

"Yes."

He leaned to my neck and I could feel his cold breath on my skin. He opened his mouth slowly.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What?" Edward said looking worried.

"You forgot the last kiss," I mumbled.

He leaned in again but this time his lips headed towards mine. We kissed with a passion that I had never felt, and I grabbed him behind his head to pull him close so he couldn't stop. I could feel us hit the point where Edward would usually pull away, but he didn't this time. Instead he stared to kiss down the side of my face, under my chin, and across my throat. I was kissing the side of his throat and while I knew it must be quite a show for everyone I didn't care.

His breathing stopped for a second, so he could bring up the venom, he kissed my neck right where it becomes the shoulder one more time, opened his mouth and exhaled slowly.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, although I am thinking of renting a few for a party I am throwing.

**Chapter 15:**

_He leaned again but this time his lips headed towards mine. We kissed with a passion that I had never felt, and I grabbed him behind to pull him close so he couldn't stop. I could feel us hit the point where Edward would usually pull away, but he didn't this time. Instead he stared to kiss down the side of my face, under my chin, and across my throat. I was kissing the side of his throat and while I knew it must be quite a show for everyone I didn't care._

_His breathing stopped for a second, so he could bring up the venom, he kissed my neck right where it becomes the shoulder one more time, opened his mouth… and…_

"I love you Edward," were the last words I spoke before he bit me. I felt his teeth tear into my flesh and a second later heard him moan in pure ecstasy. My blood was pouring into his mouth and the smell was making me queasy. I looked at Alice who was smiling over me, and I tried to smile back but the burning pain hit and I let out a scream that scared even me.

Edward looked at me, I could tell he was torn, one part of him wanted to stop and suck the venom out and end my pain, another more powerful urge wanted to drink all my blood until I was dry.

"Edward I trust you, you could never hurt me," I yelled.

Edwards eye's seemed to unglazed and he moved down my body, he bit my right ankle first, and the pain was immeasurable. He moved to my left ankle and when he bit it my whole body heaved from the pain, I was sweating and cold at the same time. I could feel the venom's slow spread in my veins and every little bit it moved the pain multiplied. He climbed up and bit my left wrist and as he did my left arm shot in the air, flailing around so crazily that I thought it would snap off my body

As much pain I was in, Edward was in more, his beautiful face was etched with anguish and remorse. Through the shrieks I managed to reassure him, "One more and you're done handsome." I could hear Alice laugh at my concern for Edward as my body convulsed in pain.

His head lifted slightly as he moved to my right wrist and gave me the final bite. As soon as his teeth were removed from my skin I felt him cradle my body in his arms and start singing my lullaby.

"It's burning," I screamed. I knew it was supposed to but that didn't make it any better. I also knew Edward was suffering so I tried to stop talking. I thanked him once and told him I loved him again when I could, but otherwise I tried to repeat in my mind over and over the things I didn't want to forget. Renée, Charlie, Edward. The day I first met him, the meadow, our meadow, the day I know he was the only one I could ever love.

I thought about Alice, and Carlisle, Esme and Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper. I thought about Jacob and the tribe and motorcycle riding.

I kept repeating these thoughts in my head over and over. When the pain became unbearable I would scream even though I didn't want to. I could feel his cold body pressing up against me and tried to concentrate again on the memories I never wanted to lose.

Hours passed like this and I realized the sunlight was out. Alice was holding my hand while Edward held my body close to his.

When the pain subsided for a moment I tried to make a joke, "What's more entertaining, this or when I talk in my sleep?" Edward didn't laugh; he just kept humming my song.

There were times when the pain was so unbearable I blacked out. I had no idea how long I was out for each time only that when I came too Edward was still holding me close. He had removed his shirt so that his cold gorgeous chest would be against me and help battle the heat that had consumed my body.

At one point there was a discussion about morphine but I don't know what was ever decided, I do know the pain raged on.

The venom had spread so that I could feel it near my stomach spread up from the bites on my ankles.

I gasped when my ears suddenly got more sensitive and everything seemed loud.

A horrible spasm of agony and everything was dark again.

Next I awoke I was blinking my eyes repeatedly, nothing looked like it used to. I turned to Edward and he was sparkling with beauty. Everything about him seemed more clear, and I had to struggle to speak his beauty was so awesome.

He could see my confusion. "You're eyes have changed," his velvet voice said. "You're almost done my love." Behind his words I could see his pain and my heart longed to tell him I was happy.

My happiness was short lived. The increased senses meant the hurt was more intense. I took a deep breath trying to hold it together, but everything was overwhelmed when a ripple of pain more powerful than any so far shot through my torso and I expected my limbs to detach from my body. Edward held me closer, stroking my head with his cold hands.

I tried again to fight the pain so I went back to my memories. Edward was holding me in my bedroom at Charlie's house. Edward and I in Florida. The flight back from Italy when I didn't want to sleep because I was afraid he would leave. I thought about our wedding and the night after. I pictured him on my rocking chair waiting for me to wake up in the morning, my favorite crooked smile adorning his beautiful face, his topaz eyes flickering in the morning light. Yes that's the image I never wanted to forget, the look of joy on his face when I woke up each day and raced to jump on his arms.

My heartbeat had slowed and with my superior senses even I could tell and I was sure Edward could as well.

He was my life, my love, my forever

The image I was focused on before I blacked out the final time was of Edward when he told me he was a vampire. In the restaurant in Port Angeles when we subconsciously leaned in to each other and didn't realize we were doing it.

Then my heart beat for the last time, and everything stopped.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

_My heartbeat had slowed and with my superior senses even I could tell and I was sure Edward could as well._

_He was my life, my love, my forever._

_The image I was focused on before I blacked out the final time was of Edward when he told me he was a vampire. In the restaurant in Port Angeles when we subconsciously leaned in to each other and didn't realize we were doing it._

_Then my heart beat for the last time, and everything stopped._

I opened my eyes and the pain was gone. Edward was smiling looking down at me. Alice was bouncing up and down and squealing with delight.

"Hello my love," Edward said.

"Hello," I said sitting up slowly. My dress was ruined and, its pieces scattered all over the room.

"Is it over?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. How do you feel?" Edward said as he caressed my arm.

"I don't know, I don't feel much different. I can see and hear more." I leaned in to Edward and sniffed. "Wow, you smell even better than before."

"Thank you," he said grinning.

"Do I... Do I," I muttered nervously.

"You smell different." My heart sank as Edward spoke. "But better, much better. Less human, more flowery believe it or not." He kissed me, for the first time with no restraint and it was amazing, the most incredible kiss I had ever experienced. He pulled away but I wasn't out of breath.

"Why did you stop?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh my, I don't know how but you can still blush, not as much as before, but definitely still there." Edward said excitedly.

"She does, that's so cool..." Alice said. She had a mirror in her hand and she handed it to me. "I knew you would want this."

With a lot of trepidation I took the mirror and looked at myself in it. I barely held it in my hand I was afraid I would crush it.

"You are more beautiful than before, don't worry." Edward said.

I looked in the mirror and watched my jaw drop in the reflection. It was me, but the super model version. My lines were more defined, my features were more pronounced. For the first time I felt like someone who could be seen on the arm of Edward Cullen.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asked.

The burning in the back of the throat was a feeling I was told to expect but there wasn't one there.

"No, I don't think so." I was getting worried. "Is that bad?"

"Who knows, we knew you would be different, this is odd for sure." Edward said nonchalantly.

"I'll be right back," announced Alice and she took off at vampire speed.

"Edward, Edward," I exclaimed excitedly. "I saw that, I saw her move."

Edward was looking at me with that crooked grin I loved so much. "And you can understand what I am saying now."

"Wait, you're talking at vampire speed and I can understand!" I was clapping my hands with glee.

Alice came back in the room followed by the rest of the Denali coven.

"Welcome to your new life Bella," said Kate.

"Thank you," I grinned.

Alice handed me a cup full of liquid. "Bella, this is the freshest blood they have here. It's less than a week old and is grizzly, Emmett's favorite. I am surprised you aren't climbing the walls to get out of here, but than again you're Bella, so... Nothing should surprises me." She had a cup full of blood in her hand. The smell made my nose twinge right away. I reached out my hand to grab it while Edward told me to be careful and reminded me I was much much stronger now.

The cup started to crack but I lessened my grip enough that I thought the cup would fall out of my hand. I started to bring the cup to my mouth but the smell was overwhelming me.

"Does it always smell so bad?" I asked making a face.

Edward sniffed the cup, which was unnecessary since he could tell from a hundred feet away. "It's not the freshest my love, but it's tasty to me," he said smacking his lips.

I decided to take a sip quickly but as soon as the blood hit my tongue I spit it out.

"I'm sorry," I yelled when I saw the blood splattered everywhere. I didn't need to say anything because everyone was laughing so hard.

"Well that's a first, should we try mountain lion, that's Edwards fave," Alice said. Irina dashed out of the room and returned a moment later with a new cup full of blood.

"Mountain lion on the rocks," she said handing me the cup.

I managed to swallow some this time but ended up coughing as soon as I did.

"What's wrong with me?" I said to Edward concerned.

"Who said there's something wrong?" He said calmly. "I think we need to see how she reacts with live blood. Bella my love, are you ready to go outside?"

"You'll be with me?" I said tentatively.

"All of us will, you're too strong for me alone."

"I am," I said my eyes getting big.

"When we are outside you can test your strength. Are you ready?"

"Don't I need to change?"

"Here's a t-shirt and pants, Edward you should help her so she doesn't ruin those jeans, they are perfect for her." Alice said throwing pants at me and running out of the room.

"We will see you in a minute," Kate announced as everyone else left.

"At human speed I assume?" Edward asked me.

"Can you read my mind now?" I asked not sure if I was happy or sad about that.

"No, but I can read your face. You should do this, if I look at you without that dress on we may never leave this room."

I took off the dress and looked in a full-length mirror across the room. I recognized the person standing there in a bra and underwear, but I still was shocked.

"Wow, I look... Good."

"Good, that's an insult to how you look. Rosalie is going to be very annoyed. Ok lets slip this shirt on you."

"I must not look that good, you're not distracted at all..."

"Bella, when we get home tonight I will show my lack of distraction, but first, you need to eat. Lift a leg."

I did and I felt a pant leg go over it. "The other leg please." As soon as my other leg was in the pant he pushed me and I fell back in his arms so we could pull them up.

"Edward, will you carry me down, for old times sake... And so I don't break anything?"

"I would be honored, are you ready?"

"As long as you are there I am ready for everything." I kissed him on the lips as we ran down to meet the others.

"Edward put her down, she's not breakable anymore," Alice chastised.

"She asked me, and she's just as precious to me now as she was before."

"Edward and Bella," Tanya said. "We just checked the area and there are no humans so we are safe. When you're ready," she opened the door.

Edward held my hand as we started out the door. "Don't I need a coat?" I asked.

Edward just laughed as he pulled me outside. It was maybe five degrees but I didn't care at all. Then we started to run, and it was exhilarating. I finally understood why Edward loved it so much. The wind in my face, the speed, the lack of clumsiness, it was like a roller coaster times a hundred.

"You're smiling like the Cheshire Cat," said Edward as we ran hand in hand. All I could do was laugh. I slowed down a bit and jumped on his back for old times sake.

"Am I still you're favorite backpack?" I whispered in his ear.

"Of course, but..." he stopped and let go of me. "Now you can carry me."

I paused for a second and then turned, "I'm ready" I said as he jumped on my back. I started to run and he directed me which way to go. We caught up to the others in a minute or so. "It's not as romantic this way," I said letting him down.

"No, maybe not, but now you see how strong you are. Which is good, cause there are some deer over there."

Edward pointed in a direction to his right. My head snapped around as I sensed them, I could hear their heartbeats, twenty-five deer grazing.

"What do I do?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Instinct, follow your instincts, we will all be here for you, don't worry." Edward took off running and I followed. We were close enough that I could see the deer but they couldn't sense us yet.

"If we were any closer they would run, they would feel the danger. Just run out there and you will know what to do, it will be natural to you now." Edward was holding my shoulders. "On the count of 3, 1… 2… 3!"

I took off through the woods directly at the deer, I targeted the biggest one, I don't know why but I did. I caught him in less the two seconds and my vampire sense took over, I felt my first ache in the back of my throat, though it was more like a small tickle, my mouth opened to expose my teeth and then sunk right in to an artery. The blood tasted gross, not as bad as the other blood but gross none-the-less. My vampire brain works so much faster than my human brain and thoughts were coming at me from all directions. I remembered when I was a kid and I had to take cough syrup that smelled Renée would pinch my nose and I would drink it quickly. It was worth a try. I reached up with my right hand and pinched my nose, leaned back to the deer and while I didn't like the taste, it was bearable. Barely.

When the deer was drained Edward was standing at my side. "Well?" he asked his eye's bulging.

"Honestly, I would rather eat Charlie's cooking." I said.

"Fascinating, you're dislike of blood didn't change. Why did you pinch your nose?" He asked.

I explained about the cough syrup and he laughed while mumbling brilliant under his breath. He flipped up a cell phone and dialed. He had a conversation with Carlisle at Vampire speed but I understood every word. We were holding hands and walking back together to the house and I could see it even though it was way off in the distance. I heard the phone hang up.

"Carlisle thinks…" he started to say.

"I heard what he thinks, he thinks my dislike of blood may be my gift. Crappy gift if you ask me." I said disappointed.

"I don't know about that Bella, you won't have the struggle that the rest of us have, you will be able to be around humans and not want to drain them all. It's a powerful gift, if it is your gift. It may also just be your innate Bella personality. Esme refuses to touch mountain lion, she finds the taste repulsive. We bring more to our new lives than we know."

"I was hoping for something cool like what you or Alice have…" I was pouting.

Edward stopped and leaned in, "You mean eternity with me is not enough?" I knew I didn't need to breathe but I was still having trouble. He was dazzling me and I was thrilled he still had the ability.

"You're, you're dazzling me." I managed to say.

"Bella, you can do the same to me now, not that you didn't before, but even more so now." We embraced in the snow and started a kiss that didn't stop. We lifted me in his arms and carried me to a secluded area, and we were there until the sun came up.

Edward gave me his shirt when we headed back to the house my clothes were in tatters. Alice would be mad but it was so worth it. Edward was unrestrained in a way he couldn't be before, and I understood why Rosalie and Emmet seemed to always sneak off.

When we got to the house Alice was waiting with a robe for me. She of course saw everything. We walked up to our room and I took a shower. As I was getting out of the tub I started to think about breakfast and wondered if they had pancakes. Then I remembered I didn't eat pancakes anymore and started to giggle.

"Are you ok my love," Edward yelled in.

"Amazing!" I said walking out of the bathroom in an outfit Alice had left out for me. I put it on so slowly it must have been comical to watch.

I sat down on the bed to put on my shoes, I looked up and saw Edward staring at me. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing, and everything."

"Oh if that's it. What time is by the way? Oh my, Edward, how long was I out?"

"Three and a half days." He said still smiling.

"I am such a horrible person, what's going on in La Push, why didn't you remind me?"

"Bella darling, please. If there was anything important I would have told you. The Volturi got there and it was evacuated already. It rained so much that there was no scent trails for them to follow. They don't believe Carlisle's story, but they have no proof so they have moved in to some of the houses on the reservation and are deciding what to do next. Carlisle has had some of them around the house to talk, he is hoping that if they get friendly they will leave, but I doubt that will happen."

"And Aro?" I asked.

"He has made no decisions that I know of, of course they want to see you, but we have told them that is impossible for now, Jane is of course itching to see you, she is hoping that you can't block her power any more, which obviously you can since I can't read your mind."

"Good, because I don't think you would like my impure thoughts." I said teasingly.

"As long as they are about me, I don't mind…"

"You and only you, forever." We embraced and our lips crashed together again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

I heard a knock on the door, it was Kate. "Come in," said Edward pulling away.

"Edward and Bella, we have an idea, would you like to join us downstairs?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "I will explain to Bella as we walk down." He held my hand and we started to walk out the door. "Bella, as you know the women here have many male suitors, vampire and human. We want to see how you react to humans. It was Carlisle's idea really. We will do it so you are both safe, but only if you are comfortable with this…"

"Isn't it dangerous, I don't want to slip." I said my voice full of concern.

"I don't want you to either, so we will do it so nothing will happen."

"You said it was Carlisle's idea?" I said my voice shaking. He nodded. "Then I will try."

We walked downstairs and into the living room. Everyone was seated except Tanya. "This is going to be interesting, after speaking to Alice this all makes more sense. I called one of my friends who lives nearby. Bella, we will bring him in the back door so there will be some distance. And we will walk him in slowly, everyone here will be next to you, so if you lunge they will be able to stop you. Do you have any questions?"

"Does he know what I am?" I asked.

"You mean what we are," Tanya's hand swooped the table to indicate she meant everyone in the room. "No, he is just happy he gets time in my presence, and he will be rewarded for the risk he is unknowingly taking."

"But there is no risk is there? I mean if everyone will stop me…"

"No Bella there is nothing to worry about," Edward said. "But instead of plugging your nose you may want to hold your breath, you don't need to breathe remember."

"Oh yeah…" I laughed. I thought I heard a car, and I turned my head to hear it better.

"It's still a few miles away, but that's Ian's car. I will wait for him outside." Tanya said and she walked out of the room.

"Alice, ummm, help me here for a sec. How do you see this going?" I said starting to get nervous.

"Bella if I saw a problem we wouldn't be doing this. But of course you could change your mind and decide you want human blood, and in that case my visions would change. Hence the shield of people around you."

Edward stood closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Kate just told me she still can't read your mind either, that's pretty amazing."

"And a first, I have to admit it is somewhat frustrating." She said smiling to Edward.

"You're preaching to the choir," Edward replied.

The car was getting close and I was feeling less and less of sure of this idea. "Edward, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Don't worry love, I will never let anything bad happen to you." It wasn't me I was worried about.

I sat down in a chair and Edward stood behind me with arms over my shoulders. I tried to tell myself over and over that I could do this, but I was terrified.

The car door opened and I took a deep breath, I didn't need to but my human responses were still dominant in many ways. I stopped myself from breathing, which felt odd. I remembered Edward holding his breath that first day we met in Biology, and the pain I saw in him. I closed my eyes, I don't know why, it wouldn't make a difference but I hoped it would help me concentrate. I heard two sets of footsteps and a door open. Ian was in the house. The footsteps got progressively louder and I tensed more with each one. Tanya's was speaking to Ian, "You look handsome as usual. Please come over here and stand for a minute. I have a coat I want you to try on, stay here, it's in the dining room."

The door to the dining room swung open and Tanya walked inside.

"He's only about fifteen feet away, she should be salivating right now. Bella, how do you feel?"

"Well not breathing is weird, otherwise fine."

"Bella love," Edward's velvet voice said, "Let's see what happens if you breathe, we are all around you, nothing bad will happen."

I opened my eyes and saw everyone standing as if ready to pounce. Edward's cold arms were still over my shoulders, which I realized was both a loving embrace and a way to grab me should I move.

Slowly I exhaled the air in my lungs and slower still I took in a deep breath. I could smell Ian. I could hear his heart. I just didn't care.

Before I knew what was happening Tanya shouted, "Ian can you help me in here for a second."

I tried to protest but before I could Ian walked through the door. "Oh hello everyone, I didn't know you were all home."

Tanya spoke up, "Ian this is Alice, Edward and Bella."

"How do you do," he asked shaking Alice's hand, he walked over to Edward and shook his as well. Then he looked down at me with his arm outstretched and his hand came close to my face. I jumped up out of my seat, the tickle in my throat making an appearance as I did. Edward's arms tightened around me and he had tried to push me down but my newborn strength was far too strong for him.

Alice started to move as did the others, but it was too late. My hand reached out and grabbed Ian's. "Nice to meet you as well," I said politely and released his hand. I sat back down and smiled up at Edward.

A picture of the scene would have been hysterical; seven vampires ready to tackle me but stopped in mid motion, eyes bulging out of their head. Next to them was one very confused looking human and me sitting on a chair feeling like the homecoming queen on her royal throne.

"Ian, I made a mistake the jacket must be upstairs, let's go to my room." Tanya said and Ian had a smile that told me he know exactly what she meant. They left quickly and Edward started laughing like I had never heard him laugh before.

"Did you see the look on Ian's face, Bella you moved at vampire speed, he was so startled, he's convincing himself now that you must have been waiting for him with your arm out and he feels rude he left you waiting, he hopes Tanya's not mad at him for being rude to her guest."

"Other than that Bella, did you even notice him at all?" Alice asked.

"When his hand was near mine, I felt like a slight tickle, but nothing really, that's good I think, right?"

"There's one last test, Irina can you do the honors?" Edward asked.

"What's this?" I asked getting nervous again.

"Well obviously, human blood. But not like that, they got some from a hospital for you, someone donated blood but they had a new tattoo so the hospital was going to throw it out. So Eleazar got it for you. You don't have to drink it, in fact you probably shouldn't get the taste, but that's up to you."

Irina appeared with a test tube full of human blood. When she was near Edward she handed him the tube and he popped the top. I smelled it immediately, the salt and metal was disgusting. Edward brought the tube near my nose and reflexively flinched away.

"That's disgusting Edward, stop."

"Really, you aren't the least bit interested?" Kate asked.

"No, it's repulsive."

"A vampire who doesn't like blood, I didn't think it was possible, but that's her gift. Incredible." Eleazar said shaking his head.

"It all fits. Her biggest fear was she would attack a human, she wasn't a big eater, and blood repulsed her before. We take some of our most powerful traits from our human side Carlisle thinks, so it all makes sense." Alice was overjoyed. "All the same I wouldn't take her to a mall without supervision, but still…"

"Can I taste it, just to see…" I said hoping Edward wouldn't get mad. He handed me the tube while reminding me how strong I was now. I cautiously grabbed it and took a tiny sip. "Better than deer, but not much. It's like comparing two bad foods."

"You are very lucky Bella," Kate said. "It took us over one hundred years to get our thirst under control. And still it's a struggle. The only human thing I can compare it too is smoking, I have heard people who smoke say that even thirty years after they quit they still think about smoking every day. That's how we are, but you seem to have been blessed with an amazing gift."

"But you will have to remember to eat, your vampire desires for blood are not strong enough it seems, you will need to remind yourself to hunt," Eleazar said.

"That won't be hard with Edward and Alice around, they have to hunt all the time, and I plan on joining them." I said smiling.

I didn't love my gift, but I could see the upside.

"Do you think my gift is enough to keep the Volturi from wanting me? It seems like they wouldn't care." I asked Edward.

"With Aro, who knows," Alice said. "But right now we should decide what to do next, they won't leave until they see Bella, so should we go back to Forks?"

"Let's call Carlisle and see what he thinks." Edward was grabbing his phone and dialing as he spoke. I tried to listen to the Carlisle but found myself distracted by the noises from above in Tanya's room.

"Was I that loud?" I asked Alice.

"Compared to you, that's a whisper." I started to blush and Alice shook her head again, "How can she blush?"

"Well, it could be that the blood left in her body is what is causing it, or it could just be that Bella is unique in more ways than one." Eleazar said touching my check. "There is no discernible temperature difference, so I guess only time will tell."

"Carlisle thinks we should come back. He has met with Jane on a few occasions and agrees she won't leave until she sees Bella is a vampire. He says if Bella is in as much control as I say, than she can only help if we need to fight."

"If there is a chance of a fight, than we should join you, as Tanya said earlier it's time to deal with the Volturi, they are far too powerful and losing grasp of what made them good. It's time we had a united front," Eleazar was speaking.

"Won't that make things worse?" I worried. Aro was worried that our coven was growing large and he didn't like that Edward told me.

"They only understand power, I could not live with myself if something happened to you all and we did nothing. Hopefully Aro is not so out of touch that he realizes they can only continue to rule as long as they rule in a just and fair manner."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," I repeated the words Jacob had said to me.

"Exactly," Eleazar yelled. "We can be ready to go in a few hours time, please let Carlisle know and see if he agrees with us." Everyone left the room but Alice, Edward and I.

"Good times," I muttered sarcastically. I stood up to leave with Edward and Alice and heard a crunching noise. The chair I was sitting on was in pieces below me and I was had no idea what happened.

"You stood too quickly my love, the chair didn't stand a chance. C'mon, while they pack let's work on your strength." Alice was trying to stifle a laugh as Edward took me outside for my next lesson in vampire life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

A few hours later Edward, Alice, Eleazar , Carmen and I were in Edward's Volvo heading back to Forks. Tanya, Kate and Irina were following behind us. Since he and Kate were mind readers Edward joked that the seating arrangement was so we could have Vampire CB Radio, which were apparently an old way of communicating in cars prior to the cell phone.

I offered my passenger front seat to everyone but they declined. I sat there with my hands in my lap, scared to touch anything and break it. The strength training session hadn't gone so well, the more I thought about it the harder it was to control.

The ride home was fascinating, usually I would have fallen asleep in no time, but I didn't sleep anymore, so I sat and listened to two different conversations, Edward and Eleazar were speaking about one subject, while Alice and Carmen talked about another. The stereo was on and I had no trouble listening to the music and following their chatter perfectly. Alice was torn between getting back to Jasper and shopping, which was so Alice it made me laugh. Edward and Eleazar were discussing the member's of the Volturi and the gifts, all of which seemed much better than mine.

"Jane is trouble enough," said Edward "But Alec is the real scary one."

"I know what Jane's gift is, what is his?" asked Eleazar.

"Well you know their story, the Volturi were planning on changing Jane and Alec when they were burned at the stake. I don't know what the Volturi saw in them, but they obviously felt that had a lot of potential. My guess is they would have had different gifts but the burning changed their desires, for lack of a better term. Jane's gift is based on her desire to see her tormentors suffer the same fate, so she can make people think they are on fire. Alec's gift is similar but comes from his desire to kill the people who were killing him. He can…"

"Kill people?" I said interrupting.

"Yes, sort of. It's worse than that, he can mentally make you think you're dead. Like Jane's gift except instead of thinking you're on fire, you're in a coma like state, basically brain dead. At which point your defenseless and you can be ripped apart. If that wasn't bad enough, the effects last a few minutes, so he doesn't need to focus on you for it to keep working. Once Jane stops grinning at you you're fine. But not with Alec, he could knock out a whole army in short order. One grin at a time."

"So he's their enforcer," Eleazar said.

"Really he is all they need, the rest if overkill." Edward sighed heavily.

The rest of the ride home I was lost in thoughts of Alec and Jane and how little they seemed, and yet so powerful. Alice was the same, a pixie with power. I was newborn strong but when that ended I expected myself to go back to being a weakling.

We made it back in no time since there was no need to stop for bathroom or food breaks. I didn't even complain about the speed we were traveling, even though I still didn't like it.

Our house looked so beautiful that I wanted to cry. There were so many details I never noticed before. Vampire sight was showing subtle nuances I had never seen, it was like a whole new home.

Carlisle and Esme met us as the car pulled up. Emmet and Rosalie came around the house from the garage and Jasper appeared next to Alice's door from nowhere.

Edward unhooked me and ran around to open my door. Partly because was he was still a gentleman; partly because he did not want to see me tear the handle off his precious car.

Esme grabbed me first. She stared at me for a moment and then hugged me again. Emmet stepped in front of Carlisle for the next hug. He squeezed so hard I thought I would crack, but realized quickly nothing bad could happen to me. I pushed him and he almost tumbled to the ground. I was looking forward to arm wrestling him.

Rosalie looked at me said, "You look good enough to be my sister." Which I think was a compliment.

Jasper was almost Alice like in his excitement to see me, "I don't have to worry so much around you anymore," he explained as he grabbed me with a hug that was almost as rough as Emmett's.

Carlisle was the last one to look me over, "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Amazing," I said truthfully.

We all walked inside and the adults, as I called them, decided to go in to the kitchen and chat. The kids were going to split up by couple, which was perfect to me. I started walking up the stairs to my room when I fell flat on my face.

Emmet was on the floor laughing, he felt much better about me pushing him to the ground earlier. I looked up and saw the banister lying on the steps and knew poor Esme was going to be furious. Edward ran over and picked me up.

"I just had a thought, Bella, can you please walk up the stairs at human speed again." I reluctantly agreed, and started to successfully navigate them until I almost tripped on the last one to the delight of Emmet.

"Now come down at Vampire speed my love," Edward asked. And before he could finish I was standing next to him.

"Bella, when you do things at human speed, you are still your old self, but at vampire speed you are graceful as a ballerina. Please for me, at vampire speed, go up and down again." I did with no problems and in no time flat.

"It appears Bella, being the first human who has ever wanted to be changed that I know of, brought a lot more of her human side than we expected." Carlisle spoke as he walked out the kitchen door. He must have heard everything while he was in the kitchen. "Bella I have a feeling you will have a few more surprises in store for us."

"And as long as she keeps falling, I can't wait!" yelled Emmet.

I turned slowly towards him, glaring at his goofy grin. "Oh yeah tough guy, I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your wife, but whenever you're ready to arm wrestle, I'm ready to watch you go down in defeat." I struck a nerve.

"Not in the house, I don't want anything else to break," Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"Backyard, your on!" said Emmet confidently.

Alice already told me this would be a joke. We discussed it in the car. I could hear bets flying around and laughed at the thought of me, little Bella, about to wrestle Emmet the giant.

"Bella my love," Edward said as we walked around the house. "Your truck and my car are on the line, so don't let him psyche you out."

"What do we get if I win?"

"Emmett's jeep and 3,000. Rosalie wouldn't let him bet more, she can't believe he was dumb enough to do this."

Jasper was pretending to be a play-by-play announcer as if this was a boxing match. I heard a, "Are you ready to rumble," and tuned him out.

"We have to do this lying on our stomach, no furniture could support this." Edward explained. "Oh and Bella, Emmet likes to cheat, he will go on the count of two, that's what's he's planning to do."

I imitated Emmet as I lie down on the ground and put up my right arm.

"Wait!" yelled Alice. "I forgot something." And she ran back in the house to return ten seconds later with a video camera. "Jasper why did you redo the room while I was gone, I can't find anything."

"Okay," Jasper said ignoring Alice. "When I count to three you go, ready."

We both nodded. Emmet was easily twice my size, and both of my arms together were smaller than one of his. I started wondering if I was insane, but I knew I was strong, I could carry Edward no problem.

Jasper started to count. 3…2… and Emmet tried to push, but I knew it was coming so my arm didn't move an inch. Edward was laughing and Rosalie was hiding her face in shame. She said something about how he can't even cheat and win and that's the last I heard.

Emmet was struggling; I could see the strain on his face.

"Wanna up the bet?" I asked pretending to struggle with him.

"Bring it," he said struggling to make words.

"I win you call me Queen Bella for a week and speak to me only in royal terms."

"Fine, if I win I am Emperor Emmet and you have to bow to me every time you see me for a week,"

"Okay" I said and I made my eyebrows go up. "I win," I announced daintily and with a flick of my wrist Emmet's whole body turned over with his arm. There was a dent in the ground where I pushed him arm in.

Edward scooped me up in a second and Alice was saying the video came out great. Rosalie said words I didn't know, probably in some language I hadn't learned yet.

"Bella my love, I think we need to head to our room, I am a man and I have needs!" Edwards said into my ear and we ran at vampire speed into the bedroom to celebrate my victory.


	19. Chapter 19

A?N: Thanks for all the kind reviews - they inspired me to get another chapter up today - hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. As far as I know that is.

**Chapter 19:**

When we emerged hours later the house was quiet, but I could hear conversation in the kitchen.

"There is no way we can defeat them, we don't have the numbers," Carlisle was saying.

"There is always a way," said Jasper. "We have certain things on out side, we know the terrain better, there is the element of surprise and there is always an Achilles Heel, we just need to figure out what it is.."

"I doubt that is enough," Carlisle said. "We need to see what happens when they see Bella, and if I have to, I will travel to Volterra and speak with Aro in person, though I doubt we have that much time."

"We could call the wolves, that would increase our odds," Jasper suggested.

"No," said Kate shaking her head. "That is a last resort."

"He was going to kill Bella, you can't blame them for protecting her Kate," Esme pleaded.

"I understand the circumstances quite clearly, but that doesn't change a thing."

I turned and looked at Edward. "I feel like I am responsible for everything, everyone blames me for everything."

"No one is blaming you my love, Kate is quite fond of you. She was just thinking that if the wolves had saved anyone but you she wouldn't even consider ever working with them."

Carlisle spoke again, "Jane is calling every day. She won't stay patient for long, Demetri is the best tracker in the world, and he could find Bella in a no time. I think we need to make a plan quickly, and then show them that Bella is changed. If they want to kill us, we have to be prepared. Alice anything?"

"That's not how it will go. Once they verify that Bella is a vampire, then they need to speak to Aro, so we will have some time. And who knows when he will make his decision."

The next few hours were spent while everyone tossed around various strategies. It was fascinating and boring all at once. I had a strange longing for a pop-tart, so I walked over to the cabinet and took one out. I took a small bite and let the flavor roll around my tongue. It was so bland, yet it was so familiar that I enjoyed it. I was about to swallow when Edwards voice interrupted my chain of thought.

"You might want to spit that out my love, otherwise you will be coughing it out later." He was standing next to me with a bag.

"It doesn't taste bad," I said. "Not good either. I thought you hated human food."

"I do, but I also like blood."

Everyone was looking at me. I started to blush I was so embarrassed. I was even a freak as a vampire.

The Volturi army was made up of twenty members. We were only thirteen strong. Having the wolves there would be a huge help, but Kate was still resistant.

Jane had called again and was growing impatient. Carlisle and Jasper had diagrammed a plan that was ridiculous at best. Somehow our group was going to take out a bigger and better trained army.

Jasper had plotted two on ones and other schemes, divide and conqueror, and terms that I recognized vaguely from history class.

As he presented each idea Alice shook her head, her vision told her the outcomes and none were good.

I excused myself to call Charlie and Renée. Everything had been so insane that I hadn't touched base with them and I knew they would be getting worried. Renée asked me about school and asked if I made many friends, I lied and said I had. I told her about the Denali clan but described them as friends I met in class. She told me she and Phil would be going to Mexico so he could play ball in the Winter League.

Charlie was excited to hear from me. He told me all about the weather in Forks, which was hysterical since I was only a few miles away, but of course he didn't know that. He was planning to go to Seattle to see Billy soon and told me Billy was calling a lot because he was bored in the hospital. I asked if he was eating well and he told me that Esme brought him some food over a few days ago divided up for days of the week. I hoped I remembered to thank Esme when I saw her later. I told my father I loved him as he hung up to go watch a game.

I returned to the kitchen in the middle of a argument between Edward and Jasper. Not surprisingly Edward wanted to protect me while Jasper wanted me to take a risk.

"Well let her decide," Jasper shouted as I walked in the kitchen.

"We already know what Bella will say, she will agree to some stupid idea that could kill her just to save everyone else, but your wife will tell you this plan won't work," Edward yelled back.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"No!" yelled Edward. "You're not doing this."

"Edward please relax," Carlisle said. "No one has made any decisions about anything yet. Bella, Jasper thinks we should let Jane find out your gift sooner. That way she will tell Aro and we can see his decision."

"That makes sense to me, what's the problem?" I asked.

"Jasper wants you to go La Push and spy while there. He says you know the reservation better than anyone here," he explained. "Alone."

"Oh, I see," I said. "And what about Alice?" I asked.

"You want me to go with you?" she said.

"No, I mean, what do you see happening if I go?"

"Nothing, if you go I see you returning here and nothing else. I won't know what's next until Aro makes a choice."

"Well if Alice sees me returning what's the problem?" I asked.

"No." Edward said, "I won't allow it."

"How will you stop me?" I joked flexing my muscles, but stopped when I could see that Edward wasn't amused.

The debate raged on for the next thirty minutes and went nowhere. The phone rang and Edward got up to answer it but Carlisle beat him to it.

"Hello," he said. With my vampire hearing I could tell who it was as soon as they spoke.

"Carlisle it's Jane, I am coming over shortly with Alec. I am calling only because Aro told me to be polite. Personally I am sick of this dump and want to leave so let's please get this over with." She hung up.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Plan D I think?" Carlisle said. Edward agreed and Alice nodded. "You explain to Bella, everyone else you know what to do."

Everyone went in separate directions at vampire speed. A car started out front and Edward grabbed me and held me close. "We are going to the living room. The Denali coven is going to head out of town so that the Volturi doesn't know they are here until we want them too. The plan is to tell Jane what your gift is and then wait to see what Aro decides. But even before they can call him, we will make our next move. Follow my lead, they will be here soon."

We walked in to the living room and he pulled me on his lap. Within a few minutes moments the rest of the family joined us. Everyone was tense, and I could feel Jasper sending calming waves to try and help everyone.

I could smell them long before they got there. "There's more than Alec and Jane," said Edward. How he could tell I didn't know, but I guess he didn't recognize a scent.

"There's only three," Jasper said. "Which wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for Alec."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, it's entirely possible that they will leave once they see Bella has been changed and find out her talent. We need to stay calm." Carlisle stood up and walked to the door and as he approached it the bell rang. I heard him welcome them into the house and saw as they followed into the living room we were all sat.

"You know everyone I believe," Carlisle said always the gracious host.

"Of course," Jane said pulling the hood off her cloak and the others followed. "Alice so nice to see you again, and Edward. And of course Bella," she grinned in my direction.

I started to say hello but Edward cut me off, "Still not going to work Jane. I can't hear her thoughts either." That's when I realized that Jane was trying to use her gift on me, what a horrible creature she was. I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Well it's obvious that Bella is no longer a human, and how do you like being one of us?" she asked. I didn't answer; I was glaring back at her. "Let's not be like that Bella, after all the last time we saw each other I had to make your… husband is it now, writhe on the floor in pain, we don't need to do that again do we?" I still refused to answer.

Carlisle interrupted and spoke up. "Jane you haven't introduced us to your friend."

"Ah yes, this is Thad, he is what you would call a lie detector, I believe you are familiar with his gift Carlisle."

"Yes, I have heard of other who have something like that. Would you like a seat Thad?" Carlisle asked.

He merely shook his head. Alec was standing next to him looking very bored.

"This is very simple, Aro wants to know what Bella's gift is, he obviously expects great things from her, I of course believe he will be sadly mistaken. Thad will let me know if you are lying. Once we know her gift, we will be on our way as it appears you have dealt with the werewolf problem, or so you say. Edward, what exactly caused you to break your precious treaty."

"Carlisle told you, one of them made a video threatening Bella. I over reacted, I am prone to doing that from time to time."

Jane glanced at Thad who didn't move.

"Bella you seem to have an interesting effect on people, why is that?"

"I don't know." I replied bitterly.

"Nor do I…" she snickered. "So what, pray tell is your gift, and please don't try and tell me you haven't discovered it yet, Thad will know if you're lying."

"My gift is…" and I saw Carlisle nod in encouragement, "My gift is that I am immune to human blood. It doesn't affect me at all."

"Really," said Jane glancing at Thad again who didn't move. "Not much of a gift in my opinion, but I imagine you like it Carlisle, we all know of your interesting lifestyle."

"I think she is very lucky, but then I am not surprised we see that differently." Carlisle said with an honest smile.

"And Bella," Jane said her head snapping in my direction, "Do you like this gift."

"Honestly, no. But then again I never hungered for blood before so I don't know how bad the thirst is."

Jane smiled. "Well, then I think that's it for now, Bella has turned out to be the disappointment I expected her to be and I will let Aro know. We will be leaving shortly, so I expect that this is the last time we will see you."

"Hopefully we will be able to see you in Volterra soon?" Carlisle said walking to the door.

Everyone stood up and followed him. At the door we all stopped, Carlisle was shaking everyone's hand goodbye. Edward stood in front of me protecting me as usual.

"Aro would love to see you Carlisle. I will let you know your desire to visit." She looked over me and grinned again. But nothing happened. I knew what she was doing and so I walked over and hugged her goodbye.

"Please send my regards to Aro as well, it was nice seeing you again Jane." I said as I embraced her.

She stormed away with Alec and Thad following, I could have sworn I saw a smile on Alec's face before he turned away but I quickly forgot that when Edward grabbed me from behind.

"Did you see the look on her face when Bella hugged her?" Emmet was giddy with laughter. "I thought she was going to explode she was so angry."

"You didn't feel the hatred emanating from her body," Jasper shook his head, "I wanted to kill Bella for a second there."

"That's the problem," Edward said. "It's not about just Aro anymore, Jane doesn't like knowing she can't torture someone, she wants Bella dead."


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was staring at Edward now, why did Jane want me dead

Everyone was staring at Edward now, why did Jane want me dead?

"Because she gave her a hug?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"No, as soon as she realized that she still had no power over Bella she wanted her dead. Bella's hug just made her forget to hide her thoughts from me she was so angry, the whole time I knew she was trying to keep her thoughts hidden. Aro must have told her how to my gift works."

Carlisle was on his phone with Eleazar. They were coming back as soon as possible.

"Alice, anything?" Edward asked.

"She is trying to make a plan, my guess is she knows how my visions work as well, so she is going to make sure she doesn't make a decision. I am tracking Alec and the others but I don't think she told them yet, nor has she told Aro anything."

"So we won't know what they are planning but we know she is planning something." Jasper was speaking at Vampire speed, a glint in his eyes. "We have to attack first, otherwise we don't stand a chance."

"We know it will be soon, they don't want to stay here." Edward added.

"It would be nice to have the wolves," Jasper said.

"We will speak with Kate as soon as they get here." Carlisle replied.

I waked away from everyone, and sat in the living room. How exactly did I get here again? The wolves, my family, the Denali clan, everyone's life was in danger all because of me. I couldn't allow that to happen. I couldn't do this to all these people that I loved. No it was time to end this, Edward would be sad, but everyone else would be better off. And it would be easier for Edward knowing that I was gone because I sacrificed myself for him. It would be easier than when he left me, he would be guilt free. I had married him, I was a vampire, that's what I wanted, and I had it all, I could die happy. The question was how to do it, no one would let me walk out and they would all rather fight and die than let me go alone. I would have to sneak away somehow.

"Don't even think about it Bella!" yelled Alice from the other room. "Isn't this getting tired already, you aren't sacrificing yourself and that's the end of it."

Stupid visions.

Edward was sitting next to me, he ran in at vampire speed. "How could you do that to me? What am I supposed to do without you?"

"It sounds like you will have to figure that out either way, this way everyone else lives. You want to call the wolves, they will all die if we lose, I can't be responsible for that many deaths."

"That's not what's going to happen my love. We will come up with a plan, don't worry. And don't think you won't be watched every second, I know how your mind works."

"No you don't, you can't read it." I said trying to be cute.

"I don't need to, to know your tricks…" He said playfully.

Whatever the weird glitch was that blocked my mind, it was also why Jane wanted me dead. She hated that she was powerless over me. Her and her brother valued their power above everything else.

"Edward, how does Alec's gift work, is it the same as Jane's, not what it does but how it does it?"

"As far as I know, fortunately I never had him use it on me? Why do you ask…"

"Well if Jane's gift doesn't work on me, maybe Alec's won't…"

"Carlisle, what do you think?" Carlisle was in the kitchen but could hear us clearly.

"It seems to make sense to me…"

Jasper came flying in the room. "That's it, the biggest issue is Alec, if Bella can just keep him under wraps for a minute or two, then we can deal with everyone else. Jane's power only works one at a time. So she can't stop us all…"

"No!" growled Edward.

"Normally Bella wouldn't stand a chance against Alec, he's a superior fighter, but she has new born strength and since Bella is in control of her bloodlust she could easily pin him to the ground."

Edward was getting in an attack position. "No, I won't let her get hurt."

Everyone from the kitchen came running in. Jasper was trying to calm Edward down but it wasn't working.

"Edward, it's just an idea." Carlisle said calmly. "We don't have much time so let's not fight amongst ourselves. Edward relaxed slightly but was still tense. "We are still outnumbered and they are more skilled. We have to explore every option quickly."

The phone rang and Carlisle answered. It was Jane again.

"Hello Jane," Carlisle said politely.

"Carlisle, may I speak with Bella?" she said trying to sound nice.

"Anything you have to say to my daughter you can say to me."

"Your daughter is it, well ok then. We have discussed the situation and we don't believe that her gift is what you say it is. No one can imagine a vampire who doesn't crave human blood, especially a newborn. So we would like to run a little test, we would like to see Bella around a human and see if this is possible."

"Your lie detector…"

"Yes Thad said she was telling the truth, but we don't know if Thad's gift works on Bella, as mine seems to be having a problem."

"Fine, we will meet you in town and you can see Bella around a human, how does that sound?"

"It would be reasonable," Jane said, "However we felt we would conduct this experiment under a controlled situation. Tell Bella to come to the Black's house on the La Push reservation and we will do it there. We have a specimen already here for her. And tell her to hurry, his blood is almost as delicious as hers, and I am having trouble controlling some of my guards." The phone clicked.

"Who's blood is almost is delicious as Bellas?," Emmet asked.

Alice's eyes were closed but they shot open. "It's not the smell that's delicious, it the torture. I don't know why I didn't see it but probably cause I am trying to watch too many things." She was babbling at vampire speed and it was hard to keep up.

"Who do they have?" Carlisle asked.

I answered. "Charlie."

Edward said it wasn't possible, but I proved them all wrong again by passing out on the floor. Edward caught enough of me that I didn't the break the hard word surface.

I woke up a few minutes later. I was lying on the couch with Edward cradling me. Carlisle was trying to call Aro but couldn't get through and Alice was deep in concentration.

"How long do you think we can stall?" Emmet was asking.

"Thirty minutes tops." Alice said.

Esme and Kate were having an animated conversation in corner.

"Where's Rosalie and Emmet?" I asked when I didn't see them anywhere.

"They ran to Charlie's house to see if Jane was lying, Aro would know about everything that happened in Arizona since he has all my memories, we wanted to make sure they weren't trying to use James's trick all over again. Although I doubt they would."

"I can't get Aro, and no one else there seems to be helpful. It's not a good sign." Carlisle was upset. "There's not much time we need to think of something."

Poor Charlie, what had I got him into? He didn't deserve this. And I knew what Jane was thinking. If I didn't kill him from blood lust, she would. The rules were simple to her, no human could know about us and Charlie must know by now, and if he didn't she would make sure to tell him.

Esme stood up and walked over to Carlisle. "Kate said she will forget her grudge against the wolves for the time being, but only for the time being."

"You can't call them," I said sitting up quickly. "It's a suicide mission."

"Bella, the wolves are going to attack soon either way. There are vampires defiling their holy land as far as they are concerned, the land of their father. They are stationed nearby, and they only reason they haven't attacked is because I have asked them to wait, but they won't wait long." Carlisle said stroking my arm. "You heard Sam, they are proud and will fight for their land. And once they hear about Charlie…"

"But if the Volturi see them, they will all die."

"Not if we fight with them, we would out number them with wolves and they know how to fight vampires, we trained them remember. It won't be as easy as fighting newborns, but they have an advantage. And we will only use them as a last resort."

"Why is this happening again?" I fell back in Edwards's arms. If I could cry I would have but no tears came to my eyes. Carlisle was dialing a phone while Edward sang hummed my lullaby to calm me.

"Bella someone wants to speak to you," Carlisle said handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me Jake."

"Hi…" I said nervously.

"Carlisle told me you don't want us to fight but Bella, this is all my fault that these leeches, I mean that they are here. We have to fight and you better not worry about us. We can take care of ourselves."

"No Jake it's not your fault. Your being…"

"I know what I am, I am proud member of the Quileute tribe and werewolf. And I also know what prompted their trip here, so don't try to talk me out of this, I can be as stubborn as you if I want."

I didn't know what to say, I just sat there holding the phone.

"Bells listen, I want you to know, I love you and I am happy for you. And I know that Cull… I mean Edward is right for you. And I don't care that you're a vampire, you're still my best friend and I hope someday you feel the same way about me."

"Th… Thanks Jake."

"Put Dr. Fang back on, see you soon, bye Bells."

I handed the phone to Carlisle.

"That was nice of him," Edward said.

"He doesn't have to die for me, none of you do."

"Let's stop with the martyr stuff Bella, no one is going to die. Jasper is a genius, he will come up with a plan."

The clock was ticking, and time was running out. Jasper was pacing back and forth throwing out ideas and nothing seemed to work. Meanwhile who knows what they are doing to Charlie. I had seen how they acted around humans and some of them couldn't control themselves, a little blood and they lost their mind. I remembered a conversation Edward and I had:

"_Carlisle is on the case, you have nothing to worry about. Well other than the fact that you are in a house with seven vampires."_

"_That doesn't scare me, I know how to deal with vampires. Throw a little blood around and they lose control."_

"_You have no idea how right you are..." he said._

"That's it!" I yelled and jumped up. I remembered the blood I tasted in Denali at the same moment.

"Bella what's wrong," Edward was startled and worried.

"No, 'that's it' as in I have an idea. The biggest advantage we have over them is blood. They can't control themselves around human blood, at least some of them can't. But everyone here can. We could get blood from the hospital and drive them crazy with it. They will be so distracted we will have our Achilles' Heel."

"It's so simple…" Edward said.

"The best plans usually are," finished Jasper. "I can't believe we didn't see it, but it makes sense. Some of them are more resistant than others but not all, it's the advantage we need."

Everyone looked at Alice whose eyes were closed but she was smiling. "It's the best outcome so far…"

"We don't have much time, Emmet come with me to the hospital we will steal blood and figure out how to replace it later, Jasper call Sam and let him know this new twist. The rest of you get ready, we will leave in ten minutes."

In a flurry everyone scattered, Edward was holding me in his arms. "Bella you are a genius, a goddess and a genius."

"What did Alice mean by the best outcome so far Edward?"

"I don't know, there are so many things popping in to her mind right now I can't follow."

"I don't like the way she said it."

"Bella don't worry, this plan is brilliant. We have nothing to worry about."

"Ok Edward," I said, but I didn't mean it. Alice wasn't saying something and Charlie's life was on the line. Never mind the pack. And my family.

I put my head in his gorgeous chest and wished we could stay like this forever.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

I tried to speak to Alice but she was avoiding me, she kept telling me she needed to concentrate. Rosalie and Emmet returned and told us that Charlie's wasn't at the house or the station which confirmed our worst fears.

Edward was trying to teach me a few defensive moves if we should have to fight, but I was sure I wouldn't understand them in time. I was going to have to rely on my newborn strength, which really wasn't that comforting of a thought.

In less than seven minutes Carlisle and Emmet returned with two cars full of bags of blood. A plan was made and the bags of blood were distributed in no time thanks to vampire speed.

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper Emmet and I were going in his Volvo to see Jane. We didn't want everyone to go, that would make them suspicious, and we didn't want too few in the room to carry out our plan.

When Alice gave the signal, Edward would say the code word and Emmett's job would be to grab Charlie and carry him to safety.

At the same time I was supposed to tackle Alec and keep him from moving his head, Edward was going to move behind Jane and tackle her so she couldn't grin at him. Jasper and Carlisle would have to deal with anyone else in the room. Jasper was going to try and send waves of calm to ease the tension and hopefully throw them off.

While all this was happening, Eleazar and Carmen would have a car full of bags of blood and would begin heaving them at the rest of the army. Their car would be closely followed by one with Tanya and Irina, and by one with Alice and Kate, all heaving bags of blood.

Rosalie would be waiting in another car and Emmet was supposed to throw Charlie in the backseat of the car and run back to fight. Rosalie was to drive Charlie to safety and protect him.

As long as they all stayed in the cars with blood and didn't open the doors, the Volturi army wouldn't be able to detect them or the blood in advance.

Such a simple plan Edward said, he was so wrong. There was also a signal for the wolves to come in, but Alice wanted them to wait as long as possible so she could see what was going to happen up until we needed them.

We drove in the Volvo to La Push and pulled up in front of the Black's house. The others had parked far enough back that their cars wouldn't be heard. Alice was sending messages to Edward.

As we got out of the car Carlisle stepped in front of me, than Edward, and behind me were Emmet and Jasper. The door opened as we approached and I could see Jane beckoning us in.

The Black's house was small, and I knew it well so I scanned everywhere for signs of Charlie. The door to Jacob's room was closed so I assumed he was in there.

"Thank you for coming," Jane said in mock formality. "The idea that a vampire could be resistant to blood is so absurd to us that we had to see if for ourselves. It would be like a fish who didn't need water, it is our lifeblood and that is why we find it so incredible."

I could tell by the look on Edwards face that she was blocking her thoughts, he looked angry and frustrated.

"So Bella we have set up a test, if you can truly be around humans than you have proved to us your gift. If not, the human, I am afraid, will, how do we say, be in some trouble."

It was perfect in Jane's mind, if I didn't kill my father she would. Either way I suffered.

"And what happens to the human if we are telling the truth?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe a snack for more hardworking army or maybe not, let's cross that bridge when we get to it." She was baiting me and I knew it.

There were two other people in the room with her, Alec and someone I didn't know. I didn't think they would leave Charlie alone in Jacob's room so there would be at least one more guard in there and I had no idea if any were hiding in Billy's room.

She walked over to Jacob's door and opened it. "Bella, you're on." She smiled from ear to ear and I could see the glint of malicious happiness in her eye.

As soon as I saw Charlie lying on the bed, blindfolded, gagged and hand cuffed in his own cuffs I screamed. I ran in and hugged him, "Dad, it's me. It's going to be alright, I love you." I kissed him on the check. He struggled to move but I begged him to please relax. There was one guard there, and he was looking out the window the whole time.

I walked out of the room staring at Jane. The ballet was about to begin, and I had a role to play.

"There," I said. "I proved it, now let him go." I was looking at her but out of the corner of my eye I was watching Alec. I needed to get close.

"I never said I would let him go, he knows too much and you know our rules." Jane mocked.

"He knows because you told him Jane, that's hardly fair," Carlisle said.

"Life's not fair," she said nonchalantly.

I was near Alec, moving slowly so it didn't seem like I was stopping, but I was on alert for the signal.

Jasper started to speak, but Edward cut him off and said the magic word. "Maybe we can come up with a compromise," and that's when all hell broke loose.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I am sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing - but there's a lot going on. I hope you like it anyway.

**Chapter 22:**

When Edward said the code word, 'compromise,' Emmet ran past me like a blur, punched the guard in the main room in the face, and grabbed Charlie off the bed. He smashed through the wall, making sure to protect Charlie as he did, and was off in a flash.

I turned to grab Alec who was already moving away from me. But I caught his foot and dragged him down with almost no effort. He was small, so he wasn't as strong as other vampires, and I had newborn strength. He grinned at me and his eyebrows went up in the air. That's when he realized his power didn't work on me.

Edward and Carlisle double-teamed Jane. She flashed Edward for a brief second and he hit the ground in pain but then Carlisle sent her flying in to a wall and grabbed her head so she couldn't move it.

Jasper and the guard from Charlie's room were snarling at each other, but as soon as Edward popped up the guard was outnumbered and Jasper held his arms behind his head. Edward grabbed the last guard who was still reeling from the punch he received from Emmet.

As much as Alec struggled I was far too strong for him. Jane was laughing hysterically as if this was all a fun comedy. She whistled softly and I could hear noises all over, but nothing happened as far as I could tell. The cars were already in front of the Black's house as part of phase two of the plan, and bags of blood that were slit open were flying everywhere. Esme drove her car straight into one of the Volturi Army and he went flying twenty feet in the air. The car was ruined, but that was one vampire down.

The smell of all the blood was making me sick. Edward was not breathing and only Carlisle seemed unaffected by it. Alec was squirming under me even more than before. I could hear bags splattering all over and vampires moaning with delight.

A stiff wind blew the pungent odor in through the broken wall that Emmet had created and I gasped from the stink. I stopped myself from breathing.

But Jasper didn't.

Jasper had always been the one who had the hardest time being a vegetarian. I saw his eyes glaze over and he let out a primal growl that shook the foundations of the house. He let go of the guard he was holding and ran out the hole in the wall in Jacob's room.

The newly freed guard a mad dash for me, Edward, the over protective fool that he is, let go of his man and tackled the guard. The man Edward had been holding tackled Carlisle and Jane was up on her feet. She ran outside to get a full picture of the fighting.

The wolves were coming from both sides; they were chasing most of the Volturi army off. Eleazar had already pulled two of their men apart and was working on his third. Esme had finished off a guard and was helping Alice with a particularly burly one.

Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Kate were sailing bags of blood in to the woods, where the wolves were chasing the Volturi Army.

Jane smiled her cruelest smile and walked back in the house.

There was a standoff off going on, I had Alec, Edward had a guard, and one guard had Carlisle.

"Let my brother go Bella, and I won't make you watch me kill your husband." Jane said pleasantly.

"Tough talk," I said. "I could snap his head off in an instant."

"True, but it would grow back in time."

"Maybe, but are you willing to risk it."

"What risk is there stupid girl," she grinned at Edward and he fell on the ground in pain. The guard he was holding jumped at me, I fought him off but thanks to him I lost my grip on Alec and he rolled away.

Alec grinned at Carlisle and I saw him fall. Jane grinned at Edward and he was writhing on the floor with pain. I couldn't beat all of them, but I knew my family was outside so I dashed out the part of the wall that Emmet had destroyed and ran knowing Jane would follow. The battle had changed. The Volturi Guard, the elite members that is, were smart enough to stop breathing and the blood wasn't affecting them. It was an even battle now and no one would be able to help me.

"Bella" taunted Jane. "You can't get away that easily," she said as she knocked me to the ground. She tried to grab me but I was too strong and I threw her off. We both stood up glaring and began stalking each other. "Oh how cute Bella, but you must realize I don't need my gift to destroy you. I have years of experience, and all you have is strength."

I said nothing but tried to concentrate. I saw Alec burst into the woods behind me and Jane, off to save who ever he could. Jane lunged at me but missed and I grabbed her arm and threw her again.

She looked up from the ground and fire was in her eyes. The fire was the same red as Victoria's hair and I suddenly was reminded of the last time a vampire wanted to take my life. Back then I was helpless, but not today. Today Bella Cullen was not Lois Lane, but could I be Superman?

I thought Jane was going to stand up first but instead she pounced at me from the ground, she caught me off guard I and knew she was going to smash into me, hard. I closed my eyes and braced for her tackle hoping I could throw her off before she did much damage. I heard a loud crunching sound but I didn't move an inch. I opened my eyes and saw Edward throwing Jane into a tree.

When she hit the tree snapped in two. She fell down to the ground and landed with a thud.

Edward ran over to me.

"Bella, did she hurt you?"

"No, not yet."

"Don't worry my love, she never will"

"How cute," Jane snarled wiping the dirt of her clothes. "I hate cute." She ran but not at us, about ten feet away. "Edward welcome to hell"

She grinned at him.

"NO!" I screamed and leaped in front of him as if I was jumping in front of bullet.

Edward started to fall but quickly recovered as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stay behind me," I told him. Edward put his hands on my sides and ducked down a bit. Jane tried to move so that she could get a clear shot at him, but Edward could read her mind so he turned me to block her as soon as she thought what she wanted to do.

"Hiding behind a little girl, how quaint. You are only delaying the inevitable."

Emmet came flying through the woods, returning from his mission to deliver Charlie to Rosalie. He ran to where Tanya was fighting and grabbed Thad the mind reader and smashed him into a nearby rock. The rock shattered.

When Edward turned me again I saw Carlisle run out of the Black's house and attack the man Esme was fighting. The effects of Alec's gift had finally worn off.

"Give it up Jane," Edward said. "You can't win."

"Awfully brave words for a man hiding behind his wife." Jane said lurching to her left.

Edward moved me again and laughed. "Bella is more than my wife, she is my life and love, something you will never understand."

Jane charged and as she got close Edward pushed me aside, grabbed her arm and threw her at another tree, which shattered when she hit. I quickly threw myself in front of Edward.

Jane emerged again for the trees, covered in dirt and leaves. "I'm done playing games," she yelled.

"I didn't know this was a game, do they have it on Xbox?" Edward said mocking her.

Jane moved close to us and the ballet began again. She moved and Edward turned me. She moved again and Edward twisted me. I had no idea how long the dance would continue, but as long as Edward and I were together I believed we could survive anything.

Jane moved, but this time she looked away from me. She turned to Emmet who was battling a guard member and grinned. Emmet fell and screamed in pain. Edward ran from behind me and threw his shoulder into Jane, who smashed into the Black house and through the front window and landed inside the house. Emmet was trying to recover but the guard took advantage of his temporary incapacitation and was tearing at him. Edward grabbed the guard attacking Emmet, pulled him off and threw him fifteen feet away.

I ran to Edward and helped pull Emmet up. Jane emerged from the debris of the Black's living room.

I moved in front of Edward and Emmet blocking them from her grin. Edward grabbed my hips and crouched down again and Emmet crouched behind him. Jane grinned but nothing happened.

"You can't protect everyone," she laughed and grinned in Tanya's direction. As she did Edward and Emmet bolted out from behind me and each one grabbed one of Jane's arms and they pulled like a wishbone until Jane's right arm flew in the air. She turned to attack them but I jumped in front of Edward and Emmet knocked into her so he could get by her and behind me.

It was quite a sight to see, two big guys, Edward and Emmet hiding behind 5' 4" me. I guess that's why everyone else including the Volturi guard stopped fighting and watched the strange scene.

Jane would move one way, and like a small snake Edward would turn me and Emmet would follow. When we came near Alice at one point Jane quickly turned on her, but Alice saw it coming and dove behind Emmet for safety and grabbed him. Jane's grin couldn't get by me, and our bizarre dance continued.

"Bella, the wolves are all dead." Jane taunted.

I didn't reply.

"And so is your father," she yelled.

I growled at her, something that surprised me as much as her.

"She trying to goad you in to attacking her my love, don't listen." Edward said.

Jane jumped left but Edward saw this as soon as she thought it and moved us all.

I heard a rustling from the woods behind Jane and saw Alec running from the woods. He ran to his sister and saw her missing arm and screamed. They spoke quickly and he turned to grin at Carlisle.

But Carlisle was watching Edward who signaled to him just before Alec moved and Carlisle spun behind the guard he had been fighting and the guard fell down like he was dead.

Edward and Emmet sprinted out from behind me and each grabbed Jane and Alec and threw them behind the house. Carlisle meanwhile told the others to run behind me and they all did, like a big conga line. By the time Jane and Alec returned from behind the house everyone was standing, all of them crouched except Alice who was the only one shorter than me.

"You must be kidding me," Jane laughed a mocking laugh. She and Alec spoke briefly. Alec walked to her side. And then moved five feet to the side. "Simple geometry, you can't block us both."

Alec stepped a few more feet to the side and grinned.

Jane did too as she happily exclaimed, "Game over Bella."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews - over 100! It seems like that is deserving of another chapter so hopefully you will enjoy.

**Chapter 22:**

Jane and Alec both smiled and I knew it was over. Hopefully Rosalie had taken Charlie somewhere safe and at least he would survive.

Jane continued to grin and moved in an opposite direction of Alec so I could not block them both. Edward moved me to block Alec and Jane grinned wider.

The strange thing was, I didn't hear a scream. Jane and Alec gave each other panicked looks and moved another few steps. I looked behind me and everyone was fine.

"What's going on?' I whispered to Edward.

"Carlisle just told me, hold on." Edward said as he stood up. "Bella we are going to try something, move in front of me quickly if I fall."

"Edward no," I said but he was already in motion.

"Jane, I think you may have been right." He said grabbing my hand and standing next to me. Emmet moved up and placed his hand on my back.

"You're ready to give up then," Jane said sounding relieved.

"No, not at all. I was referring to Bella," He replied with a grin of his own.

"You are giving her up?" Jane replied still excited.

Edward growled. "Never, Bella and I will have our happy ending. The question is will you?"

Jane was quiet. She was grinning madly at everyone and nothing was happening. She looked like a chicken pecking as she kept jutting her chin out in different directions.

"You can't hurt us, not as long as Bella is here. We were wrong Jane, Bella's gift is not an aversion to blood, that's just who she is." As he said this he kissed me on the cheek. I was sure Edward had gone insane. I looked as Alice quickly ran to my other side and held my other hand.

"You see Bella's biggest concern is protecting everyone, and that's her gift." Esme ran up and grabbed Alice's hand and Carlisle was suddenly holding Edwards. "As long we are connected to her physically, you and Alec can't hurt us."

One by one Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen and Emmett all ran to one side and held hands.

Jane was freaking out, she couldn't affect any of us. She turned to one of the guard members standing off to the side watching everything. She grinned at him and he fell down screaming in pain.

"That's not nice to do to one of your own men." Edward laughed. The line of people holding hands was walking forward and Jane and Alec were backing up.

Alice whispered something in my ear and I nodded in understanding. When Alec and Jane were backed up to house I realized that the line was herding them to a place they couldn't run from, like what had been done to me that day in Port Angeles when Edward saved me.

When Carlisle said 'now' we all ran at them, forming a circle with our arms and Alec and Jane in the middle, trapped. It was like a children's game I played in Arizona. Everyone would make a circle holding hands and someone would stand in the middle. The person in the middle would run as fast as they can and try to escape. If they broke through, one of the people who let them free had to go in the middle.

"Jane and Alec, you have no escape." Edward said. "Your own guard won't help you now, especially after that little stunt you just pulled. Give up this foolishness or we will have no choice but to kill you."

Jane looked at Alec and back at Edward. Her eyes were huge, for the first time I saw true fear in her. But Jane had been powerful for too long, and surrender was not a word in her vocabulary. She charged straight at me, but Edward and Alice put their arms around my back and she smashed into me and hit the ground. I felt it, I would have been winded if I needed breath, but I was fine.

Carlisle spoke. "That is the last time you attack any of my family. One more move, and your dead. Jane please don't make us kill you."

Alec was standing in the middle. He didn't look scared or upset. He looked like he was deep in thought. I worried that he had some master plan. "Edward, what is Alec doing?" I whispered. Edward didn't reply, he just looked back at me and smiled.

Jane was standing up and shooting daggers at us with her eyes. She was smaller than me, yet she always seemed so much bigger. But now she looked like a doll, a tiny delicate doll.

"Jane if we attack you we are going to attack your brother as well, are you willing to be the cause of his death also?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice.

I could see everyone whispering in to the ear of the person next to them the plan. Time was running out for Jane and Alec. I looked at her tiny frame and almost felt bad for her. She hadn't asked for this life, she was persecuted and burned at the stake. Her anger towards those people was justified, but she had let her anger take over, there was no humanity left in Jane, only hatred.

"I will never surrender," Jane spit out at Carlisle, "to a pathetic group of traitors like you."

"I am sorry you feel that way Jane," Carlisle said and I could feel the remorse in his voice.

Just as Carlisle was going to tell us to attack, Alec ran up to his sister. They spoke and I couldn't hear what they said even with vampire hearing, but I could tell Jane didn't like it. She was shaking her head no continuously. Alec put his hand on her shoulder in a show of solidarity. He then turned to his sister to say his last good bye. He knew it was over even if she wouldn't admit it. Her stubborn refusal to surrender had damned them both to death, and he told her he loved her as they broke apart. He put his hand under her chin so she would look him in the eyes, and as he she looked up, Alec, the most feared member of the Volturi guard, grinned at his sister, unleashing his gift on her. She fell to the ground in a heap, and Alec went down on a knee next to her. He put up a hand asking us to wait. And he brushed her hair out of her face.

He stood up signaling surrender with his arms. He looked scared and confused but finally he spoke. "Thank you." He said bowing to me. "And thank you," he said bowing to Carlisle.

I was confused, beyond confused. But when I looked up at Edward he had a huge smile and I knew it would be ok.

"My sister and I have been at odds for many years about our role in the world. At first we loved the power, and the opportunity to get revenge on the people who hurt us. And even after we killed them I did not forgive, and I blamed every human I met for what they did. But time has a way of healing wounds, and I no longer feel the way I used to. I wanted more out of my new life than merely being sent to destroy others, and I told Jane how I felt. I have to admit, I was inspired by Edward and Bella's love, I wanted that for myself, after all isn't that what everyone wants?"

He looked down at his sister and sighed. "Jane is still angry, she never stopped hating, it consumes her. She's sees no beauty in the world, only evil. I told her how I felt and we would argue for days at a time, but nothing changed. She saw my desires as weakness. She knew I would never hurt her. And since Aro never leaves Volterra she was basically in charge outside the gates. And I went along with it. I told myself that since I didn't make the decisions I wasn't responsible for the actions. It's amazing how we can lie to ourselves in an effort to believe what we want, even when it kills us inside."

He wasn't talking to Edward and I specifically, but I felt like he was. Reminding Edward of the time he left me, and how he almost died because he wouldn't listen to his heart, the one he still had, even if it wasn't beating.

"I love my sister, more than anyone or anything in the world. I did not want her to die without knowing what love truly is. So that is why I did what I did. I will keep her this way until we are safely back in Volterra. We will leave here as soon as we can, those of us who are still alive."

"What will happen to Jane," I asked.

"That is up to Aro, and I don't know what he will say. Jane defied his orders, she has never done that before."

"Will he… kill her?" I asked forcing out the words.

"I haven't decided what I will do about any of you," said a silky smooth voice behind me. I turned my head to see Aro gracefully emerging from the woods with Demitri and two other of the Volturi guard.

If it wasn't for Edward squeezing my hand I would have screamed in terror.


	24. Chapter 24

One step forward, two steps back

One step forward, two steps back. That seems to be the pattern in my life. As soon as we defeat the Volturi guard, Aro show's up with reinforcements. I knew what his gift was, and I wasn't scared, but who knows what evil forces were waiting behind him.

"Hello Carlisle, it's lovely to see you again." He said warmly. He walked across the grass so gracefully it was almost like he floated.

Carlisle turned but his reply was not as warm as I would have thought. "Aro, what are you doing out of Volterra?"

"I have locked myself for far too long," Aro explained. "I was existing, but not really living. Being what we are has it's advantages, but it's also has some drawbacks. I decided it was time to live a little, travel, see some sights."

"And for that you came to Forks?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Oho no, I came to Forks because Jane was not telling me the truth." He walked up to our circle and said, "May I?" Carlisle allowed him to pass; everyone was still connected to me as if it was a curved line. Aro bent over and touched Jane's arm. His head nodded and he said a few 'yes's' and some 'I sees' as he saw all of her memories.

"That is too bad," he announced to no one as he stood back up. "I never gave an order to kill Bella or any of you. Don't get me wrong, I won't deny my concern for the size of your coven, but I never forgot how fond I was for your Carlisle, or how moved I was by Bella and Edward." As he said our names he looked at us.

"My concern has always been to make sure that our kind exist in the world, and of course, protecting my coven, sometime my methods may seem extreme," and as he said this he looked at Eleazar, "But what we are makes us very dangerous."

"You are very dangerous," Eleazar said interrupting. "We are not. We have lived among humans for centuries and never harmed them. You on the other hand slaughter humans in the mass production factory you call home."

"It is true, that we disagree on out lifestyle choices, but that doesn't make me dangerous."

"No, what makes you dangerous is your arrogance, that you have set yourself up to be judge, jury and executioner. Even the humans have a better system of justice and theirs is flawed beyond comprehension.," yelled Eleazar.

"True again, but please remember, I do this because someone had to deal with the problem, and no one else was willing to. If you don't like my methods, suggest an alternative."

"And who will decide if that alternative is acceptable, you and your brothers?" Eleazar was getting heated.

"If you had asked me that a few hours ago I would have said yes, but it appears as though you are as strong, if not stronger than us. You have defeated my guard and I have no doubt could defeat any reinforcements I could assemble. And from what I just heard, my most powerful weapon no longer wishes to fight." Said Aro looking sadly at Alec.

"I never said I would not fight for a just cause. I will not fight for the sake of power." Alec replied earnestly.

Aro smiled at Alec. "And who decides what is just? I am sure many of the soldiers in on both sides of the war in Iraq believe they are fighting a just cause, how can they both be right. You see the issues I have to deal with are not easy."

"No, but you choose yourself to make those decisions, no one asked you. I don't deny that you have done some good, but your power is unchecked and it has led to the disaster that occurred here today and almost cost many people their lives." Eleazar said.

"So what do you suggest, should we hold elections?" Aro said and chuckled.

"For now, you will let us deal with our home, and you deal with yours. We will work together, and when it comes to issues of life and death we will come up with a system where the fate of the individual is decided fairly. If we work together, we can keep each other in check so there is no rogue super power, and we can help each other if and when needed. It is a start; it is not a perfect solution, but a place to begin. And we will work together to improve it."

"And how do I know I can trust you?" Aro asked.

Carlisle turned and walked towards Aro, he walked away from the chain we had formed but Esme slid over and grabbed the hand of her neighbor and we were back as one again.

"Aro, you trusted Jane and look what happened. She wanted to kill us all. How can you rule a land you have never been to, when you won't leave your home? And Aro, you should know me well enough to know you can trust me. If you don't feel that way, we are all in trouble."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Aro looked at Carlisle and said, "May I?" Carlisle extended a hand and Aro touched him, seeing Carlisle's memories.

"I have always considered myself fair, my rules are important to me. But friendship is important as well, and so are love and trust. I cannot say it will be easy, but I am willing to try and work with you to make things better, I am old in years and set in my ways. But if anything had happened today to you Carlisle I would be devastated, seeing your memories reminded me how much you have meant to me. And if anything had happened to Jane or Alec, who are like family to me, I could never forgive myself. Even an old vampire can learn new tricks… And it doesn't appear as though I have much of choice." Aro embraced Carlisle in a hug. I wasn't sure if Aro was giving in because he had no choice or because of an honest desire to change for the better but for now the outcome was good and for that I was relieved.

I could see smoke rising in the air from a few places, the same purple smoke that I had seen burn Victoria and the newborns. My stomach twisted in knots knowing people had died.

"What about my father?" I asked Edward but Aro heard me and replied.

"Quite an unfortunate situation, I saw what Jane did to him, she will be punished when we get home."

"What I mean is, he knows what we are?"

"Then we will have to change him, won't that be nice, your dad will be with you forever." Aro said smiling.

"No, we won't. He has to make that choice, not us. It's Jane's fault he found out, not ours." I complained.

"But no human can know our secret Bella, that is the most important principle of being a vampire." Aro tried to explain.

"I won't let my father be changed against his will because Jane was out of control."

"Relax my love," Edward said rubbing his cold hand on my the back of my arm. "Aro, this is what we are talking about. We have jurisdiction in our home land. We will deal with Bella's father and let him choose. If he chooses not to become a vampire that is our problem, especially because it is our fault."

Aro walked over to us and smiled. "You are correct, if you can handle it I need not worry. If you can't…"

"There's no need to finish that Aro," said Carlisle abruptly. "We will handle it. Now I suggest we clean up this mess and let the Quileute's have their homes back. Aro, why don't we head to my house so we can talk further, Eleazar, Esme, Kate, Tanya, Irina and Carmen will join us. Your guards can help clean and Emmet, please bring Charlie to the house as soon as possible."

"Aww dad, why do the kids have to do all the work?" said Emmet trying to be funny.

"I didn't make this mess!" Carlisle said playing along.

"Bella my love, you can breathe again." Edward said hugging me.

"Oh yeah?" I said, but I quickly stopped the smell of blood was turning my stomach as was another smell I wasn't used to. That's when I saw the pack come out from the woods. They had been watching for a while and were waiting for a signal to attack again. We never needed them too.

"Hello Bella," said Sam who had phased down. "You look different, but still very beautiful."

"Thank you Sam, you… you don't hate me?" I asked.

"No, I am more proud to know you today, more so than ever before. Bella Cullen, I would like you and your family to join us when we have rebuilt everything for a ceremony, you are now honorary Quileute's and we would like to make that official."

"Really, even though we're vampires?" I was shocked.

"There are good vampires, and bad vampires, just like in everything else. Our old prejudices blinded us to that fact, but we know now."

I looked around at the cleanup effort going on and was amazed how clean something could get in a short time with a bunch of vampires working. I laughed seeing some the surviving Volturi guard drinking one of the bags of blood that wasn't empty. Seth Clearwater was giving him a dirty look. The guard said, "What, it's going get wasted otherwise," Then with an attempt at a friendly gesture he held out the bag and said, "Want some?"

I looked around the trying to see how I could help. There weren't as many people as I expected, and I especially didn't see one, the one who was at one time my best friend.

"Sam, where is everyone else?" I asked. I didn't think it was a big deal, until Edward held me tighter.

"We don't know…" Sam replied.

Alice ran over at the same moment looking confused. "Has anyone seen Jasper?"

Clouds of purple smoke were filling the air and Alice and I both looked up at them at the same time.

"I can't see Jasper in the future," she stammered. "Not with all these wolves around." She was shaking and she ran off towards the smoke.

"Edward go after her," I said in he was off in a flash.

"Sam, you don't think…?"

"Last I saw him was in the woods, he was fighting with two of their guards and Jacob…"

"Jacob," I said more word barely audible.

"Jasper saved us all, he was insane at first, but then he killed three of their guard at once. We were in big trouble, we knew these weren't newborns, but they had skills. Leah was knocked unconscious and I don't know if she will survive, Paul, I hope he is ok, and Quil is… Quil is dead… Jasper saved us, but he kept turning, he would attack us and them. He got beat up pretty badly, I told everyone not to hurt him but to protect them selves. When he would attack us the guard saw an opportunity, in the end he was fighting Jacob and two guards and they disappeared in the forest – that way." He pointed towards Forks.

As I looked in the distance I saw it, another cloud of purple smoke rising in the air.

Edward and Alice appeared, "He's not in those, the wolves said they made sure it wasn't' him when they threw the pieces in."

"Bella that's good news," Edward said trying to comfort me.

I just pointed to the newest cloud, and Alice was gone before my hand came down. Edward quickly followed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Chapter 25:

Alice and Edward had taken off in the direction of the burning smoke hoping to find Jaspe. Emmet and Rosalie came through the woods a minute later with big smiles on their faces.

"Charlie's back at the house, Esme and Carlisle are feeding him and explaining things. He's a little shook up but fine." Rosalie said.

"What's wrong?" Emmet asked when my expression didn't change.

"Alice can't see Jasper," and I turned and pointed to the cloud behind me.

"Rose you go, I will stay with Bella," Emmet said and Rose ran off.

"Bella don't get upset, let's see what happens, it's almost impossible to kill a vampire."

"Jacob's missing too," I mumbled.

"Jacob's a tough kid, he'll come through," Emmet said tenderly. For a big bodybuilder looking guy he could be so sweet.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He said confidently although I had no idea what he was basing this confidence on. He yelled over to Alec who looked up when he heard Emmett calling him. "Alec can you make sure they finish up here, it's almost done. And then Carlise asked that you bring everyone to our house. I am going to take Bella."

"Not yet," Alec said. He walked over and hugged me. "Thank you. You saved me too." He looked up at Emmet and said, "We will see you shortly."

Emmet grabbed my hand and we ran to our house. Not surprisingly it started to rain and I thought that would hinder me but it didn't. I was faster than Emmet so I needed to slow down a bit which he found hysterical. When we got to the house I saw Charlie's cruiser parked in front. I wasn't sure how it got there but it was a welcome sign.

I ran inside with Emmet who pointed me to the kitchen, he then took off back to La Push saying something about not trusting Alec.

I walked in the kitchen at human speed and saw Charlie sitting at a table with Esme and Carlisle. He was drinking a beer and his hair was a mess. There were three empty bottles on the floor at his side already.

"Dad!" I yelled and walked as fast as I could. I heard Esme remind me too be careful with my strength. So I threw my arms around him as soft as could, which still made him groan. "Dad I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine Bells, don't worry about me."

"Of course I worry about you."

"Bella you look different…" he said when he saw my face.

"Excuse me," said Carlisle. "Esme and Bella will be able to answer all your questions, I need to tend to some medical emergencies." He got up and left the room at human speed.

"Bella, I have explained to Charlie what we are, he seems strangely un-shocked by it."

"That's probably because Billy has told him stories in the past."

"He did mention that," Esme said smiling.

"How come you never told me this?" Charlie asked irritated.

"I couldn't. The Volturi would have killed you. They wanted to kill me but…"

"What!" Charlie screamed and started to move.

"Dad, relax, please. Edward had to promise he would make me one of them, but Edward didn't want to, he was protecting me. He has always been trying to protect me."

"Bella saved a lot of people's lives today Charlie. You should be proud of her. She is an incredible girl."

"How did Bella…"

"Dad, I am a vampire now as well. That's why I look different to you."

"I thought you said Edward didn't want to make you a vampire." Charlie was obviously flustered and getting upset.

"He didn't want to make me a vampire unless it was my choice, he wasn't going to let anyone force that decision on me. And I choose to be a vampire, so I could be with Edward, forever."

Charlie let out a sigh that also made him whistle. "So Billy wasn't crazy after all?" Charlie asked.

"Not for this no," Esme said. "The Quileute and the Vampires hate each other, it goes back a long time. A lot of it is silly old prejudices but not completely. I told your father about our dietary habits, he knows we don't drink human blood. But some of our kind do, and that's why the Quileute's hated us."

"Although I think that's all over now," I said to both of them.

"And so Bella, you will never die?" Charlie looked at me with one eye open.

"No, and I won't grow older."

"That's something…" Charlie muttered. "So no grandkids I guess."

"C'mon Dad, can you really see me having kids. I'm happy with Edward."

"I know you are, and that's why I am not more upset, although I imagine later tonight I will check in to the hospital's rubber room."

"Carlisle will be happy to make sure you get a good clean room if you would like," Esme said touching my father's arm tenderly.

"Wow that's cold, you weren't kidding. Vampires, who knew?" He said and chuckled. "I guess if that means my Bella lives forever than a piece of me does, I like that." I smiled and wished I could cry.

"Still… a vampire, that's something. Any other weird creatures I should know about."

"Well," I paused. "Jake's a werewolf."

"WHAT!" Charlie exclaimed. Then he started laughing, "Now that's funny Bella, what a sense of humor, she gets that from her Mom not me." He said to Esme.

"You two have a lot to talk about, if you need me you know how to find me," Esme said as she walked out gracefully.

"So what else happens with being a vampire, they told me the sun thing, and told me the animal blood, and they live forever."

"You're taking this better than I expected." I said.

"Carilsle and Esme had to calm me down a bit. I wasn't so relaxed before, then I heard Billy's voice in my head. And after what happened earlier. Well at first I though they were insane those people who grabbed me, but they kept talking about it. The short one did something I thought I was on fire," I growled at Jane's horribleness, which startled him. "Yeah they did that too."

"Well for the first year I am super strong."

"Really, how strong."

"Stronger than Emmet. I beat him in an arm wrestling match"

"That I would like to see." Charlie said laughing.

"Alice has it on tape, I don't' think Emmet will challenge me again, he was embarrassed." And then I remembered poor Alice, she needed me now.

"And I am kinda indestructible now" I threw in.

"I saw some of that earlier, Esme showed me, she broke a chair in her hands. That's good though for you, save on hospital bills."

"Dad, I have to go help Alice. But when I am done we can talk all night, oh yeah I don't sleep anymore. But I need to tell you something; the Volturi won't kill you for knowing our secret. We took care of that earlier. But if you want to be a vampire, you have that option as well. I can explain it all to you so you know what you are choosing."

"Well we need to talk, so let's talk when you're done saving everyone. Boy, Esme and Carlisle proud of you, you should have heard what they said. I want to know everything when you have time."

"Great, the cruiser is out front, the keys are probably in the ignition. Are you ok to drive home?"

"I'm fine Bells, don't worry about me. If I can deal with a teen daughter who's a vampire I can drive home."

He tried to stand up but teetered back and forth. "Dad, let me drive you home, I always wanted to drive the cruiser." I said proving my lying skills were improving.

I walked in to the living room and Esme stood up from the meeting and walked over to me. "That seemed to go well, better than I expected," she said.

"Yes, it did. You must have done quite the job on him before I got here."

Esme merely smiled.

Alice and Edward burst through the front door.

"Alice?" I yelled, "Any news?" Her eyes were closed and she was deep in concentration.

"No," answered Edward. "By the time we got to the bonfire it was all ashes."

"What does that mean?" I asked trying to hide my fear but failing.

"His scent was there." Alice mumbled.

"We are going to look some more," Edward said trying to keep Alice optimistic.

"How can I help?"

"You need to take Charlie home..."

"Edward can I speak to you outside?" I grabbed his hand and we walked out the door. I whispered, "If there are two members of the guard out there and they don't know the fight is over... What if they see Charlie, they know where he lives obviously. Wouldn't he be safer here?"

"Alice sees him having dinner with Carlisle next week, she told me when we were searching before, she was trying to distract herself… He will be safer at home than here with all the Volturi guard in the backyard. I don't think they will hurt him, but you know that aren't vegetarians. But you're concern is well placed, I think you should stay with him tonight."

"I'll drive him home then."

"Call me when you get there. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and I are going to look for Jasper. Carlsile, Esme and the others will help us if we haven't found him soon... Don't worry Bella, we will find him... And Jacob."

I hadn't forgot that Jacob was missing, but I was trying not to think about it. Edward was always hiding things from me, and I hoped his optimism wasn't masking his true fears.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you look now?"

"Bella, Charlie's had a rough day. He needs you. I will be at your house as soon as possible. Call me if you need me."

We walked back inside. Alice was sitting on the stairs her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Why can't I see him!" she was yelling at Rosalie.

Edward tried to comfort her and I went to get Charlie in the kitchen. "C'mon Dad, I'm gonna drive you home." He had a beer in both hands, double fisting as a method to deal with everything that happened to him that day.

I helped him up being careful not to hurt him. I walked him to the car and after he was seated I ran at vampire speed to the other side.

Charlie was astounded by me speed. "B-Bella, how did you do that?"

"Vampire dad, remember."

I started the car no problem but used a little too much umph on the gearshift and it snapped in half. I told my Dad I would ask Rosalie to fix it and he laughed hysterically. He couldn't picture the super model that had been protecting him earlier fixing a car. I had a feeling there was going to be a lot of startling revelations for Charlie in the next few days.

After forcing the car into drive, I drove Charlie home following the speed limit the entire time. I finally understood why Edward complained when I made him slow down.

We pulled into the driveway and the smell was terrible. The wolves must have been here. I stopped my breathing right away.

I helped Charlie in the house and plopped him on the couch. He turned on the TV but I knew he wasn't really watching cause he had a romance movie on.

I took a breath to see if the smell in the house was more bearable. I recognized a different smell right away, vampire.

I tensed instinctively, and ran around the house in a split second. When I got to the kitchen I opened the back door and sniffed. The odor was coming from the woods behind the house. I didn't think, I ran head on in to the trees and prepared to fight.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

_I helped Charlie in the house and plopped him on the couch. He turned on the TV but I knew he wasn't really watching cause he had a romance movie on._

_I took a breath to see if the smell in the house was more bearable. I recognized a different smell right away, vampire._

_I tensed instinctively, and ran around the house in a split second. When I got to the kitchen I opened the back door and sniffed. The odor was coming from the woods behind the house. I didn't think, I ran head on in to the trees and prepared to fight._

As the smell got stronger and I could see something moving behind some bushes, I dove into the air and smashed into the vampire, knocking him to the ground. I made a fist and brought my arm up preparing to inflict maximum damage to the horrible creature with my punch to its head before I ripped it to shreds. Then I heard it say my name.

"Jasper?" I screamed excited. "Jasper, everyone is looking for you. Alice is scared you're dead."

"I should be, but he wouldn't let me."

"Who's he?"

"Me, I wouldn't let him." From behind me I heard Jacob's voice. He had smelled vampire and went to investigate and followed me back to Jasper.

"Jacob!" I screamed happily.

"Bella nothing personal," he said putting his hand to his nose, "But you stink."

"The human blood, I lost control." Jasper explained to me after I hit Jacob so hard he yelped in pain for saying I stunk. "All I knew was I attacking werewolves and vampires, when I finally came to my senses I was about to tear Jacob's head off."

"Well I was holding my own..." Jacob said. I raised one eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Ok, I was in a lot of trouble."

"The two members of the Volturi guard were just sitting back and laughing. They were thrilled to see us fight. I whispered to Jacob that I was sorry and on cue we attacked the guard. When we ripped them apart and set them on fire. I asked Jacob to kill me, I am a disgrace to our family. I begged him but he refused. I tried to run away but he bit my arm," He held up his arm and it was cut up. "I didn't want to hurt him, we wrestled a bit, and well, we ended up here."

"Jasper how could you, Alice would, I would... Oh no Alice." I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward. He answered on one ring.

"Edward I found Jasper, he's in the woods behind Charlie's house. He's with Jacob that's why Alice can't see him... Ok..." He hung up. "They'll be here in a minute."

"I should go," Jacob said.

"You should only leave because Sam and the others are looking for you, they're worried too. But before you go, Jacob, when can we talk?"

"Whenever you want Bells, but please wear some deodorant next time." Jacob said cracking himself up.

"Watch it Jake, I don't want to have to kick your wolf butt."

"Wow, that would be horrible to get beat up by not only a vampire but even worse, a girl..." he said backing off slowly,

I growled jokingly.

"Thank you Jacob," Jasper said. Jacob gave him a wave phased into a wolf and was off.

"Jasper what were you thinking?" I said flopping down next to him.

"Yes Jasper, what were you thinking." Alice was both thrilled to see him, but furious that he wanted to die.

"Alice!" he yelled and ran over to hug the vampire he loved most in the world.

I felt Edward's cold arm around my waist. "Hello my love."

"I was so ashamed, how many people did I hurt." Jasper's head was hung low.

"Actually Sam said you saved the wolves, he told me they were in trouble and you showed up just in time. You also killed three of guard. So that along with other two means you killed 5 of the guard basically on your own. You have nothing to be ashamed of." I said.

"Thanks Bella, but that doesn't forgive what I did."

"What did you do that was so bad," I asked. "You were overwhelmed by blood, it turned my stomach, I think I would have passed out if I didn't stop breathing."

"And Jasper, you were the strategist, your plan was what prevailed." Edward added.

"It's always been so hard for me, this lifestyle. All I could think of was the night I attacked Bella, it was like on replay loop in my mind. I am not strong enough to be a Cullen."

"You're stronger than I am in many ways." Edward said as he pulled me close. "When I was scared I ran and caused us all pain. I almost lost Bella because I wasn't strong enough to be a man. Jasper, you are a man, you proved that today, you didn't hurt any of the wolves, you may have scared them, but at your worst moment, you still were man enough to know right from wrong. And last time I checked we have lived in Forks for a few years and the only human who has been in danger is Bella. And let's face it, Bella lives for danger."

"I'm supposed to be the one who keeps his head in a battle, the leader," whined Jasper.

"Actually, I think the leader," Alice said, "Is now Bella. We had her gift all wrong."

We all sat on the ground in the woods and Alice and Edward told Jasper everything what happened. Jasper kept interrupting and Alice told him to shut up so she could finish and then he could ask questions.

"So does that mean," Jasper said looking at me, "If I want to keep Edward out of my head from time to time I just have to hang out with you?" Edward punched him in the shoulder.

"Jasper anytime you want to block Edward you let me know and I will tell him to mind his own business, and if he doesn't, between the two of us, he doesn't stand a chance." I said touching his knee.

"Jasper you need to get home, Eleazar is waiting to speak with you. He wants you to be a part of the of the group he and Carlisle are organizing, Carlisle doesn't really want to do it, so you are our representative if you want to be." Edward said and Jaspers eye's lit up.

"And clearly we need to talk," Alice said grabbing his hand. They took off into the woods leaving Edward and I alone.

"Howdy stranger," I said staring in to those gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Hello love." He leaned down and we embraced in a passionate kiss. "I don't like being away from you, it makes me antsy."

"Me too, but unfortunately I have to leave you again. Charlie needs me."

"I can join you..." he started to say.

"I really think Charlie will be more comfortable if it's just me, but you can wait in my room like the old days."

"The old days?" Edward snickered. "Bella, do you realize who you are saying that to?"

"Sorry Grandpa, but you know what I mean." Edward acted offended that I called him grandpa, but I know he was joking. We were walking at human speed back to the house, like two lovers on a moonlight stroll. I was practically purring I was so happy.

Just as we left the woods to step into Charlie's backyard, I tripped and fell and Edward caught me.

"Now I see what you mean by like the old days," He said not trying to hide his laughter.

"Up the window with you," I said hurt. He kissed me quickly and disappeared around the corner of the house.

I walked in the back door and found Charlie asleep on the couch, with a beer spilling on the floor. I crept over to him and carefully picked him up and, slowly enough so that he wouldn't wake up but fast enough that I didn't fall, carried him up the stairs.

Edward was standing in the hallways with a huge grin. I shot him a dirty look and then placed Charlie on his bed. I pulled a blanket over him and turned out the light.

At vampire speed I ran down to my room and found my personal Greek god lying on the bed waiting for me. "That wasn't nice," I said to him.

"You can't have expected me not to watch that, it was too adorable."

I playfully growled at him and Edward pretended to be shocked. "You have no idea what a turn on that is..."

"Edward my father is home," I said when he tried to kiss me.

"That never stopped you before," he said.

"We couldn't do much before..."

"True my love. But believe it or not, I would be happy just to hold you forever if that's all I could have."

"Now you sound like me." I turned my head to kiss him. "What should I tell Charlie tomorrow?" I asked.

"Whatever you are comfortable telling him, I would suggest maybe leaving out the gory parts."

"I don't think I should tell him about the wolves, I think that should be up to them."

"Would it make you happy if he chooses to be a vampire?" Edward asked.

"I think so, it's so hard to imagine. He's my Dad, I love him. But I can't picture it so it's weird."

"Charlie Swan, Vampire Police Chief, it could be a movie." Edward said making a movie announcer voice.

"No more movies, please, no more movies." I said thinking of Jacob's cinematic masterpiece and all the problems it caused. "Edward," I said putting my hand his chest. "Can you just hold me and hum my lullaby for the night."

"Like the old days?" he said with love in his voice.

"Exactly," I cooed and curled up in to a ball in his arms. I wasn't sure if there was a heaven above, but I found my heaven on Earth.

A/N: This is not the end…. There's more… Soon….


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Neither of us moved all night, I thought about saying a few crazy things and pretending I was talking in my sleep for Edward's amusement but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I could hear Charlie starting to stir in his bedroom. As much as I was enjoying being in Edward's arms, I knew I needed to talk with Charlie. I kissed Edward and asked him if he wanted to stay or go, he said he would give me my privacy. He also said Rosalie would be by in a few hours to fix the cruiser. He jumped out the window and I grabbed my old sweats and a shirt I used to sleep in, took a quick shower and got dressed.

At vampire speed I went down to the kitchen and started making Charlie breakfast, and just as I flipped the bacon I heard him coming down the stairs.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hi Dad, how did you sleep?"

"Wow, I must have had a lot to drink yesterday, I am hung over and I had some crazy dreams."

"There's some aspirin on the table waiting for you, next to a glass of water."

"Thanks." he said sitting down. He popped the pills in his mouth and guzzled all the water. "You won't believe the dream I had Bells, I gotta stop watching TV I think. Last night I dreamed you and Edward were vampires."

"Dad, it wasn't a dream." I said and turned to put the bacon in front of him on the table.

"Bella, your eyes," he gasped.

"I told you Dad, it wasn't a dream." At vampire speed I moved around the kitchen and scooped up the eggs, put them on a plate, dropped it in front of him, grabbed his empty glass and stood waiting for it to fill, which took more time than everything else. When it was full I sat in front of him and smiled.

He ate his food in silence, which didn't surprise me, he never liked to talk while he ate. When he was done I cleaned as quickly as I had placed everything on the table.

"Please stop doing that, I am getting queasy," he mumbled.

"Sorry, it takes some getting used to. So, I am sure you have some questions for me, whenever you're ready fire away."

"When did this happen?"

"After the wedding. In Alaska."

"How long have you known about them?"

"Do you remember the first time I went to La Push with everyone from school? That's when I first had an idea. I found out for sure that night I went to Port Angeles for dresses."

I told him what happened that night and how Edward saved me. I explained why Edward left me, and how he thought he was protecting me. I told him about James and Victoria and how Edward fought her. I left out details, I never told him about Italy or the wolves and Laurent.

He asked me what happened yesterday and I told him about Jane, and that she hated me and wanted me dead. He already knew about The Volturi thanks to Esme and Carlisle. We talked about some of my new skills, speed, hearing, and strength. He laughed when I told him I had carried him to bed last night. I didn't discuss the gifts, if I did I would have to tell him that Edward was a mind reader and I didn't know how he would handle that. His attitude towards Edward had changed dramatically now that he knew the truth and I didn't want to jeopardize Edward's newfound acceptance by Charlie.

If he chooses to become a vampire, I would have to tell him everything, if not he doesn't need to know. And that's when I reminded my dad that he could be a vampire as well if he wanted.

"Bells, it sounds pretty enticing, but I don't know. If I had someone like Edward, you know, someone I wanted to spend eternity with, then maybe. But I am a simple man and just knowing my daughter is happy is enough for me. These past two years have been the happiest of my life, other than when your mother and I first met. A good day for me is if I catch a lot of fish. I don't need to be a vampire to do that."

"If you ever change your mind, you know I will be there for you."

"Hey at least I know my daughter will be around to take care of me in my old age!" he said laughing at his own joke. "What do I tell Renée?"

"Well for now, don't say anything. Edward and I are going to go to school near Seattle, that way I can come home a lot. When the time is right I will tell mom. And Dad, I am sure Carlisle and Esme explained this to you, but you can't tell anyone our secret."

"Who am I gonna tell, the only one I talk to is Billy and apparently he knows. If it tell anyone at the station they will have me committed."

I could hear Edward's car pull up in the front. He rang the doorbell and I got up to open the door. Rosalie was standing behind him. "What are you wearing Bella?" she asked scornfully.

Edward smacked her and handed me a bag. "I brought you some clean clothes, Alice picked them out." I wasn't sure if I should be nervous or not.

Edward and Rosalie walked with me into the kitchen. When Charlie saw Edward he got up and hugged him. "Bella told me what you have done for her, thank you."

"It was my honor." Edward replied. "Rosalie is here to fix your car. She can also give it a tune up if you would like."

"From what I have heard she's the expert, I will let her do whatever she thinks is best."

Edward pretended to choke. "You don't want to say that, Rosalie will add flame shooters to the back and..."

"Shut up Edward," she said. "Charlie let's go check out your car." They had bonded yesterday when she was protecting Charlie.

Edward and I went upstairs so I could change, I made him turn around which he thought was hysterical. We walked outside and saw Rose and Charlie looking at the engine of the cruiser. She was pointing out things he had never heard of, which was amusing to watch.

"Dad, I going home with Edward. I will call you later."

"Ok Bells," he said without looking up.

Edward and I walked to the Volvo but as we got close, I pushed him away. "I'm driving," I said with a big grin.

Edward shook his head and mumbled, "I think I've created a monster."

A/N: There are 2-3 more chapters left - I will get them up as quickly as I can.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

We stayed in Forks, Carlisle felt we could stay another two years before we had to move. Edward, Alice and I took classes at Washington State, near Seattle. It took us an hour to drive there but I didn't mind since Edward bought me the Audi he always wanted to.

We all took turns driving and those times in the car, listening to music and talking were some of my happiest hours of the day.

Emmet and Rosalie traveled a bit, but mostly they hung out at the house. Rosalie and I were much closer, but still weren't as close as I was with everyone else. Jasper was my book buddy, Alice was my best friend, Emmet was favorite big brother and Carlisle and Esme were like Mom and Dad. I knew Rosalie understood why I became like them, but a part of her never forgave me.

It was about a year after the La Push battle, when Charlie called to tell me he couldn't make it for dinner.

"Is everything ok, Dad?" I asked concerned. Charlie never missed our dinners, even when there was a big game on TV.

"There was a car accident the other day," he told me. Of course I knew about it, not much happened in Forks and so an accident where two people died was big news. "Well they had a baby boy, and we can't find any family."

"That's terrible, what will happen if you can't find any?"

"He goes in an orphanage tomorrow, so I am going to work late and see if I can find a relative."

My mind was racing even before we hung up.

I found Alice and Jasper in their room and told them my idea. Jasper would have to get to work right away. He jumped in a car to Seattle to see his connection before I could finish explaining everything, but that was fine cause Alice would call and fill him in.

Edward walked in to find out why Alice was squealing so loud.

"Are you sure this is wise?" He asked reading Alice's mind.

"Let's ask Carlisle and Esme to make sure." I said. But Alice was way ahead of me.

"They will love it. Hurry up and ask, I need to get shopping." For once I didn't disagree.

Esme and Carlisle were in the living room with Rosalie, which wasn't part of my plan. Edward, as always, was brilliant. "Rose, my Volvo is pulling a bit to the left when I drive, do you think..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Edward, if your alignment is off that can be dangerous."

"Sorry Rose," he faked his remorse. Rosalie ran out the door and Carlisle and Esme asked what was up.

I explained my idea and just like Alice said they loved it.

I jumped in my Audi and went to see Charlie. He was shocked to see me but happy.

"Any luck, Dad?" I asked.

"Nope, the state reps will be here in the morning."

"Where's the baby?"

"At the hospital, they have nurses watching him."

"Dad, can I speak to you outside, it's important." I could tell he wasn't thrilled with pausing his work for a minute but since I rarely made an appearance at the station he knew I meant business.

He shrugged and walked out to my car with me, he loved my car, I told him I would buy him one but he refused, said he wouldn't know how to program the radio. I explained my idea to him, he was the only part I wasn't sure of. It wasn't exactly legal what I was suggesting.

"I don't know Bells, if I get caught..."

"You won't get caught dad, the paperwork will be perfect. And not only that, Alice has a weird vampire power, she can see the future. I never told you 'cause she's kinda weird about it. She told me there would be no problem for you, she also told me what happened to the baby if he went to an orphanage and it wasn't pretty."

"She can s... see" he mumbled as my cell phone rang. I looked to see who it was, I should have guessed, it was Alice. I flipped it open and could hear her talking before the phone got to my ear.

"Tell Charlie the score of the basketball game he wants to watch tonight will be 72-70, the team in red will hit a three point shot at the buzzer from half court to win." she hung up.

"That was Alice, is there a basketball game you want to watch tonight?"

"Yeah, playoffs, that is if I get home tonight."

"Do you like the team in red?"

"That's my team Bells..." he said as if I should know.

"Your team will win on a last second shot, 72-70. It's a three pointer from half court. Alice told me, so she can prove to you that she can see the future and so you will know that you won't get in trouble."

He still wasn't sure. I didn't blame him.

"Dad, there's two ways that this will go down, either I will steal the baby from the hospital and save it from life in an orphanage which is very ugly, and I could have that baby as quickly as I could..." and I ran out of the car, grabbed his stapler off his desk and returned with it to the car in less than two seconds. "Steal your stapler." I put the stapler on his leg. "Or we can do this legally and you can go home and watch the game." I would never really steal the baby, but Charlie didn't know that.

"If you're right about the score..."

"Alice and I will watch with you, see you in twenty minutes Dad." As soon as he was inside I drove away, slowly until I was out of the parking lot, then I floored it.

Alice was waiting outside for me bouncing up and down. She had sent Edward shopping with a long list. We ordered a pizza for Charlie and arrived at his house just as he was pulling in.

"Dad, pizza will be here soon, who's playing?" I asked.

"Bella you aren't going to make me crazy by asking lots of questions, I am nervous enough about this idea of yours."

"Dad, I won't say a word."

Alice ran over and hugged Charlie. He always liked her and was happy to see her whenever she came over.

The only time I spoke was when I paid the pizza guy.

As I have always said, I wouldn't bet against Alice, and she was right again. The game ended just as she said, and Charlie, who you would think was shock proof by now, was dumb founded.

"If I wasn't a law abiding citizen, I would be trying to find a bookie right now," he said to Alice.

"Next time you go to Vegas call me." Alice said as she winked at him.

Japer showed up an hour later. He had all the paperwork we needed, and Charlie said it looked great, the only question was who would pick up the baby, everyone at the hospital knew us.

"Bella and Edward will pick him up, and no one will recognize them I promise," said Alice.

Charlie shook his head and muttered, '72-70.'

Alice and I got in my car to go home, Jasper took his own car.

"Okay Alice, what are you thinking?"

"Bella, tonight is going to be the most fun I have had in years."

"What does that mean?" I said with trepidation.

"You and Edward are both going to have makeovers!"

Alice had taken a course in Hollywood special effect make up and had tortured us all when she needed to practice. Tonight she was going to prove what she learned.

Alice had way too much fun. For Edward and I, it was a long long night.

Rosalie was helping out, although she didn't know what this was really for. Alice had told her we doing something undercover for Charlie. Emmet was angry because now that Charlie knew he was indestructible, he liked to have Emmet come along with him to intimidate people who otherwise would have been difficult.

Jasper went and rented us a car, since people at the hospital would recognize ours and it helped fit the story that we had just flown in from out of town.

Alice was done at 6:03 am. I was watching a clock the whole time.

Charlie told us to meet him at 8:00 am, and he had already notified the state that he had found a family member. Waiting was excruciating. Emmet kept pestering to find out what was happening since he wanted to be involved. Jasper kept sending calming waves. The makeup was uncomfortable and Alice had a lot of problems with our skin, which wasn't like normal skin.

At 7:44 Edward and I left and headed to Forks Hospital. We weren't Bella and Edward Cullen, we were Catherine and Edgar Bell from Vancouver, Canada. We walked into the hospital and none of the nurses looked at Edward, which had to be a first.

We found Charlie in the lawyer's office for the Hospital. He looked everything over and said it looked fine to him. Charlie, the lawyer, Edward and I signed some papers and the lawyer called a nurse who brought us the baby.

We walked out of the hospital and Charlie almost screwed up, he started to call me "Bells" but Edward coughed loudly and no one noticed. We shook hands with everyone from the hospital and put the baby in the car seat in the back of the car.

"Edward Cullen if you even think about driving one mile over the speed limit right now I will personally... Well you will be a lonely vampire for awhile."

"Don't worry Bella, we have precious cargo, I know."

It took over twenty minutes to get home. The baby never cried and seemed content.

When we pulled into the driveway Jasper was waiting for us. "Alice is distracting Rose, Emmet is with Carlisle."

I grabbed the baby gently and scooped it up in my arms. He was so precious, so fragile. He was the lamb, entering the lion's den. I hoped I was doing the right thing.

The front door opened and I said, "Rosalie, I have someone here who wants to meet you."

She came flying down the stairs at vampire speed, she already sensed what was in the house. She stopped in front of me with wide eyes. Everyone else stood right behind her.

"He doesn't have a home, or a name. He was going to go to an orphanage and Alice saw that it wouldn't have been good. Jasper is fine with this, as is everyone else, he thinks it will help him. This little guy here, he needs a Mommy."

Rosalie didn't say a word. She just stared at the baby in his arms.

I wasn't sure if Rosalie understood what I was saying. "I don't think I would make a good mom, I still fall when I walk at human speed and that could really hurt him..."

"You mean, he's, he's, he's mine." she gasped.

"If you want, he would have the most beautiful mother in history, other than Esme."

"Emmet, what do you think?" Rosalie said looking back at Emmet, who was telling Jasper that his son would be the best athlete in history and discussing how he would teach him to play baseball, football, soccer and other sports I never heard of. "I guess that's a yes from him."

"Esme and Carlisle, are you ready to be grandparents?" she aked.

"I certainly am old enough," said Carlisle.

"He would be a very cool kid," Alice added.

"No pun intended," Edward joked.

"But what if he wants to be like us?" Rosalie was looking around scared.

"He has to grow up before he makes that choice. I would say at least 18, but that's your choice Rosalie," Esme said.

"He will never get picked on in school," I added, "Who would be dumb enough to mess with a vampire's kid?" I stretched my hands holding the baby out to Rosalie. Slower than human speed she reached out and took him from me.

"He's beautiful."

"What his name?" I asked her.

"I always thought I would have a girl… And if I did I would name her Stephenie. So I think his name will be Stephen. Stephen Carlisle Hale."

A/N: One chapter left... coming soon!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Shucks.

This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it - my other story is up - it's called Never Forever. I like it more than this one but what do I know? (if you click the author link I think it shows you my other story, then again this site confused me like no other) Thank you to everyone who reviewed an emailed so far, those make my day. I hope this helped make the wait until August a little more bearable.

**Chapter 29:**

It's been almost eighteen years since Stephen Carlisle Hale came to live with us. In fact, he turns eighteen tomorrow. And that is the day he first can decide if he wants to stay human. Rosalie told him he had to wait until he was legal to consider it. I don't know what she is hoping he chooses, I just know she has been an amazing mother.

We all live near Seattle. We have always lived close enough to Forks that I could drive to visit Charlie within an hour. Of course with the speeds I drive that means we can live pretty far away.

Edward and I are back in high school. It's my third time going, although I started in my junior year last time, and sophomore year this time.

Stephen hates that his aunts and uncles go to school with him. Of course he doesn't call us that in school, the story is that we are his cousins and he came to live with us because his old school wasn't very good.

He's quite the stud, and has way too many girls after him. When he goes on dates he always drives far enough away that Uncle Edward can't listen to him.

Emmet is his Dad and basketball coach, he wanted to coach football but the weather was too sunny for him to make all the practices. Oh yeah, the video of me beating Emmet in arm wrestling is played every year on my birthday.

Alice and Jasper are in school with Edward and I. We have our own table at lunch, sometimes Stephen sits with us, but only when he wants something, he is such a teenager. He tried to convince Jasper to help him get lucky with a girl he liked last week. Rosalie grounded him for that. Later that day Jasper secretly told him later that those are questions to ask when no one else is around and they high-fived.

Alice hasn't changed much, she still my best friend and biggest annoyance. A few weeks ago she and I went to Vegas, we won millions of dollars and lost it all over and over. It was quite fun. I should say she won it, I lost it. We make a good team that way.

Jasper hasn't slipped at all. I think his problems have been helped by Stephen's presence in the house. He built up his intolerance and even put a band-aid on Stephen when he cut his knee at the age of five and Jasper was babysitting.

Charlie is getting ready to retire. Edward and I bought him a big fishing boat and he says he wants to travel up and down the coast with it. I see him once a week or so, I clean the house and cook dinner. It takes me all of ten minutes to clean the house so I don't mind. Sometimes Alice joins me, sometimes Edward. Now that Charlie knows the truth he loves Edward, he calls him Eddy. Edward hates that name but lets Charlie call him that, if anyone else does Edward gets really angry.

I told Renée about that I was vampire when she started harassing me to find out what beauty regimen Edward and I used since we 'hadn't aged in years' as she put it. Edward was right when he said she was more perceptive than I thought. Carlisle, Jasper and Eleazar all discussed it and agreed I could tell her, as long as she didn't tell Phil.

I flew to Arizona when I knew Phil was away scouting players, and explained it all. It didn't go well. First she thought I had gone insane and wanted to call a shrink. She called Charlie and told him I needed mental help and he just laughed. She then decided she was on some sort of hidden camera show, and searched the house for over an hour until she relaxed and decided no one was watching her.

Renée was always such a free spirit that it didn't surprise me that once she accepted the truth she was totally in to it. She calls me every time there's a vampire movie on TV, and she has read every book you can imagine. When she's done she will call me and explain all the things they got wrong. She even has a web site with all her reviews. She has taken to yelling 'Bite Me' more than I comfortable with.

Renée didn't want to be a vampire. She said she loved the sun way too much and was happy with her life. She understood that she couldn't tell anyone, including Phil, our secret. But that didn't stop her from calling in to a TV talk show and telling the so-called expert that they were a moron and for saying vampires weren't real. Thankfully the host hung up on Renée and called her a whack job.

A few years ago Renée got breast cancer. She had to have a double mastectomy and of course Carlisle did the surgery and he believes she will have a full recovery. He has decided that he wants to find a cure for cancer, and if anyone could do it it's Carlisle. Unfortunately that means Edward and I start medical school in the fall.

Phil works for the Arizona Diamondbacks. He makes a good living and travels a lot scouting players. He hopes to be General Manager when the current one retires, and Edward says he has a good shot.

Esme has a new hobby. When she's not pretending to be Stepehen's mother for parent teacher conferences, she buys run down houses in bad neighborhoods and renovates them, then sells them for no profit. People think she's insane, little do they know that her labor costs are nil, and with all of us helping she is done in a weekend.

We have only had a few problems that have required the needs of The Veggies, as we call our gang. Of course the trouble was in the South, and Jasper was in full military mode. Two families were battling and they were creating armies to fight. When we got there it was a mess and it took a week to get it all sorted. Three of vampires were sent to Denali to rehabilitate, the rest were destroyed.

No one has heard from Jane in years. From what I have been told she doesn't leave Volterra.

I have only seen Aro once, he came for a meeting with Jasper and Eleazar. He looked better now that he left the Volteera once in awhile. His skin wasn't as pale.

I once asked Eleazar, in a nice way, what made him sure he would not go power mad like Aro. He laughed hysterically and said, "Bella, I live with four women, I have no power." After a moments pause he added, "Think of it this way, when was the last time Rosalie let Emmet make a decision?" and everyone joined in his laughter.

I haven't seen most of my friends from High School in many years for obvious reasons. Angela and I still send each other Christmas cards, she and Ben split up after they got to college. She married a guy from NY and leaves in Connecticut. Ben moved to LA and is making low budget martial art films.

Edward and I went to the Forks High School fifth anniversary of our graduating class. We figured it would be the only one we could go to. Mike Newton still lived in town. and still works at his parent store.

Jessica was engaged to someone she met through a dating service. She was a rep for a makeup company and was happy.

Lauren was divorced with a child. She wouldn't talk to Edward or I other than a brief hello. Edward told me later that her ex-husband was in jail for embezzlement and he had never met their baby. Edward also told me that Lauren was praying the whole time that she no one looked her up online and knew what happened.

And of course there's Jacob. We have never been as close as we once were, but I think that's for the best. Yes, Jacob finally imprinted. He graduated from high school and went to college for a year. After that he decided he wanted to travel and so he sold his car and spent his savings to backpack around the world. He met the girl of his dreams in a poor province in China. The tour bus he was on stopped so everyone could use a bathroom and she was walking by. Before she had taken a second step he realized he was in love. Since this was Jacob, it couldn't go easily. They had a major problem and that was he spoke no Chinese and she spoke only a few words in English. No one in the town could help him, so he called Jasper who flew over to help since he is fluent in Mandarin and Cantonese. By the time Jasper got there, Jacob was a mess. Luckily for him, the girl had already fallen in love with him, she thought he was so funny the way he tried to communicate. Jasper, Jacob and Ming Na flew back to the States a week later and Jasper tutored them both. Ming Na's English came along faster than Jacob's Chinese. She picked it up in two months and they were married in six. Emily was a huge help, she made Ming Na feel welcome and has been like a sister to her. Emily's and Sam's daughter Leah (name in honor of Leah who dies after the battle in La Push) is the babysitter for Jacob and Ming Na's two boys. Billy Jr. and Quil. They are quite handful. Jacob runs a Volkswagen dealership near Forks. He makes a good living and restores cars on the side. My old truck still runs, it's on his lot but he won't sell it. At least once a year Edward and I see him and Ming Na. Usually Jasper initiates it since he and Jacob still speak especially when Jacob can't figure out how to say something in Chinese.

Edward and I have recently talked about adopting a child of our own. I told Edward we should wait till we finish high school first which he found very amusing. I like the high school, but it's not Forks HS. Forks will forever be the place I think of as home. It's where I found my love, my life, my Edward. It will be at least sixty years until we can go back to school there. As much as I dreaded my first day there is as much as I look forward to my first day back.

Sometimes I daydream about it, like last night when Edward was holding me in his arms on the couch as we listened to music. I tried to picture what the school will look like, the students, the fashions. I pictured myself in some crazy futuristic fashion. I giggled and told Edward about it. A moment later Alice burst into my room.

"Bella Cullen you will wear that outfit over my dead body."

Edward held me closer and smiled that crooked smile I love so much.

Some things will never change and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
